Life's Sweet Mystery
by PrinceOfTennisHimeChan
Summary: No one asks for their live to change, not really. But it does. The big choices are going to come, you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. Sirius/OC HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: 'Till Death Do Us Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders.

* * *

Chapter 1: Till death do us apart

A bang was heard as a metal bar door was rudely opened.

"Get up." – A rough voice commanded. When no signs of moving or obeying the order were shown the man walked in the cell, his white mask contrasting with the dark walls and the gloomy, cold atmosphere, and hauled the figure off the floor and dragged it from the cell down the dark corridors. Slightly opening her eyes, the girl quickly closed them again. She knew where they were going. It was like that every day. No point of struggling against the inevitable, was there?

The man stopped in front of big double oak doors and opened them. Walking in carefully he stopped in the middle of the room and dropping the girl to the ground he bowed down. Up ahead there was a big stone throne-like chair. There was a little step at the bottom and the armrests were incrusted with snakes. Eyes of emerald, they were slowly writhing and slithering onto the stone. The figure sitting on it slowly stood up while the cloaked man took his place among the circle of Deatheaters. He was not wearing a mask so you could see his dark hair and red eyes. Approaching the figure lying on the floor he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. The moment he touched her visions flooded her mind. Visions of people being tortured and killed and having their entrails… she squeezed her eyes tight trying to get those visions out of her head but in her weakened state it was hard. Sensing her distress, Voldemort laughed.

"Like what you see, little one?" – He asked with a wicked smile in his face.

"Like anyone can enjoy being in a lunatic's mind." – came her bitter remark.

"Crucio." – A jet of light that shot out of Voldemort's wand hitting her and then the pain came. It felt like the sensations of flaming bones and a head that was split open without any sedation. As the spell ended she tried to get her breathing in control. Show no weakness. That's the rule she's lived with for the past month. A sign of weakness always brought satisfaction for Voldemort and his Deatheaters. And seeing them satisfied is the last thing she wanted. Looking up from the floor she stared into those red eyes, her own burning with determination. It seemed to unnerve him but none the less his mouth stretched into a grimace of a smile as he cast an Incarcerous spell on her. Her arms were restrained by chains that hooked to the ceiling hauling her to her feet and being the only thing holding her upright.

"Want to rethink that last statement? Better yet want to rethink your answer to my question? Will you, _Alexis_?"

Lifting her chin from her chest the girl gave Voldemort her most malicious look as she gave her answer. Her "no" was the last coherent thing she was able to say before she was hit with another Cruciatus curse and she involuntarily screamed.

* * *

As I was thrown back into my cell I felt my head crack as it hit the wall. My hands were shackled to the wall and then I was left alone. You know, sometimes, after another one of those "torture session" I look at the moist stone walls of my Hell Cell and wonder – what did I do to deserve this? Did I really? If I didn't why is it happening to me? And sometimes when I close my eyes I see storm-grey ones looking back at me and that goofy smile… that rough yet gentle voice telling me to hold on, to never give up. But how can I? I feel like I'm losing my mind.

Sane or Insane? Am I either? How can you truly tell? The sane knows he's sane – everybody tells him. The insane thinks he's sane despite what everybody says. Who's right? Who's wrong? Or maybe the right question is who really 'sees'? Is it rational thought that sees the truth because of the facts? Or do you have to loose all rationality to see what's below the surface? Is it sanity or insanity really? Is it rational or irrational? Some say that rational is the way. That fact equals truth. But what about feelings? You can't see them. You feel them? Are they insanity because they violate rational thinking? Or do they make you sane? Can they make sane out of the insane? Or do they make sane people insane? How do you really know? Do they kill you?

Death. Such a small word yet so many fear it.

Death. The end. That's the meaning to most.

Death. Life. For some the difference is from here to heaven.

Death. But what do you leave behind you?

Death. It will befall everyone, but life – not everyone lives. Not truly anyway.

Death is what awaits me. But I'm not afraid. Because I die so others can live.

Death. No, not the end, but rather the beginning. Just the next big adventure.

Death. What exactly is it? What happens to the soul that does not become a ghost? Does it fade? Does it sour aimlessly? Or does it stay as a print of some kind? Is it true if there are still people you, you can somehow stay with them?

Death. Hell. Heaven. Three words that go together. Three words that summaries the whole afterlife.

Death. A person. A force. What is it?

Death. Friend. Foe. Is tit really any of those two? Deathly hallows. Every kid in the magical world knows the story. Does it prove death is a person?

Death. But death is not the scariest thing. Living is scarier, when it has no meaning.

Death. Some people live, only to die. Some people die, only to live.

Death. But it's not important. It's what you leave behind that matter.

Death. It's a choice.

Death. Blood. Torture. Or… is it the other way around?

Death. To die is a relief for me.

Death. A friend I welcome.

Death. A hope, for it keeps me going.

Death. Every Cruciatus curse puts me so much closer to my salvation.

Death. But they won't let me.

Death. But should I give into it?

Death. If I give in will they forgive me? Forget me? Will He?

Death. Lost or Salvation?

Help. I'm asking for help. Somebody help me.

Is it worth living in a world where everything is dead?

Is it worth to be different when everybody hates different?

Is it worth dreaming of the truth but encountering only lies?

Is it worth crying on the inside while putting a smile on the outside?

Death.

Should I ask for an arm to show me the way?

Should I utter my suffering or can it be seen?

Should I choose to cry instead of not breath?

Should I create an illusion or become one with the lies?

Life.

Life without words, without feelings. Life in front of people, but tears behind them.

Lonely life, incomplete life.

Life created.

Life destroyed.

I live while everything around me dies, it doesn't breath. Only I do.

Does it help? Am I great? Am I weak?

And does it matter that I'm alive only in words?

Does it matter what I say when in front of me is a mirror, and I can't see an interlocutor just a shadow, only a shadow…

Does it matter that I'm alive when all I feel is pain?

Do my words have any meaning when no one is here to hear them?

Do my tears have any meaning when no one is here to brush them away?

Do my smiles have any meaning when a mere insult can break them?

Do feelings have any meaning when the whole world is deceived?

Death.

It's everybody's choice, your choice, maybe even mine…

There are choices in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're going to be. Sometimes they're little. Sometimes they're not. Bottom line is, even if you see them coming you're not ready for the big choices. No one asks for their lives to change, not really. But it does. The big choices are going to come, you can't help that. It's what you do afterward that counts. That's when you find out who you are.

Let me show you what I mean.

* * *

I want to thank a friend of mine, Nina, for helping me with the 'philosophy' of this chapter. She has my gratitude. As for my other story I'm not sure when I'm going to start with it again for I have lots of ideas for this one and I'm focused more on it.

I hope you enjoyed this.

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders (unfortunately).

* * *

Chapter 2

The Death of a Dream

Bird singing could be heard through the forest. It was a beautiful summer day. The forest ground was covered in a layer of greenness and small wild flowers. It smelled of freshness after last night's rain and little drops of morning dew were mixing with it to cover the leaves with a sheen veil of tear-like drops.

Beyond the trees in a small opened space a cottage could be seen. It was two-storied house with white walls and reddish-brown roof. The alley leading to the front door had a ceramic paving. There was a beautiful, grassy, spacious, and opaque fenced yard. There were flower beds of irises and delphinium, garden table with chairs and a big cherry tree that created a natural sunshade.

The ground floor held the kitchen, a study and a living room, and the second floor was the bedrooms.

Right through the door and to the right there was the spacious living room. In the middle there was a cherry-wood table. It had flowers carved on the legs and a glass top. On the right and left sides there were two reddish-brown armchairs which connected great with the redwood from which the house was made. The couch behind it was from the same velvety fabric as the armchairs. Both the armchairs and the couch were covered with different-colored pillows from red and orange to brown. On the far wall there was a fireplace.

The kitchen was a piece of art – combining granite countertops and marble flooring with stainless steel appliances and glass-and-wood cabinets. Although the family living in the house was magical there was a microwave and other electrical appliances.

The study was all cherry wood and leather furniture. Only one-forth of the actual library was in the study. The other parts were in the daughter's room, the master bedroom and the attic.

The daughter's room was on the second floor with a wonderful view of the yard below. It was quite spacious and luxurious. Not by being something extravagantly expensive but in its simplicity and personal feeling. The walls were covered with both posters of witch and muggle bands and by drawings of its inhibitor. Though not masterpieces they were decent enough and gave the room something extra. When you walked in through the door on your left to the wall was a big oak wardrobe. It had double doors indirectly stating the owner's exclusive craving for clothes. In the middle of the floor there was a Persian rug. The bed was queen size, with bedposts and curtains. Two windows, facing the front garden and the forest beyond that, were stationed on the far wall. On the desk there was a laptop, scattered pieces of paper and some books. On the shelves above the desk pieces of literature could be seen – from classical literature to nowadays works.

* * *

Right now there was a person lying on the bed. The only thing that could be seen was a black mane of hair. A couple of rays of sunshine were shining in through the window and illuminating little specks of dust flying through the air. The figure on the bed moaned as she turned. The smile on her face indicated that she was having a nice dream. Unfortunately that smile turned to a frown as she heard a shout.

* * *

In the kitchen a female figure was sitting in front of the stove. She was obviously cooking breakfast since she had on the stove a frying pan and next to her was a bowl of pancake dough. On the table in the middle there were three plates, with cutlery next to them, two glasses with milk and one with juice.

The woman was around 5'5" with brown hair that reached long beige skirt. She had an apron atop her clothes so not to get them dirty accidentally while cooking. Her green eyes shifted from the frying pan when the fireplace in the living room roared to life with green flames and a man stepped out of it. He was around 6' tall with longish black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black robes with black dress pants and white dress shirt. He walked to the kitchen and hugged the woman from behind putting his chin on her shoulder and breathed in.

"Mhm. As always when you're cooking the whole house smells better." – He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mike darling. Now only if that smile can reach our favorite sleeping beauty." - Answered the woman as she put the last pancake on the plate and carried it to the table. She put it down and headed for the door to go wake her daughter up.

"Cass, don't." – Mike stopped her putting a hand on her shoulder. – "I'll go."

With that said he headed up the stairs toward Alexis's room. Opening the door quietly he walked in. getting near the bed he smiled at seeing his daughter in such a state. The covers were at the bottom end of the bed and the girl was sprawled across the bed. To see the usually ordely girl in such a state was a rare occasion. He went near her and…

* * *

"LEXIS, WAKE UP."

Startled she jumped up and frantically looked around. When she saw her father looking at her, a big smile on his face she calmed down. It was normal. Her father loved doing that to her. She was a heavy sleeper so normal alarm clocks rarely did the trick of waking her up. Her father shouting in her ear – now that worked every time.

"Dad, did you have to do that?" – Alexis asked as she yawned. She sleepily smiled at her father, though, and kissed him on the cheek. He had been away on work for a month now. Her father worked for the Ministry of Magic. He worked as an Ambassador and was just returning from a meeting with the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Something to do with dragons and a reserve being build for them… she wasn't sure.

"Did all go well, dad?"

"Yes my little flower, it did. But let's not talk work right now. Get up and come down for breakfast. Your mother's made pancakes. Your favorite." – With that he walked out the door and downstairs.

Alexis got up from her bed. She was around 5'7" with long black hair and blue-green eyes. She had athletic build for she went out running couple times a week and she loved to dance. Right now she was dressed with a lavender colored, knee length sateen night dress. She went to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water to wake up and sprinted down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen she saw her parents already eating their pancakes. She spotted her plate immediately since it was the only one with strawberries on the pancakes. She smiled as she sat down.

"Morning, mom." – She greeted as she took a bite out of the pancake and sipped her milk.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." – Her mother had taken to calling her that ever since she was little. Her mother used to read her a lot of fairytales and her favorite was "Sleeping Beauty".

"So, any plans for today, mom?"

"Your father and I thought of going down to the town to get some shopping done. I was thinking of making strawberry and cherry jam and to buy some other groceries. Do you want to come with us?"

"No. I was thinking of staying home to get some reading done. I just purchased this new Michael Scott book – The Alchemist. Supposedly about Nicholas Flamel's life. It's always interesting to see what muggles make of magic."

"I figured as much. You always read. Even in you studies – you're 15 going on 16 but you could probably pass some of your subjects for NEWT level."

Alexis was home-schooled. Her mother purchased her books from Diagon Alley and taught her herself. Since Alexis couldn't interact with people on a normal level due to some… conditions, she didn't want to risk going to school.

"Oh dad, could you get me '_The tales of Beedle the Bard_'_, _please. My old copy is just too fragile to be read anymore." – She smiled sheepishly while saying that. This was honestly one of her favorite books. Her own copy has been read so much it was literary falling apart.

"Of course, sleeping beauty, we can do that." – Answered her father smiling.

"Cool." – She finished her breakfast and after washing the dishes and seeing her parents off she went to her room to read.

* * *

By the time her parents were home it was 4 o'clock. She heard the pop from Apparating and the front door open. Putting down the book, which she was almost finishing, she went to welcome them home.

"Mom. Dad. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, dear. There was this new restaurant that just opened in town and we decided to see if it was any good."

"And was it? What's it called?"

"It's called The Three Musketeers and yes it's quite nice." – This time it was her mother that spoke. – "Oh, here is your book, sleeping beauty." – Her mother said, handing her '_The tales of Beedle the Bard__' _book.

"Thank you. I'm going to my room to read some more."

"How's that one coming?" – Asked her father.

"Nice. I've almost finished it. It's quite entertaining. Not at all accurate, well except for the fact that Nicholas and Perenelle are still alive, but it's good none the less."

"Okay, honey. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

Alexis went to her room again and picked up the book. As she read she felt her eyes close as she fell asleep.

* * *

A scream woke her up. She immediately sat up in her bed. She could hear the ruckus down stairs and wondered what could have happened. Then, suddenly, her breath hitched. What if they've found her? If they have, then it was her fault. She was the unusual one, the wrong one. She quickly grabbed her wand and a shrunk suitcase. It was filled with all the necessities like clothes and money. She quietly opened her door and went to the stairs. Going down them she could see their black robes, those white masks… Deatheaters. 'NO' her mind was screaming. This couldn't be happening. They were so careful. How could they have found her?

"So, we meet again Michael." – Said one of them looking at her father.

Now she could see her parents, too. Both of them were in the middle of the kitchen on their knees. They were both tied up. Her father had a deep cut on his shoulder ('Probably a Cutting Hex' thought Alexis) and her mother was bruised and a red spot on her cheek indicated she had been slapped. Alexis could feel her blood boil. Fine, they were after her, but why didn't they leave her parents alone. They had nothing to do with it. She was about to go there and Use if need be when she met her mother's eyes. She saw fear in them. Not for herself though, but for Alexis. 'Go' they were saying 'Get out of here'. Alexis shook her head. She was not leaving. She couldn't abandon them.

"You knew we'd find you. No matter were you went, we always find you again and again. Why keep trying to run. Just give up. If you give her to us, we'll leave you and your wife alive."

"You can get lost. We're not giving up our daughter." – Answered her father angrily.

"That's right, you monsters. As if we'll let you have her." – Her mother too had on a brave face. Alexis saw her shake her head to the left. She looked to her left. All she saw was the door. Her mother wanted her to get out of here. But she couldn't. Maybe if she gave herself up…

"No!" – It slipped from her mother's lips. Her eyes grew large as she looked at the Deatheaters. They looked at her mother then to the stairs and saw her. Her instincts kicked in and she sprinted to the door. As she ducked to avoid a Stupefy she looked at her parents one more time, debating what to do. Both of them were begging her to go. As she ran through the door and shifted into her Animagus form she saw a green light engulf both her parents. Running into the night, her eyes filled with tears, all she could think was:

'They're dead… My fault…'


	3. Chapter 3: Of School and OWls

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 3

Of School and OWls

The woods were dark and windy. For a summer night it was unusually cold. The trees were hovering tall above the ground. Every time the wind blew it moved the tree's branches and it gave the expression 'dancing with the wind' a new literal meaning.

But that dark beauty was lost for one little corsac fox. It was curled in a little ball of grayish-red fur. The tip of her tail was black. It's usually perky ears were now flat against the skull and her eyes were closed. Her whole demeanor screamed sorrow and sadness.

Ever since she ran out of her house that was all she could do. Run. She kept on running. The trees were blurring but she didn't care. Day after day, or at least that's what it seemed to her, she kept on running. That way she wasn't thinking of anything. She didn't want to. She wanted to forget. To ignore reality and plunge into a world of darkness and never get out. She knew the Death Eaters were still searching for her – she had to hide from time to time but thanks to the fact that they did not know her Animagus form she was not discovered.

She knew she had a way to go to a safe place: she wore a pendant around her neck in the shape of a rose. It was another connection to her favorite story – 'Sleeping Beauty'. When her mother read her the story Alexis was fascinated with Princess Aurora's turning into a rose. She always said to her mom that the Princess must have been gorgeous to have turned into a rose. And her mom would always say Alexis was just as beautiful and that's when she started calling her Sleeping Beauty. The necklace was a gift for her 10th birthday. Later, when her abilities became more noticeable and she caught the attention of a certain Dark Lord, it was turned into a password activated Portkey. It was a suggestion from a family friend and probably the most brilliant man she has known – Albus Dumbledore. Her family has been moving a lot from place to place – Spain, Italy, France and Bulgaria. It was another attempt to keep her out of the enemy's grasp. But they were found every time. And since nearly being killed in France, she always wore the necklace. At first she contravened to being the only one to have one but her parents kept insisting that 1. her safety was more important and 2. they could take care of themselves. It transported her just outside the wards of Hogwarts.

But now, curled up in the roots of an ancient tree, with her parents dead and her guilt eating her up, she didn't want to use it. She felt she didn't deserve to escape alive and well when her parents, ambushed in their own home, were killed. Especially since it was her fault. She was the reason Death Eaters kept barging in every time they found a new place. It was her fault they didn't have a normal live: a live where her mother could go shopping on her own, where her father did not have to ask permission (it was not save for their home to be connected to the Floo Network so her father had to cautiously connect it to it), where she herself could find friend, go out and have fun. But they could never have it now…

So she opted for sitting here, alone in the dark, cold and feeling smaller and lower then ever in her life.

* * *

Behind a large and ugly stone gargoyle, up the stairs and behind a solid wooden door, sat a man. The room in which he was sitting was large and circular with many windows and many portraits. Those portraits hang behind the big wooden desk, and were of witches and wizard who have been Headmasters/Headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right now the office hosted a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books. It had a Pensieve and a perch, where a magnificent red Phoenix sat. On a high shelf there was an old looking hat. It looked patched and frayed and extremely dirty. But it was probably one of the most important objects in the room: The Sorting Hat. It magically determines to which of the four schoolhouses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin - each new student in the school is to be assigned.

The man behind the desk was none other then Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – current Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a dark-blue cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. He was quietly humming to himself while he read. Just then an owl came in through the window and landed on the desk. Dumbledore looked up from his book and looked at the owl. It held a letter. He untied it from the owl's leg and read through it. With every letter he read his expression became gloomier.

As he finished the letter, his good mood gone, he threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and started arranging something he knew he had to have done a long time ago.

* * *

The first thing Alexis saw when she opened her eyes, was stone: the roof over her head and the walls were all stone. When she looked to her left and right she saw lots and lots of beds with white sheets not unlike the one she was lying in. she was confused: the last thing she remembered was transforming back into her human form because she was too exhausted to keep it up and continuing to lay on the cold moist ground. How had she gotten here? More importantly: where was 'here'? Where was she? She tried getting up when she heard the door open and she turned her head that way. When she saw who walked in she let her muscles relax.

"I see you're awake, Ms. Keen." – Said Dumbledore looking at her through his half-moon spectacles. – "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." – Truthfully she didn't want to be alright.

"Hm. So I see. I guess you have a lot of questions but first you have to answer a couple of mine."

"Of course, Professor." – Her voice was low and her bangs were covering her eyes.

"This morning I got a letter from Alastor Moody which informed me of your parents' death" – he saw her flinch at that – "and I immediately knew I had to find you. I know how you feel, Lexi, but I want you to tell me what happened. When we arrived at the house it was it crumbles and you were nowhere to be found. I thought you were taken but then we saw footprints leading to the forest and committed a search. We found you in the forest, shivering and unconscious."

"Well, it was a normal day. Dad had just come home from that meeting with the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and him and mom decided to do some shopping. They went out while I stayed home to read some. They came back and mom started cooking dinner. She said she would call me when it was done. So I went to my room but I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up I heard some ruckus downstairs and, after grabbing my wand and the 'emergency suitcase', I went downstairs and saw the Death Eaters and my parents. They were tied up and the Death Eaters were asking them where I was… "

"So they didn't know. How? Did they not search?"

"When mom was teaching me Runes I read a couple of books and found a way to ward the door. To anyone not knowing it was there it was invisible."

"Creative as always, Alexis." – Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Not that it helped." – Muttered Alexis but the Professor heard it. – "I thought of giving myself up but both mom and dad wanted me to go. Just then, however, the Death Eaters saw me and as my instincts took over I ran. I ran like a coward leaving them there to die. If only I had done something…" – By now she was sobbing openly. As Dumbledore tried to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down she flinched.

"Do not blame yourself, Alexis. Your parents loved you and would not want to see you like that."

"I loved them too, but I ran away. I didn't want to see them die too."

"You had to. If you had died there or had been taken to the Dark Lord, your parents' sacrifices would have been for nothing. You know love is the strongest magic. Believe in it and keep them in you heart and they will live on with you."

"Nice words for something as gruesome as death, Professor."

"There are more fearsome things…"

"…then death. I know. But in this case, this death, it scares me. It scares me that I was so helpless, that I couldn't do anything to help. That now I'm alone. What will I do? I don't have anywhere to go."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I've tried to convince you to come t school here, but you;ve refused me."

"You know why, Professor."

"And I've never found that a valid reason. You need to learn to control you abilities. Especially after what happened. The better you learn, the safer it will be. Knowing how to control it will make anyone else wanting to control it through you hard. So I again invite to attend this school. Please, Alexis. I'll give you time to think about it. " – And with that the Headmaster turned to leave.

"Wait, Professor. I…I think…I accept. You're right. I'm not letting my parents down. They've always believed in me. Now it's my turn to believe in myself." – Confidence laced her words and her eyes held determination.

"Well then that's settled. All that's left is for me to arrange for you to take your OWLs and you'll be officially a student here."

"OWLs? Do I have to?"

"I know your mother is a great teacher and with your reading tendencies you're well above the level of normal 5th years but you'll have to take your OWLs if only to determine your subjects for NEWTs. Ever given any thought to what you want to do when you grew up."

"Well, not really. But now I know. I want to be an Auror. What OWLs do I have to take, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at the girl in front of him. She had suffered so much, and now with the death of her parents he could definitely understand her choice of work.

"You'll need at least five NEWTs with nothing below Exceed Expectations. So you'll need at least five OWLs, too. I suggest Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms but that's only suggestion. You still need one."

"I'll take these plus Ancient Runes. I'll try with all OWLs but I'll concentrate on those five."

"Very well, I'll explain that due to unusual circumstances you'll have to take your OWLs now."

Just then a fireplace roared and out stepped a stern looking woman. He knew her as Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

"Albus, what are you doing here? I told you this girl needs to rest. She's been dehydrated and sleep deprived and she does not need to be excited right now."

"But I am resting, look, lying down and everything, Madam Pomfrey." - Said Alexis irritated that she was thought to be weak.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, young lady." – Said the nurse surprised.

"I'm sorry. My name is Alexis Keen. And the Professor has told me about you."

"No matter that now. You need to sleep so I'll have to ask you to leave Albus."

"Of course, Poppy. Alexis, we'll finish this conversation when you feel better."

And with that the Headmaster left.

"But I'm fine." – Tried to protest Alexis but Madam Pomfrey just gave her a goblet with some potion in it and as she drank it Alexis guessed what it was – Dreamless Sleep Potion.

* * *

When Alexis felt well enough to get out of the hospital wing (actually when Madam Pomfrey said she could leave) Alexis was sorted. She decided that she wanted to know where she was to go. It was not a hard choice- the Hat contemplated on weather to put her in Ravenclaw, but decided on Gryffindor in the end. It said that her "name dictated her faith and she had to embrace everything as it is". So from then on she went to the Gryffindor Tower, unpacked her stuff and concentrated on going through her OWLs. She reread some of the 5th year book again. The library was her favorite place. Madam Pince was strict but Alexis shared her opinion: books should be taken care of and returened on time. She always tried to be precise and took care of the books she took out of the library. She met some of the teachers that were in the castle for the summer. Professor Minerva McGonagall was to be her head of house. She has met her once before on Diagon Alley. She was a strict woman, but Alexis found her quite opinionated and enjoyed discussing different topics. Professor Flitwick was, well, she found him entertaining and couldn't wait to attend his classes.

Alexis also made a trip to Diagon Alley to get her supplies and schoolbooks. She also bought a cat – an Egyptian Mau which she named Isis.

At the end of August she took her OWLs which she passed as follows:

Charms - O

Potions - O

Transfiguration - O

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

Herbology - E

Study of Ancient Runes - O

Care of Magical Creatures - O

Astronomy - E

History of Magic – E

With her marks satisfying enough to attend Hogwarts and pursue a career as an Auror, Alexis Keen thought she was ready to face, for the first time, the upcoming school year. But was she, really?


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 4

First Impressions

The 1st of September. For every magical child in Great Britain it meant the start of the school year. It meant a trip to King's Cross station and from there a trip on the scarlet steam engine named the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts from Platform 9¾ at 11 am sharp.

Alexis Keen was standing on King's Cross station admiring the architecture. It was 10:30 am and she had half an hour to get through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and board Hogwarts Express. The ceiling covering the station was tall and made of glass and there were lots of people (mostly muggles) walking and either searching for their train or waiting for friends or family to arrive since it served as a major intercity and commuter rail hub for Muggles going to North London or Yorkshire and the North East and Scotland.

Alexis pushed her trolley towards the Barrier. She and Professor Dumbledore had decided that she will travel with the other students on Hogwarts Express. Alexis was thrilled. For one, she'd always wanted to travel with Hogwarts Express and she could meet people from her year and hopefully not feel awkward as the 'new girl'. As she reached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 she looked around her to make sure no muggles were watching (her disappearing between the barrier would be highly suspicious at best) and, running lightly, pushed the trolley through it.

Over the entry to the platform there was a wrought iron archway bearing the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_. A sign was hanging, reading: _Hogwarts Express__, eleven o'clock_. The big steaming machine that was the Hogwarts Express was standing proudly on the rails. It was magnificent. There were students saying goodbye to their parents, different animals were voicing their displeasure of being separated from their owners. She felt someone push her forward nearly making her fall, but a hand steadied her.

"I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going." – Said a smooth light voice.

As Alexis looked up she met a pair of light brown eyes sprayed with gold specks. The face of the boy was pale, his hair was light brown hair and his facial expression spoke of a calm and good-natured person and his eyes spoke of a lot of knowledge.

"Don't worry. No harm done." – She said while smiling.

"Hey, MOONY." – They both looked in the direction of the shout and saw two black haired guys waving in their direction.

"Excuse me." – He said while nodding at her and shaking his head, headed towards the guys. She stood there for a second watching as both guys hugged the one she met and headed toward the train. Looking at her wrist-watch and seeing she had 20 more minutes she walked calmly toward the train. She didn't have problems getting her luggage on the train since she had cast a Light-Weight Charm on her trunk while still at Hogwarts. Walking along the corridor she found an empty compartment and went inside. Getting her luggage at the rack above her she pulled out a book out of her bag and, getting comfortable, started reading. It was, after all, a long ride. She learned from Professor McGonagall that the train arrived at Hogwarts in the early evening.

* * *

Remus Lupin was walking toward the Barrier to Platform 9 ¾ along his parents. As they reached the Barrier he bid his parents goodbye and crossed. Just as he was emerging on the other side he felt himself colliding with someone. His hands shot out to steady himself and the person he collided with. Looking at them he saw a mane of long black hair and a slender frame. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, blue checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with white and blue tennis shoes.

"I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going." – Remus said. As she looked up at him he was met by a pair of blue eyes, peach-colored skin and red lips. She was really pretty, he had to admit.

"Don't worry. No harm done." – She replayed with a smile. Her voice was gentle. He didn't remember seeing her before but he was not one to look at every girl. Then again he thought a girl like her would be popular. Maybe she was new? That would be unusual since magic schools rarely got transferred students, if ever... He'd have to ask Sirius about her. If anyone would know about a pretty girl it would be Sirius. And speaking of the devil…

"Hey, MOONY." – Remus turned toward the source of the shout and saw two of his three best friends: Sirius Black and James Potter. Smiling lightly and shaking his head he nodded at the girl and headed toward his friends. When he reached them he was tackled into a bear hug by both of them.

"I would have heard you without shouting, Sirius. There was no need for the whole station to hear you." – Said Remus.

"Where would be the fun in that.. Attention is the word, Moony. A-tten-tion." – Said the guy, his gray eyes filled with joy and mischief. His black hair was falling gracefully over his eyes and was a little longer than most boys'.

"Yeah, Remus. We're The Marauders – we live for attention. We're not gonna stay in the shadows. The spotlight is ours." – Said the other boy with his hands in the air and bowing as if to an invisible crowd. Remus laughed at his friends' antics.

"Come on; let's go find Peter and board the train." – Said the still laughing Remus.

"Yeah, where is he, anyway? I swear this boy has no sense of direction."

With that the boys went in search for their friend.

* * *

"How can you get lost in a train, Wormtail? And end up in the Slytherin part of it?" – Asked Sirius as he and the rest of the Marauders were walking along the corridor of the train. He, James and Remus had just saved their friend from the 'slimy Slytherins' as Sirius liked to refer to them. Peter had, somehow, managed to 'get lost' while searching for his friends and ended up near the Slytherin compartment. Needless to say they hadn't reacted well to this 'intrusion' and decided to play around with Peter. When the rest of the Marauders found him he had been suspended upside down. The boys were quick to get him down and after a verbal spar with the Slytherins, the four Gryffindors went in search of an empty compartment.

"Oh, come on, there has to be one." – Whined Sirius as they passed another full compartment. They were near the end of the train and yet haven't found one empty one. There were some, like the one holding the red-headed and fiery tempered love interest of James Potter – Lily Evans, but the moment she saw him, she flicked her wand and the compartment door closed and locked. James' face fell and he tried to get Lily's attention through the glass by shouting for 'Evans to let him in and go out with him, already' but she had her head turned and was blatantly ignoring him.

They were almost at the end of the train when they came across a compartment which held only one person – the girl Remus had bumped into before. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, we meet again." – He said with a smile. – "Do you mind if me and my friends sit here since all the other compartments are full?"

She looked up from her book and gave a small nod.

"Yes, of course."

The other three boys were looking at the girl with curiosity and then they looked at their friend with question in their eyes.

"Well, well, Moony, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend. You should never hide something like that from us. We won't tease you. Much." – Said Sirius as he put his luggage at the rack and laughed.

"Sirius, stop it." – Remus turned toward the girl. – "I apologize for my friend's behavior."

It was obvious the girl was not at all impressed with Sirius' antics. She looked ay Remus again and smiled.

"I'm Alexis Kenn. It's pleasure to meet you." – She said as she got up and nodded but did not extend her arm.

"Remus Lupin." – Said Remus. – "The boy with the glasses is James Potter." – James gave a smile and a wave. – "The blond boy is Peter Pettigrew." – Peter just stared at her. – "And this is…"

"Sirius Black at your service." – Sirius gave one of his most charming smiles as he gently took her hand. The contact was for a mere second but Alexis stiffened and tore her hand out of Sirius' own. Images flashed before her eyes. A dark and gloomy room, young men with longish black hair, probably Sirius, shouting, the slam of a door… 'What happened' – thought Alexis as a light headache started forming behind her eyes.

The boys looked at her startled. She tried to give them a reassuring smile. She berated herself for not being concentrated enough to stop the flow of memories. If she wanted to fit in incidents like this one _mustn't_ occur.

"You OK?" – Asked James.

"Yes, don't worry."

"So tell me, pretty lady," – Continued Sirius trying to ignore the incident as he sat next to Alexis. Remus sat next to Sirius and James and Peter sat opposite them. – "You're new, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be in sixth year. Gryffindor. "

"Us, too. I guess we'll see lots of each other, then. How about you letb me show you around the castle. I'm sure we can have a good time." – Sirius smirked and then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you thing you're coming on too strong. Does this tactic actually work on girls or are you trying endlessly, praying it gave any result?" – Asked Alexis, a small smirk adoring her face.

The other three boys laughed while Sirius looked bewildered. Alexis took his hand off her shoulders, careful not to touch him directly, and looked at the boy next to her. He was easily 6'3" and had longish black hair and storm gray eyes. He was roguishly handsome; his eyes were dancing with mischief. His jaw was defined and his cheekbones were a little higher than normal boys but that gave his face a definite aristocratic look. When he had smiled at her he showed perfectly white teeth. All in all he was gorgeous. The problem was he obviously knew it. And that made him quite arrogant.

"You'll have to excuse our friend here. He thinks he's irresistible to the ladies. Poor fella actually believes it." – Said James shaking his head in mock pity. He and the other two boys laughed. Alexis chuckled.

"Hey, I _am_ irresistible to the female population." – Exclaimed Sirius.

"See, what did I tell you? He actually believes it."

"Just because you've been pinning over that Evans for millenniums now and she doesn't give you the time of the day..,"

"Leave her out of this."

And with that the two friends started their bickering.

Remus looked at the girl. She had lot interest in his friend' bickering and has gone back to her book. He took this time to study her. She appeared cheerful and easy-going but he could see how her shoulders slumped every time she appeared to be lost in thought and her eyes turned guarded. He himself could see that because he was the same around people who didn't know of his 'fury little problem' as James liked to refer to it. So what was bothering her?

"What are you reading?" – Asked Remus, now sitting next to her, seeing as Sirius had James in a headlock.

"Oh, I'm just rereading 'Fantastic beast and where to find them'." – Alexis replayed smiling sheepishly.

"Are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Well, I want to, but that depends on the other classes in my curriculum.'

"Do you know what other subjects you want?"

"I was hoping to take Charms, Potions, DADA and Transfiguration."

"Aren't those the preferred subject for an Auror?" – Remus knew most of those who pursued a career Dark Wizard Catchers chose those subjects, seeing as they were most useful for them.

"Yes, there are. That's what I'm aiming for."

By now the two struggling boys were also listening in on the conversation.

"So you wanna be an Auror?" – Asked James again.

"I thing we established that already."

"You need high marks on you OWLs to get into NEWT level of those subjects."

"Except for Potions. If you're from a famous family Slughorn will adore you."

"Well, I'm not from a famous family, but I did get Outstanding in those four subject, and Ancient Runes too. So I'll probably be taking those. I've been considering COMC, too, but I might be overestimating myself."

"You got Os on all of these?" - Asked Peter, looking at her in awe.

"That's really good." – Remarked Remus making Alexis flush. She could not, for the life of her, take compliments without blushing.

"Yeah only Remus here beat you. He took 9 OWls with Os and one with E."

"It was nothing" – Murmured Remus.

"But it is. I only had 6 Os and 3 Es. Your result is amazing."

"Well, then you'll be seeing a lot of us since we're taking these classes too."

She turned to look at James as he said that. He was as tall as Sirius with black hair that stuck up in the back, but somehow managed to _not_ look ridicules. His hazel eyes were looking at her from behind thin-rimmed glasses, which suited him better than most. He had an open face and his eyes showed his mischievous side. Alexis found herself wondering who these boys were. They just burst into her compartment, one of them made a move on her. She still wondered about what she saw – she was almost certain the man she saw must be related to Sirius. But then why would he be shouting like that? She decided not to give it much thought. She would judge them on their present, not their past.

"You're trying for Aurors, too?" – She was glad she met someone who shared her dream. More then that they didn't mind that she, a girl, wanted to be an Auror.

"Not trying. We're going to be. For sure." – Exclaimed James as Sirius and he bumped fists.

"So, anyway, why would a pretty lady like you want to be an Auror? It's a pretty serious profession."

"Are you implying I'm not serious?"

"No, you're not. I am." – Grinned Sirius as the other boys grunted. That joke again…

"Drop it, mate. This is getting old. And it's not getting you anywhere." – James commented as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Oh, she'll give into me. She's just playing hard to get."

"Sure I am." – Said Alexis sarcastically. – "You know, maybe if you dropped the arrogance level a couple notches it would actually work."

"So you think I'm so hot I need some cooling down." – Sirius smirked while towering over her seat.

"Yeah, maybe I'll push you into the Black Lake."

"Just say when Alexis and I'll give you a hand." – James laughed as Sirius tackled him again.

"You traitor. I'll show you." - And with that the boys began their mock-fight again.

"Are they always like that?" – She asked Remus.

"Yes, most of the time. But they're best friend. Nothing can get them apart."

"Yes, I can see that."

Just then the trolley with the food arrived and all arguing was postponed in favor of the food. Alexis bought some _Bertie Bott's_ Every Flavor Beans. Alexis got some nice ones like chocolate, sour cherry, milk and pumpkin juice, but also spinach, glue and fennel. She laughed as James got one that tasted like soap and when tears appeared in Sirius' eyes as he ate a hot pepper flavored one. After the initial rejection Sirius seemed to have given up on trying to get her to go out with him as he hadn't said (or done) anything in a while but he made it clear he hadn't when they were playing Exploding Snap and he leaned to her whispering in her ear:

"Come on, baby. Go out with me."

She looked straight at him as she replayed.

"Do you really get it so rarely that you want it so badly?"

The three boys in the compartment burst out in laughter again as Sirius' face scrunched. She obviously stuck a nerve.

"Like hell. You're not the only girl out there." – He said with anger evident in his voice.

"And this is why I'll keep saying no – you way to arrogant and self-centered. The universe does not revolve around you."

"Ask any of the girls I've went out with and…"

"…and dumped. Way to make an impression."

"Why you…"

"Now now, you two. Stop that and concentrate on the game." – Remus, the mediator he was, tried to calm them down but just then his cards exploded. At his bewildered looked all occupants of the compartment started laughing and Remus soon joined then. 'All in all', Alexis thought to herself, 'an entertaining ride'.

As the ride continued Alexis found she liked the company of the boys. Their lively attitudes and cheerfulness made her forget her own problems, if just for a moment. She knew that deep down her grief had not disappeared, but for some reason it eased a bit. Enough, in fact, to put a smile back on her face. She knew Professor Dumbledore had been worried about her – she had concentrated on her studies, drowning in essays and books in an attempt to ease the grief. And here are those boys that helped her with such ease, not even realizing what they've done. Then again, they were a threat to her, too. She noticed that she got too comfortable around them. A couple of times when they played cards she almost touched Remus and hardly had the time to withdraw her hand, covering it up as her changing her mind on what card to play. If she wasn't careful, not only she, but those around her as well could very well be in danger.

Just as it was getting dark they decided to change into their robes. The boys gave her privacy (although Sirius did not forget to offer her his help), and as she changed and then they, they felt the train slow down and stop at Hogsmeade Station. As they got off the train, Alexis and The Marauders headed towards the carriages. As she neared them she stopped dead in her tracks. The creatures standing harnessed to the carriage were… words escaped her. There were two of them. They resembled winged-horses with skeleton like appearance. They were pawing the ground and, well if a horse could do that, they were _huffing_. As if they were impatient to go.

"What are they?" – Asked Alexis, her voice a little breathless.

"What are who?" – Asked James as he looked at her curious.

"Those things pulling the carriages?"

"There's nothing pulling the carriages, Alexis." – Said Remus with concern in his voice.

"But I can see them. They're right there." – Exclaimed Alexis, exasperated.

"You sure you drank all the potions the mediwitch prescribed you?" – Asked Sirius with a smirk on his face, but he obviously wondered if she was sane, too.

"Don't let your lack of knowledge make the girl question her sanity, Black." – Said a voice from behind them and as they turned they saw a beautiful red-headed girl standing there.

"Evans, you've finally realized your love for me and now we're gonna ride the carriages together as we look on the magnificent castle and ki…"

"In your dreams, Potter. There're just no more carriages left so I have to ride with you." – As they got on Alexis found herself sitting next to the new girl.

"I'm Alexis Kenn, by the way. I'm please to meet your acquaintance." – She just felt like she should speak more sophistically when with this girl.

"I'm Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." – She said as she smiled at her.

"You… um…can you see them, too?" – Asked Alexis the question that was vexing her.

"No, but I know what they are. I heard from other classmates that they've seen them, too, so I did a little research. They're called thestrals. They're not featured in 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them' but information can be found about them in the library." - Lily explained.

"Why can she see them and not us, then? Why is she so special?" – Asked Sirius, unaware of the uneasiness that settled in Lily's stomach.

"Well, they…they can only be seen by people who have…"

"Who have?" – Asked Alexis curious, but with a definite sense of dread.

"Who've seen…death" – finished Lily, looking anywhere but at the stunned Alexis.

That last statement by Lily made all further conversation in the carriage impossible and contributed to an awkward silence.

"Those who have seen death" rang in Alexis' ears. Her eyes stung from the tears that threatened to fall but she held strong. As she looked through the window again she saw the blackness of the creature harnessed in the carriage and could only compare it to the darkness in the hole in her heart.

* * *

Walking up toward the Great Hall the mood of the group was a little lighter. As they had gotten out of the carriages and Lily had hurried to her friends James had made another, surprisingly, unsuccessful attempt to get her to go out with him. As they watched the red-head stroll to the doors of the Great Hall Sirius kept teasing his friend about his 'fruitless relationship'.

The group answered the Hall laughing again and headed toward the Gryffindor table.

"By the way, Alexis, when did you get sorted?" – Asked Remus as he sat down opposite her with Peter next to him and Sirius and James next to her. James' seat was 'accidentally' located just two seats from Lily's.

"When I came to talk to Professor Dumbledore about my acceptance. It was decided I would be sorted in his office then, rather then with the first years."

"Oh. Okay then."

Just then the door to the Grand Hall opened and in went Professor McGonagall followed by the frightened first years. They were all looking in wonder at the ceiling of the Great Hall and the flying candles providing the light. Alexis could not blame them. Even though she's already had her fair share of meals in the Hall, she still marveled at how beautiful it was. The night was clear and the crescent moon and the stars were shining brightly.

As the hat sang it's song and the first years were sorted Alexis took her time to look around at the other houses. When her eyes landed on the one person in particular, her whole body went rigid. The boy looked a year older then her with long blond hair and prominent, aristocratic-like features. She has not met him, or so she thought, but there was something strangely familiar about him. Something she did not trust. His cold stare as he watched the Sorting made chills run down her spine. She had learned to listen to her gut feelings and right now they're telling her he was trouble.

"Hey, who is he?" – Asked Alexis the boys as she looked at him.

They followed her gaze and she saw their expression turn grim.

"Lucius Malfoy. Slimy Slytherin. You do not need to associate with the likes of him." – Answered Sirius with malice in his voice.

"I would advice her on not associating with the likes of you." – Chimed in Lily Evans. She had obviously heard their conversation.

"Just 'cause you are all 'friendly' with Snivelly doesn't mean all of us have to fall so low."

"Now look here, Black…"

"May I have your attention please?" – Asked the Headmaster as he rose from his seat. – "I have a few words to say to you. Fidelis, paratus, gelamen. Enjoy the meal."

And with that the gold plates were filled with food and the goblets were filled with pumpkin juice. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup. As everyone started eating the ghosts entered the Hall, too. Chatter and laughter filled the room. As everyone filled themselves with food (especially Sirius and James), the Headmaster stood up again.

"Well, now that we've eaten, on to the announcements! First, as I'm sure you have noticed, we have a new student. She was sorted into Gryffindor. Her name's Alexis Keen and she'll be joining the ranks of our sixth years. I hope you all give her a warm welcome. Now, just a reminder to all students, there is to be no magic used in-between classes or in the corridors. Just like the name says, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. The complete list of items banned from school can be found on Mr. Filch's office. Now off to bed you go."

After going out of the Great Hall and saying the password _("Fortis Basium")_ to the painting of the Fat Lady, Alexis left The Marauders on the common room after bidding them Good Night (she suspected they were planning a Welcome Back prank), and headed up to the girl's dormitories. Getting into her night gown she collapsed on her bed. She put a Silencing Charm and an Alarm-Clock Charm to wake her up at 6.00am. As she closed her eyes she felt all of the days' cheerfulness disappear. She tried to not let it affect her but the events of the prior month were too much. She knew she had to be strong; for her parents, for her new friends, for her own mind to be at rest. But even though she knew this, again the last thing she saw before she let darkness swallow her was the green light that robbed her of her parents…

* * *

Okay, I know that Lucius Malfoy is 6 years older then The Marauders and must be 22 when they are 16, but for the sake of the story, imagine he's 17.

The password is in Latin, if anyone is interested in the meaning.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Read&Review


	5. Chapter 5: He Said, She Said

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

Chapter 5

He Said, She Said…

After biting goodbye to Alexis, the Marauders sat in the Common Room in front of the fire. Remus was sitting comfortably in a red velvety armchair, Peter was in the one opposite him, James sat with one leg propped on the arm of the couch and Sirius sat next to him with his feet at the back of the couch and his head hanging from the edge. It was getting late and the boys were the only ones who were awake in the Common Room.

"So, let's talk about the Back To School Prank. This year it has to be something spectacular. Like no other before." – Said Sirius as he righted himself, a big grin on his face.

"You're not by any chance trying to impress someone, are you, mate?" – James looked at his friend with suspicion in his tone but the undertone was teasing.

"No idea what you're talking about, mate." – Sirius replayed, but his eyes shifted to the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sirius. She doesn't look your…type." – Said Remus looking at the fire. When no one answered him he looked at his friends to see them in a shock. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes could rival plates in size. James was the first to recover.

"What do you mean she's not his type, mate. Girl is this guy's type."

"Yeah, what is this, Moony? You doubt my stud-ly methods?" – Sirius sounded offended.

"How could I, Sirius. You think you're chick magnet…"

"I AM chick magnet, Moony."

"…but she just looks different. For starters you got owned by her." – At that all the guys except Sirius laughed, and the 'owned' himself just pouted. – "And she not once fawned over you. So just leave her. She's not some bimbo for you to go out with and then break up. She just looks more fragile then most. She doesn't need any more hurt. And you clearly don't know the definition of the word 'relationship'."

"You feel strong about that, Remus." – James looked at his friend. They've just met this girl, and here was his friend defending her.

Sirius, on the other hand looked thoughtful. While it didn't matter what other people thought about his 'escapades', the opinion of his three friends mattered to him a great deal. To hear the same accusations from his friends was a blow that hurt.

"You think I can't have a relationship." – He intended that to be a casual question but his voice betrayed him and it came out stronger.

"Sirius, everybody knows you're not a relationship material. Even you've said it. You don't 'do' relationships, you 'do' girls." – It was James that replayed this time.

"I so can. It's just that all the girls want one thing – and I'm giving it to them." - This time there was a smirk on his face.

Just then James thought of something. 'Yes. This will work. I'm brilliant.' – "Hey, Padfoot, how about a bet, then, mate?" – At that Sirius looked up. If he were in his dog form, Padfoot would be wagging his tail and his ears would be perked. He was always ready for a challenge. – "You will have one month to 'woo' Alexis into going out with you and then you'll have to be in a relationship with her for at least two months' time."

"Get your money ready, Prongs. 'Cus I'm so gonna win. "

"Moony will be the umpire." – James said, not even thinking about it. Remus always was the referee when he and Sirius betted. He was always neutral in his judgment and once he said who the winner was nobody argued.

"No, not this time, James." – The use of his full name startled the boy and he looked at his longtime friend. – "You can count me out of that. While I might agree with most things I will not agree to intentionally hurting someone."

"We're not hurting anyone, Moony."

"Not physically, Sirius, but emotionally. If she says yes that will mean she likes you. And when she finds out it was just a bet she'll be heartbroken. She's been through enough hurt."

"That's the second time you've said that, Moony. How do you even know?"

"Because I've seen the same look in her eyes. One full of hurt, one that's seen things one wishes to forget."

"Where have you seen that, Remus?" – Asked James with caution.

"In the mirror, mate." – At that the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Then Remus looked at James. – "Imagine Lily says yes to you, James, you start going out and then she tells you it was just a bet. How would you feel?"

"I…she…she'll never do that." – stuttered James. The thought hurt…

"And you will?" – Asked Remus in a quiet voice.

"I…no, you're right. I shouldn't have suggested it. I'm sorry."

"You're backing down, Prongs?" – Sirius, who kept quiet during the exchange couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Yes, Padfoot. Monny's right. It's not fair. When we bet amongst each other it's fine, but to involve other at the chance of her getting hurt…"

"We've involved Snape before."

"Are you saying she's like Snape?"

"NO, nobody is as vile as Snivelly. But…"

"How about you try for friends, Padfoot?" – Remus looked at his friend with a gleam in his eyes. – "Just get to know her. You three helped me. Many people would have run away when they found about my…"

"…furry little problem?" – Supplied James and all the boys laughed.

"Your time of the month?" – Sirius couldn't help putting his two cents in there, too.

"Yeah, yeah, that. Anyway, maybe we can help her."

"But how can you be sure, Moony. She laughed in the train and at the feast, Sirius got owned by her…"

"Will you drop that?" – Asked Sirius exasperated. He would never live this down, would he?

"Not a chance, mate. How many times have you joked about me getting owned by Lily? You don't do it, anymore, though. Why's that?"

"Yeah, well, it's such a daily occurrence, already, that it's getting old." – Sirius had a smirk on his face.

"And your 'Sirius-serious' joke is not." – Bit back James.

"Um…how about that prank?" – They all looked at Peter, who hadn't said anything until now.

"Yeah, we're getting off track here. Let's just forget about all this. Alexis is, or hopefully will be our friend. That's it. Now, any ideas about a prank?" – James said, summing it up.

"Well, I've been thinking, how about we…" _- Remus said and the boys spent the rest of the time talking about it until they all got too tired and headed for their beds. Fortunately, it was Saturday the next day, so they didn't need to get up early.

"_You're a disgrace to this family. I never thought I would give birth to such a muggle-loving spawn like you." _

"_Well, I never asked to be born in a family that agrees to enslave themselves to a hypocritical moron of a Dark Lord."_

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"_

"_I HAVE EVERY RIGHT. BUT, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING. I'LL NOT STAND THIS ANY LONGER."_

"_HA, AND WHERE WILL YOU GO? NO ONE WILL WANT A TRAITOR LIKE YOU."_

"_I HAVE FRIENDS. SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER KNOW ABOUT."_

"_GO, THEN. GO TO YOU SO CALLED FRIENDS. THEY'RE JUST AS TREACHEROUS AS YOU."_

"_GOOD RIDANCE."_

_A loud bang echoed through the silence._

Alexis woke up with a start. She hated when that happened. She should have been more careful around Sirius. But how could his life be like that. What had happened to make him run away…that was it, right. It couldn't have been anything else. She shook her head to clear it. It was not her memory so she would try to ignore it. She looked outside the window – it was just starting to light up outside. She took her wrist-watch – it said 6 o'clock. She had about two hours until breakfast was about to start. She got up and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt about two sizes too big for her. Quietly walking out of the room she headed down to go out of the castle. For the month she's been here she had the castle down…ok, she had the main entrances and most of the classrooms down. Right now she was headed down to the Quiddich pitch. As she got there she started with a light jog. It was a habit. She used to go running with her dad in the mornings, so she made sure to follow that even now. And, even if she was not, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep after her nightmare. Which brought up the same questions. What had happened? Why was Sirius shouting at his parents? They seemed to hate each other? Why? She knew she'd try to figure it out – her curiosity was something she was not proud of, especially with her ability, but still, she didn't believe curiosity killed the cat. Stupidity did, and curiosity was blamed. And Alexis was not stupid. She's had this for as long as she could remember, she knew how to work subtly by know.

As she made two rounds around the pitch and did her morning routine exercises, a combination of kick-box and aerobics, she looked at her watch only to see she had about an hour to get ready for breakfast. So she went up to the Gryffindor Tower, took a shower (most of the girls were not awake yet, Lily was the only one, in fact, and she was trying to rub the sleep off her eyes), and dressed. The weather was still warm enough, so she put on black skinny jeans and blue short-sleeved shirt. She was just putting her hair in a high ponytail when Lily got out of the shower.

"Good morning, Lily." – Said Alexis in a sing-song voice which made the others stir.

"Hey, yourself. You're cheery in the morning. I'm glad there is somebody other then me who could take waking up early in the morning."

"Hm, I go for some exercises in the morning, so I'm used to it." – Answered Alexis smiling.

"Maybe I could come with you sometime?" – Suggested Lily. – "Unless you want to be alone, of course."

"No, some company wouldn't be bad. I wake up at around six, just so you know."

"That's fine." – As Lily finished getting dressed, the girls headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not many people were in the Common Room but as they got to the Great Hall they saw more people. They sat opposite each other at the table. – "So, you're friends with the Marauders?"

"Well, I'm not sure. We met at the train. Actually, I met Remus earlier when we bumped into each other at King's Cross station. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." – Her answer was a little rushed which in turn made Alexis suspicious. – "You better don't hang around them too much. They're trouble makers."

There was a pause in which Lily looked at Alexis to find her staring at her.

"Which one of them do you like?"

"WHAT? What could give you the impression I liked one of them?"

"Now, now, Evans, it's not polite to shout in the Great Hall."

"Oh, please, Potter. Like you would know anything about being polite."

"Do you have to be so grumpy in the morning, Evans?"

"I was fine until you showed up, Potter."

"Guys, stop it. It's not good to start the morning with a fight, now is it?" – Asked Alexis with a smile.

"And what are you so happy about? It is 15 minutes to 8. It's too early to be so peeerky." – Said Sirius as he yawned and sat next to her, putting his hands on the table and his head on his hands.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. It's a great day." – To emphasize her point Alexis looked at the ceiling which mirrored the clear morning sky.

"Ugh." – Was the eloquent response she got. As Alexis turned to Remus who seemed keener to converse, Sirius looked at the dark-haired girl next to him. Even after finishing with the prank and going to bed the conversation still stuck in Sirius' head. Become friends with her, that's what Remus said. How, though? With the boys it was easy – after all they were boys. They had much in common. But with this girl? He was used to going out with girls. Ever though Remus said Sirius couldn't hold a relationship, it was not like he had a chance. All the girls he's gone out with wanted one thing and after that they too moved on, like him. He's never had the chance to have a relationship. So, being friends with her, he decided, he'd try. How, though? 'Get to know her' whispered his inner Remus' voice.

"Hey, Alexis, you like Quidditch?" – He asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Yes, I do." – She said looking at him, now. Remus looked at him with approval. Sirius had not yet tried to hit in her. Maybe she'd help his friend to make more friends. Remus knew his accusations of Sirius were not only his friend's fault. Maybe Alexis will help him to open up to others, not only the Marauders.

"Cool. Are you a good flyer?"

"Decent enough, I think. You?"

"I'm on the Quidditch team, baby. Of course I'm good."

"And modest, too." – Said Alexis while one of her eyebrows rose.

"No place for modesty where the truth is concerned." – Answered Sirius. 'Idiot' his inner Remus yelled 'Is this how you show her you're serious.', 'I am Siri…', 'Don't make that joke even in your head, for Merlin's sake!'

"Hm, I suppose you're right. But I'll see that for myself, won't I? Since you're on the team you probably know when the first match is due."

"What say you, Captain James?" – Sirius said while saluting to James.

"You're captain? You must be really good, then?" – Asked Alexis turning to look at James.

"You hear that, Evans, now you must be impressed."

"The only thing I'm impressed by is that you can get through the doors with that big head of yours." – Said Lily and with a flick of her hair she stood up. – "Are you coming, Alexis?"

"Um…I will stay here for a while longer."

"Very well." – With that Lily went to sit with the other sixth year girls.

As they continued their breakfast, Alexis made small talk with Remus and Sirius and James kept trying to get Lily's attention. Peter just ate his breakfast. Just then Dumbledore stood up to announce that this afternoon everyone would have to go to their Head of House to decide what subjects they could continue with.

"So, Alexis, did you decide on your subjects for this year?" – Asked Remus.

"Yeah, I'll stick with Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes and COMC, and I'm still considering Herbology and Astronomy. I have an E in both so I'm not sure I'll be allowed to take them, but…"

"Why do you make your life complicated? James and I are going for Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA and COMC. And maybe Devination. It's always fun to mess with Trelawny."

"Well, Herbology will be useful I think. It's good to know your surroundings. And Astronomy is just interesting. They're not so complicated. "

"First of all, I meant Ancient Runes – that's like one of the most difficult classes. And Herbology and Astronomy might not be hard for you but they will take a lot of your time."

Alexis looked at Sirius with a thoughtful expression. He was behaving strange. Not once had he hit on her…for now, that is. Not that it bothered her, but after building a stereotype for him and then the dream and his behavior now, she was feeling confused about this boy. The others she was already starting to figure out. James was funny, mischievous, good at Quidditch, obviously since he was the captain, he had a humongous crush on Lily Evans but he made a fool out of himself when he was near her. He acted arrogant and conceited but he wasn't like that, not really, anyway. Remus was quiet, well quieter in comparison to Sirius and James, but he, too, was popular – with his academics, that is. He was prefect, along with Lily, but for all he was putting in the front he must be just as mischievous as the rest or he won't be with them. What is more, cutting knowledge with a mischievous streak was a frightful combination. But he also had this faraway look, his eyes were somehow older then any 16-year-old boy should have. It kinda reminded her of herself, when she thought of her parents. Peter, well, he was just…she couldn't for the love of her figure out why he was a Marauder. No offence, but up until now she couldn't put her finger on it. But Sirius was a mystery wrapped in puzzle. He acted arrogant one minute and then he was normal and funny the next. But he was obviously a playboy if the blond that attached herself to his arm was any indication…wait, what?

"Hey, Siri-baby."- Almost moaned said blond. Alexis almost laughed out loud at Sirius' expression. The boys were obviously used to that because when he looked at them for help they just shrugged and smirked. – "How about you, me and an empty broom cupboard?"

"Um, you were…" – asked Sirius with so much innocence in his voice that if it weren't for the fact that the question implied a number of girls had been asked that, would have convinced anyone he was innocence reincarnated.

"I'm um…busy right now. Maybe some other time." – Said Sirius while glancing awkwardly at Alexis.

"Oh, come on. You won't be sorry, I can promise you." – The girl purred in his ear. Seeing his behavior Alexis decided to interfere.

"How about you leave now. He's obviously not in the mood for this." – She tried to sound nonchalant.

"Why don't you mind your own business? This is between me and my Siri-baby." – Said the blond with a hateful look in her eyes.

"How about you really leave me alone." – Said Sirius as he looked to the girl, who seemed attached to him with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

"Hm." – She said huffing and she angrily left the table.

"Thanks, Alexis. You're much better to me then those traitors. You could have said something instead of standing there smirking."

"Oh, but it's always fun to watch, Sirius." – Replayed James.

"Who was she, anyway? I would have said an ex-girlfriend but she seemed to think there was something between you?" – Asked Alexis while tilting her head a little.

"She's just a girl. I don't have girlfriends." – Replayed Sirius nonchalantly.

"I should certainly hope so." – Alexis said.

"Ah, so you finally warmed up to me and you're gonna go out with me?" – Sirius wrapped his hand around her waist.

"No, I meant it is good you're not talking in plural as in girlfriend(s). Anyway, I should be going now. My meeting with McGonagall is just after lunch and I haven't decided on all of my subjects." – With that Alexis stood up unwrapping Sirius' arm from around her and after saying to Lily she'll see her later, headed for the entrance.

"I wouldn't hold up to that appointment if I were you, thought." – Yelled Sirius after her.

"Well, at least you held up for some time, Paddy." – Remus said as he bit into his toast.

"Yeah, whoopee for me." – Remarked Sirius sarcastically as he too continued his overflowing plate.

The school grounds were beautiful. As Alexis walked around the lake she admired her surroundings. It was the beginning of September so everything was still green and the air was fresh. She looked towards the Forbidden Forest. Some of the trees were just near the shore of the lake so she headed there. As she sat down with her back against one of the trees she opened a little purple notebook and pulled out her wand. Opening to a certain page and tapping it with her wand she let the music flow through her. She found this little spell handy. By writing the lyrics of the song you want and then while casting the spell you think of the music it engraves the song into the book. That way she could carry all her favorite music anywhere she went. As the music washed her away she felt her eyes close and she willingly submitted herself to the realm of sleep.

The Marauders calmly walked into the Great Hall at about lunch time. They looked around the Gryffindor table for empty seats and for James' delight found some next to Lily.

"Hello, Evans. How wonderful to see you."

"Can't say the same to you, though, Potter."

"Now, is that any way to be polite to your housemate?"

"When he's as much of a pain as you are, then yes Potter, it is. Now kindly leave me to my lunch before you make me lose my appetite."

"Ouch, red card, James." – Said a new voice. The boys turned around to see Alexis sit between Sirius and Remus opposite Peter and James.

"Red card?" – Asked James with a look of confusion on his face.

"It means you're out, mate." – Supplied Remus with a smile.

"You don't have to be happy about it, you know." – Said James pouting.

"So…what'd you do?" – Sirius turned to Alexis.

"I…just walked around." – She smiled sheepishly.

"Without getting lost?" – Smirked Sirius.

"I am not totally bad with directions, you know."

"You're not totally bad? So you _are _bad with directions?" – Smirked Sirius.

"Well…I…" – Stuttered Alexis while her cheeks went red.

"Give the girl a rest, Paddy."

"Whatever you say, Moony. There'sh tha fhood, anyway." – Sirius replayed with his mouth full.

"Oh, please chew, Padfoot."

All Sirius could do was nod while Alexis and Remus looked at him with amusement.

Alexis put some chicken and baked potatoes in her plate and began eating. Just as she took a sip out of her goblet she heard a laugh echo through the Great Hall. She looked towards the Slytherin table only to have to stifle her own laughter. The Slytherin's robes were all in bright colors and she could see messages written on the back. A boy with greasy looking black hair had his robes in electric yellow and on the back in flashing pink you could read: "Congratulations! You've just won the world award for THE GREASEAST GIT ALIVE." And in small letters: "Please don't leave oil stains all over your award." Similar things were happening to all the Slytherins. On the back of a pair of electric purple robes of a boy with black hair whose features resembled Sirius' in flashing gold it said: "MOMMA"S BOY".

All over the Hall laughter could be heard. The strongest of course was from the Marauders, but Alexis' soon joined them. Lily was trying to maintain a look of disapproval but her lips were twitching slightly. The teachers were looking at the Slytherin table, too. Some were looking amused as well; Slughorn was more confused then angry;

Professor Dumbledore was amiss and Professor McGonagall was outraged.

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETHIGREW!" – McGonagall was literary storming down the aisle between the tables as she neared said boys. The aforementioned boys were looking at her with innocent looks. – "And you, Miss Keen. I expected more of you." – McGonagall said, shaking her head.

"I…what…I didn't…" – Said Alexis while looking around.

"Wait, Professor. She has nothing to do with it." – Protested Remus, the sudden accusation taking him off guard and denying the prank flew out of his head.

"Yeah, leave her out of this," – supplied Sirius. Denial was the last thing on his mind, too.

"I don't want to hear it. You'll all serve detention tonight and tomorrow night. Report to my office after dinner. And turn them back,"

"They'll turn back by tonight." – Said James.

"Hm. I will see you later, Miss Keen." – Huffed McGonagall as she walked back to the teacher's table.

Alexis stood bewildered. How had it come to this? The boys looked at her lowered head and found themselves at a loss. They hadn't meant for her to get involved. As Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and was about to say something Alexis lifted her head.

"Next time, at least let me help with something I'm being punished for, okay?"

The boys looked at her in wonder and then laughed. They all got up and headed to the common room to speak in private since most students will probably want to enjoy the nice day outside. Not the Slytherins though.

"_Fortis Basium"_- Remus said the password and the five of them walked into the Common Room. Thankfully, there were not many people.

"SO, we should include you, shouldn't we?" – Asked Sirius as he sat down.

"Yeah, well, I got detention because of you. The least you could do is let me give some ideas for your pranks."

"Not so easy to weasel your way into The Marauders, you know."

"If I'm going to get punished _because_ of The Marauders I might as well be in on some of it."

"Hm, you hear that boys! She wants to be in on it." – Sirius laughed. – "Like a girl could ever be good enough. Listen, we're sorry to have involved you but we've just met you so don't expect us to be all friendly with you. How ridicules to think you can actually join. Huh." – Said Sirius as if the very idea was the most ridicules things ever. As he looked back at the others he saw Remus' disappointment and the hurt look on Alexis' face. By the time he could think about his words clearly Alexis had already gotten up and with one last "I see" she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Back down at the Common Room the boys were sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"Way to go, Padfoot." – Said Remus with disappointment in his voice. – "She didn't mean to… Look I know why you would be upset, Padfoot, but I'm sure she wasn't trying to intrude on our relationship or try to forcefully barge into it."

"I don't understand what you mean." – Said Sirius. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but while around her he just seemed to lose his cool and he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, but she really is a little forward, isn't she? I mean come on, Remus, joining us just like that. She's a girl."

"First, so what if she's a girl. That doesn't make her lower than us. And I seriously doubt she wanted to be a Marauder. Maybe in on the pranks, but she didn't say anything about being a Marauder, did she?"

"Well,…no." – Said James.

"She may not have said anything about it, but who does she think she is? She's probably only after the popularity that comes from hanging out with us!" – Spat Sirius as he sat up angrily and headed out of the Commonn Room.

"Sirius, wait."

But that did nothing to stop the hard headed teen. Only the sound of the Portrait swinging shut could be heard.

'How dare he? What did I ever do to him? First he asks me out, then he's all normal at breakfast and then after me being falsely accused in participating in something I didn't, because of him, he dares to diss me like that. It was so not fair.'

'How dare she? Just because of some lousy detention she goes all…all…girly on me? All she wants to do is be part of the Marauders to become popular like every other girl. She's just like all of the…ugh, this girls is SO infuriating. I need some relief.'

With that Sirius went to find the blond from this morning.

As Alexis was shutting the door to McGonagall's office she kept thinking of both Lily's and McGonagall's advice.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Alexis knocked on the door of McGonagall's office. "Come in" was heard from the inside and she gently opened the door. _

"_Hello, Professor." – Alexis greeted. She took in her surroundings. Professor McGonagall was using her classroom as her office. In front of her desk there was a chair. _

"_Please, sit, Miss Keen." – Beckoned her McGonagall. – "We need to talk about your academical future and what classes do you intent to take."_

"_Of course, Professor." – Replayed Alexis as she sat down. _

"_So, I must say, for a home-schooled student your OWL results are impressive. Have you thought of your chosen subjects?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. I have. I want to pursue a career as an Auror. So my choice of subjects will have to be beneficial in that direction." _

"_Well, I'm not surprised with your choice. My suggestions will be Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts as a must and a fifth subject since you need at least five NEWTs to proceed in your chosen field."_

"_Yes, Professor. I want to take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures along with those four. I have been considering Herbology and Astronomy but with Ancient Runes I think I'll have my hands full."_

"_Yes, I think those subjects fit quite nicely. I approve."_

"_Thank you, Professor."With that she sat up and headed for the door._

"_Miss Keen. I would reconsider your new…acquaintances. They could be trouble. They usually are."_

"_Thank you, Professor. I would consider your words." _

_**END FLASHBACK **_

That was the second time someone had warned her of The Marauders. The first time when Lily had warned her she thought it was only because the girl wanted to keep face and not reveal her crush on Potter, but after lunch and more importantly – her argument with Sirius, she could see their reasoning. As she walked deep in thought she heard noises coming from a broom cupboard. She knew snooping was bad but as she reached for the handle of the door she heard a giggle and a "That's it, babe!" she stopped. She could recognize the voice – low and husky – it could only be Sirius Black. Disgusted, she walked away in the direction of the library where she had the intention of staying till her detention tonight.

'Great. I got detention on my first day here. Go me!' she thought to herself as she entered the library, smiled at Madam Pince and sat at a table in the corner to enjoy a good book and forget about her problems…that is, until after dinner tonight.

I apologize for not updating for so long; it's just that there have been plot bunnies jumping around in my head for this story, for a JacobOC (Twilight) story [the working title is Fairy Tale Gone Wrong], and for a piece of an original fiction so I've been doing more research than writing. Again, I'm sorry!

Oh, and concerning the Bet – I entertained the idea of actually making them go through with it, but I just couldn't imagine Remus consenting to it or James for the matter. We all know he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt anyone like that.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Read&Review


	6. Chapter 6: Pranks Echoes of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 6

Pranks - Echoes of the Past or Voices of the Future

_A __**Thestral**__ is a clever, great sized breed of __winged horses__ with skeletal body, face with reptilian features and leathery wide wings that resembles a bat. _

_They are very rare, and are considered one of the more dangerous creatures by the __Ministry__. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death (and fully accepted the concept) or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance._

_These creatures can be domesticated and mounted, so they are used as an alternative to __brooms__, __Apparition__ and other methods of transportation. Once trained, they are very diligent and will quickly carry their owners wherever they wish to go. _

_Due to their classification as XXXX, only experienced wizards should try to handle Thestrals. Their breeding, as well as owning these beasts may be discouraged or even illegal without Ministry consent, in fact, wizards that live in areas not protected against Muggles are forced by law to perform __Disillusionment Charms__ on their winged horses regularly._

Alexis closed the book she was reading. She had found this information on thestrals in one of the library books. She checked her wrist watch and saw it had been reading for the last 3 hours. It always amazed her how a good book could make you lose track of time. It was 4 o'clock and her eyes were hurting. So with a final sigh she closed her book gently and put it on the table beside her. Her mind drifted back to the events at lunch. Looking back she had to admit that maybe she really was too bold. Here she was, the new girl, as she had heard being called while going out of the castle after breakfast, and she had selfishly barged into their lives. What did she expect – red carpet and roses? No, Sirius had been right – OK, not about the 'you're a girl' comment, but he was right about her high expectations in such a short time. Then again, it was not time, never time – if you look at someone good enough you could easily get to know them. Remus seemed comfortable enough around her. James, well she thought his attention was so occupied by Lily he wouldn't notice a Giant, even if it stepped on his head. He would probably just jump up, ruffle his hair and ask "Do I have Giant hair?" But he seemed…decent. She had yet to get to know him. Peter, well he just gave her a strange vibe. Now, Sirius Black was the most peculiar person she had met. Even Professor Dumbledore was sometimes easier to read.

"…_I'M GOING. I'LL NOT STAND THIS ANY LONGER."_

"_HA, AND WHERE WILL YOU GO? NO ONE WILL WANT A TRAITOR LIKE YOU."_

"_I HAVE FRIENDS. SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER KNOW ABOUT."_

So, he ran from home and went to his friends. If what she had seen this past day was like always, she could guess he went to either James or Remus. And that would make them his…family. And she had tried to take them away from him. Not really, but that must have been how it looked like to him. She knew her abilities had to come in handy sometimes. Hm, maybe if she harnessed them she really could use them for, like Professor Dumbledore would say, the greater good. For now thought, she knew she had to apologize for her suggestion and explain her reasoning…then again she couldn't do that, either. No one could find out whom she was or that her parents were killed so she couldn't particularly go up to them and say 'Hey, you know why I wanted to pull pranks? Because my mother is dead, and since she used to pull prank when she was my age I thought it would make me feel closer to her.' No, that definitely won't work. So, she could apologize, but Sirius had accused her of seeking popularity. What could she say to that without revealing too much? Maybe she could still keep the part about it making her feel close to her mother, but avoided the part about her death. Let them think she just found the separation hard since she was home-schooled.

With her plan set in motion she decided to go search for the Marauders now. Better be on good terms with them during detention rather then endure the awkward silence or the hateful glares (courtesy of Sirius). She just hoped Sirius was with the others rather then having to go through broom closets in search for him. That idea made her nauseous.

As she was headed to the Gryffindor tower she looked with curiosity at the students passing her by. At first she felt self-conscious and looked down at her attire. Finding nothing wrong with it she looked back at them and tried to catch parts of their conversation. It was eavesdropping but…sometimes curiosity was healthy. 'Yeah, great way to justify yourself, Alexis.'

"And I heard it was all pink. With teddy bears on the walls, lollipops floating around and Malfoy, Snape and Regulus Black were singing 'Real Sugar Baby'."

"Really?" And the Ravenclaw girls passed by her laughing. Alexis tired to imagine the scene and she burst out laughing, too. Now students really were looking at her strangely. She hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room but as she turned around a corner she came face to face with Lucius Malfoy along with the boy with the greasy-looking black hair and who she thought must be Sirius' brother – Regulas, was it? No, Regulus. By the looks on their faces she could say they were up to no good.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's the new girl. Having fun on our first day, are we?" Said Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

"I have a name, you know? It's Alexis Keen. You might want to write it down on your hand or something, in case you have a blond moment and forget it, like with your own name." Alexis put her two cents in. She had no intention to sit around and let them stomp her.

"Watch it, _Keen._ Before you go in deeper then you already are." Said Regulus. He reminded her of when Sirius was angry after lunch.

"What do you mean?" She instinctively asked.

"Don't play dump with us, little girl. You're gonna pay for what you and your new friends did." Retorted Lucius and pulled out his wand. With a quick murmur Alexis' wand was also in her hand as were all of the boys'.

"Once again your lack of intelligence is astonishing, Malfoy." Said a familiar voice from behind Alexis and she turned around to see Remus closely followed by Sirius, James and Peter.

"Here to protect your girl, huh?" snored the greasy-haired guy.

"Why don't you stuff your wand in your mouth, Snivelly?" Sirius almost growled as he stepped in front of Alexis along with the other boys.

"If you'll be so kind as to notice, I don't need saving." The sound of Alexis' voice was offended. She could take care of herself.

"Big words for someone so small. You really don't know who you're messing with."

"It'll be your biggest mistake to assume I would be scared of you because of you name."

"Then you're more foolish then you look." Said Regulus and Alexis hissed. How dare he?

"Who do you think you are? And what gives you the right to go around all high and mighty? I don't know what I have to pay you for, but I'm not sitting around here to find out. You coming, guys? I need to have a talk with you." As her anger took the better of her she pushed pass the boys and she would have made it past the Slytherins had it not been for Lucius Malfoy's hand shooting out and grabbing her.

"You thing we'll let you go that easy?"

Since her shirt was short-sleeved his hand made direct contact with hers but she was fast to remain in control this time. Although she thought she saw her house in his memories. So she didn't immediately rip her hand out of his but rather she searched thought his memory for the house. And what she found was the last thing she expected. He was there! Lucius Malfoy was at her house when her parents died! He was one of the Deatheaters! The force of her feelings evicted from this revelation and the exhaustion that came from her powers overcame her and she fell to her knees, disconnecting from the guy.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Shouted James as he shot forward to reach the girl. She jolted from him and as she looked up at them James took a step back. Her eyes held such raw emotion that even he could tell the dominant feeling – anger (and he wasn't one to pay attention to those things). She was furious. She stood up slowly, supporting herself on the wall and looked at Malfoy.

"You will pay for what you've done. I promise you." With that still leaning on the wall she walked off all the while clutching her wand in her fist. She knew there will be a time to exact her revenge, for she knew revenge was a dish best served cold. And Licius Malfoy would get a taste of this dish. One he most definitely won't like.

* * *

Alexis opened the door to an empty classroom and sat on one of the desks waiting for the Marauders, who walked into the room after a couple of minutes.

"What took you so long?" She asked tiredly from her seat.

"You might be able to walk out of an encounter with the Slytherins, but those two don't. They had to finish it with them. Fortunately, no teachers were nearby to see. Detention on the first two days is more then enough." Answered Remus.

"We can't let the Slytherins look down on us, can we, Moony?" James said, while taking a seat at the desk and looking at Alexis. – "What was that back then? You looked ready to murder Malfoy. What had he done to you?"

"Not anything that concerns you." Alexis dismissed him. "I wanted to talk to you, but before that what have you done?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Peter.

"I mean there are people laughing all over the castle talking about wallpapers with teddy bears, flying lollipops and the Slytherins singing "Real Sugar Baby". What is that all about?"

"Well, you summed it up. We just decided to add to lunch's prank. A little something extra." - Answered Remus mischievously. In that mare answer she could see she had been right – intellect with mischievous streak was dangerous.

"So it really was you. I wish I could have seen it." Alexis whispered, while lightly giggling.

"Hey, are you alright?" - Asked Sirius unexpectedly. He looked at her with a guarded expression.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Look, Sirius, I want to apologize. I was wrong about what I said earlier. You were right. I was being too bold and forward. I've known you a day and you've been more then hospitable to me and I've taken advantage of it. I…I just saw my own reasons and didn't think of the impact of my words on other people. I'm sorry." She whispered the part about her reasons, hoping they won't catch it and put more attention on the 'I'm sorry' but unfortunately for her, Remus noticed. While Sirius was taking his sweet time processing all of what Alexis said, Remus turned his attention to her.

"What were your reasons, Alexis? _Why_ would you want to pull pranks with _us_?"

"I…I…well…It just reminds me of my mom. When she was my age she used to pull pranks on others so I thought by doing that it would make me feel closer to her. I think I saw a… an opportunity in you guys. I know what you might think: that's lame, but… it's the truth."

She finished, bowing her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh."

Remus looked at Sirius, who looked unsure. His anger had lost its purpose and he was confused about how to act.

Remus knew his friend well enough to be able to see the conflicted emotions going through him. At one hand with Sirius' home life the way it was, he probably found it hard to understand what it was like for Alexis. On the other, Mrs. Potter treated him like a son, but Remus knew that wasn't enough to make for a mother-son relationship. He just hoped his friend thought before he talked for once. Then again…

"Oh, yeah, right. You're sixteen-years-old. Don't you think you're too old to cry over being separated from mommy?"

…he never was one to.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed looking at his friend and then turning to the girl. "Alexis, he didn't…"

"No. It's fine. I really shouldn't have expected much. Why would I think you would understand? Here I was trying to apologize just to have in thrown back into my face. I can't believe it. You know what? I give up. In just a day two people warned me off you guys but noo I had to be stubborn and not listen 'cus you were the first people who were nice to me. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. I'll see you in detention and after that – make sure to stay away from me."

Her voice cracked at the end. He couldn't understand that she didn't just miss her mom because she was at school. No, she missed her because she couldn't ever see her again. Alexis stormed out the door but not before few tears escaped against her will, unfortunately noticed by the boys. This time, however, James had every intention _**not**_ to let things go like that.

"Don't you get tired of running away?"

"What?" Already angered Alexis snapped rather violently. "Did you just not hear Mr. Sensitivity here?"

"Yeah, I did. And I admit he was harsh. But instead of running off, why don't you stay and face it. You said so yourself, right? Even if we think its lame, it's the truth." - Finished a smirking James. He knew he hit the spot.

"I…" Running away. She promised herself she won't do it anymore after her parent's death. And here she was stepping down. She didn't let the Slytherins stomp her, she won't let this arrogant boy do.

"I am sorry, Sirius. Even if you think its lame, James is right. So I ask you – will you accept my apology and we can leave this in the past or do I have to stay away from you?"

'…stay away from you.' It just sounded wrong echoing in Sirius' head. The look on James' face spoke that his statement was out-of-line, but he wasn't good at understanding the whole 'family' thing. After all, look at his – all pureblood crazed people ready to enslave themselves to a mad lunatic. But for some reason her need to feel closer to hers made him…jealous. He didn't know what it was like to want to remember your relatives. But she did. She wasn't only after popularity as he had assumed. There was more to this girl then he thought. First she was all nice, then she stood up to the Slytherins and he knew if looks could kill Malfoy would have been on the floor dead within seconds of her glare. Then after that she goes and apologizes, giving this crazy reason. A mystery, she was. And in order for him to figure her out she needed to stay close to them…even if it was only for his entertainment.

"Okay. I accept your apology. And I'm…I'm…" He seemed to be struggling with the words.

"I understand. It's okay. Now who wants to tell me exactly what you inflicted on the Slytheris, since I didn't get to see it myself?" She said, happy that in just one day she had managed to sort out the fight she had gotten herself into. Surprisingly it was Sirius who started.

"Well, we thought pink quite suited the Slytherins from what we saw at lunch, so we painted the walls pink with teddy bears and hearts, and the lollipops and singing just came up in the process. Remus suggested the song."

And for some strange reason he was delighted to hear her laughter amongst theirs.

* * *

Just as the Marauders and Alexis were making themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace the Portrait slammed open and in stormed Lily Evans. She looked furious as she walked towards the group.

„Can't you not be a bigheaded jackass at least on the first day back to school, Potter? Be gratefull that Professor McGonagall didn't take pionts. What is that? A personal record – detention on the very first day back? You are impossible!" She was fuming as she walked in front of James and looked at him.

„What is your problem this time, Evans? Am I some kind of anger management treatment for you? You always yell at me for everything."

This was new for James. He didn't usually retort like that. Lily looked at him strangely. She recovered fast, though.

„I yell at you because there is always a reason for me to. I'm not yelling at you for my own amusement, you know. You managed to get in detention in less then 24 hours of being here. Again, thank the God that McGonagall kept it to detention. But no, you had to go on, and continue with you stupid antics. And you, Remus. You're a Prefect. How can you go along with them?" She turned at Remus now, directing her anger towards him.

„Now, Lily, calm down. It's not a big deal. It was a harmless prank." Alexis interfiered.

„Don't mess with things that don't consern you." Lily shot her a look and turned towards the boys.

„I won't tolerate your idiotic antics this year, Potter. Either you and your friends clean up your act, or..."

„Or what, Evans? Huh? I'm sick of you bossing us around all the time. We'll do what we want and you stay out of it, you hear that?" Sirius said also getting up and going to his friend's side. „James has tried so hard for you but that stick is shoved so far up your ass you can't see stright. Stop being such a goody-too-shoes and open your eyes. You think Slytherins are so great because you're friends with Snivelly? Well, guess what? They will curse you without a second thought. So lay off our backs and go read a book or something."

Lily looked enraged at him, but she couldn't think of a retort. What Sirius had said was based on some true facts, and she knew that. But she still didn't agree with their way of handling things. So she turned around with a whip of her long red hair and stormed to the girl's dormitories. Alexis looked at the boys and followed after Lily.

* * *

"They are impossible." Alexis heard as she entered and saw Lily throw herself on the bed. "How can you stand these guys, even for a day?"

"Oh, come on, Lily. They didn't do anything that bad. We all had a laugh and Sirius is right. I myself was cornered by the Slytherins even though I have no idea what they wanted from me."

"Are you okay?" Forgetting her anger in favour for her new friend's well being, Lily looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. My point is, I've know all of you for a day and I can pretty much gather that you don't agree with some of the thing they do…"

"Give a prize to Miss. State-the-Obvious" Remarked Lily sarcastically.

"…_but_, you have to cut them some slack. They're guys. You know boys and their toys. It's the only way they know how to express feelings."

"Then they should find themselves a hobby. I won't tolerate it. And if you hang around them much you better be careful. They already got you in detention."

"Yeah, I know. But I'll live. So, are you calm now?"

"Somehow. Potter just gets on my nerves."

"Yeah, well you know what they say: the closer people get, the more they argue." Alexis looked at her with a sly smile.

"You're daydreaming again. Why would I want anything to do with Potter, much less be getting closer to him?"

"I'm just saying." Putting her hands up in defense, the black-haired girl sat on the bed next to her fiery friend and the two continued talking, with Lily explaining the school to her and Alexis telling her about her chosen subjects. She was going to have the same classes as Lily, but the redhead was taking Astronomy and Devination, too.

* * *

As 8 o'clock neared the boys were sitting in front of the fireplace, not taking much notice of the time. James and Sirius were playing a game of Wizard Chess, Remus was reading a book and Peter was watching the two dark-haired boys.

"You're going down this time, Prongs." - Said Sirius as he looked at his friend.

"You obviously have fleas in your brain, Padfoot. 'Cus there's no way I'm going to lose to you."

Remus chuckled lightly at that and looked at the game. Sirius did have an advantage, but James could still turn the game around. Just then Alexis came down the stairs from the Girl's Dormitories. She smiled at Remus seeing as he was the only one who's noticed her. She then smirked, made a motion like she was covering her ears and Remus raised an eyebrow at that. None the less, he did as she instructed without saying anything, and then Alexis stood behind Sirius and just as he made his move, yelled right in his ear. The poor boy jumped, James and Peter looked at her with widened eyes and the chess pieces ran along the board. Some even fell over the edge. Alexis and Remus were both laughing. Sirius stood there with bewildered expression on his face and then he turned back to look at the girl.

"Oh, you think it's funny? You think you can prank the King of Pranks?" He asked as he stood up, towering over the girl and advanced on her. Just as she sprang for the door he encircled her waist with his arms and tickled her sides. The girl in his arms squirmed and started laughing.

"No…ha-ha…Sirius…stop! We ha…ve… to go…we'll be late for Detention." – The boy put the girl down and looked at her. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were red from laughter, her eyes shining with it. She looked, dare he think it…cute. Shaking his head lightly to clear it, he smiled and mentioned for the guys to go. All five of them headed for McGonagall's office for Detention.

* * *

Alexis knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office. 'Hm, two times in one day. And my _first day_ at that.' she thought. They heard "Come in" and Alexis opened the door. She saw McGonagall sitting on her desk with some papers in front of her. She looked up at them.

"Ah, you're here. Very well. Now…"

"Hello, Minnie. What do you have in store for us in this lovely night?" Sirius interrupted. The Professor sent him a glare and he just grinned.

"Don't interrupt, Mr. Black. As I was saying, seeing as lessons have not started yet, there are no tests you can check. So, you five will be cleaning the Trophy Room. _Without_ magic." She supplied just as James opened his mouth.

She led them to the Trophy Room and after giving them buckets of soapy water and other cleaning supplies (since they were to use no magic the buckets were refilling themselves), she left them to their work. Since it was 8 o'clock and the curfew was 10, they had two hours to work on cleaning. The five divided the area: Remus and Alexis were cleaning the case with the trophies, James and Sirius were cleaning the floor and Peter was working on some kind of award given to someone named Tom Riddle. They chatted absent-mindedly, neither of them very happy with cleaning. Only Alexis felt a little more at ease since she often helped her mom with the chores. Just then she felt something wet her T-shirt. She looked at James and Sirius who were behind her but they were mopping the floor. She shrugged it off, but then she felt it again. Brushing her hands dry with one of the rags, she felt her that her back was indeed wet. She zeroed on Sirius and James, who she could hear as she got closer, were snickering. Just then she took the chance to dip her rag into the bucket and as their heads were closer she twisted the rag so the water fell on the boys' heads. The looked at her with wide eyes and with hair sticking to their necks and she couldn't help it.

"You look like drowned puppy dogs." She said between giggles which in turn caused Remus and Peter to snicker. Just as she was calming down she was hoisted down with water. She looked at James with the empty bucket in his hands. She looked at his wide grin and her own eyes sparkled. Almost at the same time all of them reached for their buckets or wet rags and the 'water fight' begun. They were splashing each other, there were bubbles floating in the air and there was laughter. Sirius had James in a head-lock and was trying to shove a wet rag in his friends face, but James managed to get out of it and tackled his friend. Since the floor had a couple of inches of water on it they were both wet from head to toe. Remus brushed his own wet locks from his eyes and saw Alexis go for Peter. She managed to hoist him with water but it gave enough time for Remus to get back at her.

When McGonagall came to tell them they were finished for tonight it took all of her self-control not to gape at her students. There was water all over the floor and all of them were wet and covered in foam. It took them a moment to notice their teacher standing there, but when they did they all looked at her sheepishly. Well, at least Alexis and Remus were. James and Sirius were way too amused to care much and Peter just stared confused.

"I said clean the Trophy Room, not play with water." - Said the Professor sternly.

"Look at this mess." She sighed, shaking her head. They were 16, for Merlin's sake. But since it was 5 to 10 and they had to get back to the Common Room before the curfew, she spelled all the water and foam away and sent them to bed. As they were walking down the hall she could hear their delighted laughter and the squishy steps of five teenagers who had just turned one of her detentions into an entertainment. She couldn't help the little lift of her lips.

As she said good night to the boys and they went to their respective dorms, Alexis took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow she had arranged to go for her morning exercises with Lily. And, although laughter filled her ears from tonight's activities, as she let darkness overcome her, she again dreamt in green.

* * *

At 6 o'clock at Sunday, Alexis awoke, surprisingly, without the presence of nightmares. She got up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and after saying the counter-curse to the Silencing Charm she had on, she opened the curtains. At the same time a head with red dishevelled hair was popping from the bed next to hers.

"Good morning." Whispered Alexis.

"Good morning. Sleeeeep… well." Lily yawned as she asked.

"I guess. So let's get in some comfortable clothes and go train." Quickly changing the subject Alexis stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Lily felt the sudden change of subject but brushed it off as a morning irritation. After finding a pair of shorts and a T-shirt she went into the bathroom, as Alexis exited. As the two girls went out the portrait and towards the grounds Lily decided she wanted to know more about this girl. She, like the boys, noticed her somewhat strange behaviour. If she was anyone less observing she would have been fooled by the smiles Alexis seemed to have all the time, but when she told her about the thestrals she could see the fear and pain in her eyes. Then last night, Lily was still reading, so she saw the girl when she was going to sleep. She was preoccupied with her thoughts so she didn't notice Lily was still awake, but she saw her casting a Silencing Charm and closing the curtains. That's why she asked her if she had slept well.

"So, Alexis, what type of books do you read? I saw you reading 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. Isn't that a child's book?"

"Yeah, it is. But I love how much you can learn from them. I mean, most people read them to their children and all they hope for is that they'll be smart enough to figure out: good wins, bad loses. It's so much more then that. If you read them you'll find that many problems are addressed in those tales. I like human psychology. It's the most complicated thing we can explore. Why we react the way we react to certain events or wishes? For example, take 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart'. The story has been kept almost unchanged through the centuries. Why? Because it's not just the simple matter of good vs. bad that's addressed in that tale. That's why many parents don't tell it to their children until they grow up a little older. I think this tale is the most important of all, because if parents take the time to explain to their children the hidden meaning they'll be helping them in the best way possible. The truth is, that by locking away his heart the warlock tried to 'protect' himself from the one thing he thought would make him weak: love. The lesson to be learnt is not just showing that wizards can't obtain invulnerability. It's showing that every person can get hurt, every person does get hurt, it's as much a part of us as breathing. And you can't lock up that hurt and let it consume you. You should let it make you stronger; hurt is unavoidable, but it's what you do afterwards that counts. When you transform that hurt into something more powerful, like the determination to face any obstacle, then you've found the first step to a happier existence. And even if we exist in a continuous circle of inexistence we still need this happiness."

"What do you mean by 'we exist in a continuous circle of inexistence'? How can we exist in inexistence?"

"Just that. We exist in a continuous circle of inexistence. We always go from one state to the next. Our inexistence denies our previous state, our previous 'I am', but since our next 'I am' has not yet come, we live in the in-between, we exist in inexistence. To define ourselves as 'I am' is what is expected of us. And that tale, in a way, helps us."

"I'm still a little lost."

"Okay, see it like this: through the perspective of 'I am' the past is the past – it's gone, so it doesn't exist; the future has not yet come to pass – so technically it doesn't exist either; there's only the moment in which we are and then it also passes, and the next one comes…"

Lily stared at the girl for a long time, trying to take in all she'd just heard. Such an in-depth observation for a child's tale? Then again, she knew that sometimes the simplest of things could be the most important.

"Wow, that's really deep. You've done a lot of thinking on this matter." Commented Lily as they jogged.

"I didn't at first. But then, when I lived in France, I met this girl. She was always looking for love. She had key-chains with the word love, she was always looking for a new guy and she always said that one broken relationship just put her that much closer to her big love. I couldn't help myself one time and asked her why she was searching for it so much. Why did she allow herself to be hurt so many times for something she wasn't sure existed. You know what she said? She said: 'Love is the closest thing we have to magic.' I didn't know what to say. I knew magic existed but she didn't and yet she looked at it as a thing so pure, so…breathtakingly amazing. She also told me that sometimes what you can't see is real. That you have to take a chance, because if you don't you'll be a coward, not living her life to the fullest. That's when my fascination with the difference between our cultures started. And I've promised myself not to run away, not to hide. I'll just live my life to the fullest, because you never know when you might die, or lose hope."

At a loss of word, Lily just followed the girl in her jog and switched the topic to things like favourite food, color, clothes, etc. But her eyes kept shifting to girl who just entered their live and rose up so many questions. Give a chance, huh?

* * *

From then on the rest of the day was spent with Lily in the library. The girls decided to each find a book that they would read, and then give it to the other. Soon Remus joined them, after saying that James and Sirius were out flying and Peter was someplace else, and he too, joined their experiment. So Alexis ended with a book of Curses and Counter-Curses and a book with useful everyday Charms, Lily had a book in DADA and a copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' and Remus had a book in Magic Exploration of the Mind and Everyday Potions. They laughed on their way to lunch where they found James and Sirius already pigging out. After Lily and James' usual banter, Peter coming to lunch, Remus and Alexis conversing about more books and Sirius joking about them being book-worms, they retired to the Common Room for some relaxing time. Sirius and James started another game of Wizard's Chess while Remus, Alexis and Peter watched and commented from time to time. Later on Alexis met some of the other girls from her dorm: like Alice Fortescue, a lively girl with long brown hair and warm brown eyes, and Sabrina McKnight, slim girl with blond hair, baby blue eyes and cherry red lips. They were both really nice and friendly and she found herself enjoying a good girl-talk. They discussed make up, clothes, boys (Alice seemed to have a crush on Frank Longbottom, which Lily and Sabrina were teasing her about), Sabrina was interested in Alexis' relationship with the Marauders.

"I means, aside from James being in love with Lily…" - Started Sabrina.

"He's not in love with me, Sab. He just wants to go out with me because I'm the only one to say no to him." Argued Lily.

"I don't know, Lily. I mean I don't swoon over him too, but you don't see him asking me out." – Interfered Alexis.

"Well, that's…" Lily trailed off.

"ANYWAY, as I was saying, I am curious about it. Aside from Lily and you're the only girl they pay real attention to."

"That's not true. They pay attention to girls. Especially Sirius."

"Sirius Black is a playboy. He's only interested in, not to be rude or anything, sluts. You know, those girls that only want one thing and when they get it both parties move on. But you, you're actually starting a friendship with them."

"Well, it's just…I don't know. They're not as bad as some people" here she looked at Lily, "seem to think. But only time can answer your question. As for Sirius, he's… a mystery I would like to solve." – She immediately started to flush as the words came out.

"Oh, reeeally? - Teased Sabrina with a smirk.

"That came out wrong." – Gasped Alexis and the girls laughed.

As they continued their conversation the Marauders came by to fetch Alexis for their Detention. They had to finish their job from tomorrow (without turning it into a water fight, as McGonagall was so kind as to threa..hm…remind them). It was a little boring and not the perfect finish to a wonderful day, but Alexis again found herself smiling. But no matter how wonderful the girls were, how friendly the Marauders were, they still couldn't keep the nightmares from hunting her dreams.

I want to run,

But I fall on my knees and pray,

For the hurt to stop,

For the pain to lessen,

For me to forget,

Just to forget…

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but I at least did my best to compensate with the length of the chapter. I don't know if Alice's maiden name is Fortescue, but I read somewhere that it is, so I'm using it. If someone knows anything about it please tell me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please read and REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night to Remember Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

**IMPORTANT MASSAGE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE READ!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: A Night to Remember Part 1

As a new day dawned upon the castle of Hogwarts Alexis woke with new determination. Studying was one of the things she knew she was good at and that made waking up on a school day a happy event for her contrary to the dread other students felt. She stretched, yawned and got up. She felt a lingering feeling of a dream just out of her reach. She remembered just two things: a pair of yellow eyes and a pain filled howl. She new those two things spoke werewolf but what she couldn't understand why it was in her dream. She's never had any encounters with werewolves and she wasn't very keen on having one. Letting it slip her mind for now (after all with her ability it would be stupid and careless of her not to give it any though) she headed for the bathroom but not before shaking Lily awake. For the last few days she was here she became friends with the redheaded witch and their early morning exercise routine was well on its way to becoming a custom. Brushing her teeth and putting on some loose T-shirt and some sweat pants she put on her wand holster and waited for Lily to get ready.

"Good morning, sunshine!" joked Alexis as she watched the girl next to her trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Really, how can you be so cheerful in the morning? It's like you don't need sleep at all."

"Well, I've always felt that sleep was a needless waste of time. You know what they say: It's not that life is short you're just dead a really long time. So why waste time being asleep, I'll get enough of it when I'm dead."

"Do you have a proverb for everything?" enquired Lily while they were crossing the grounds to get to the Quititch pitch.

"Well, I don't have one that explains boys." laughed Alexis as they started jogging.

"No one will ever be able to accurately think of a proverb for them." the two girls jogged lazily around the pitch when they heard a shout coming from the direction of the castle. They both turned toward the sound and saw Professor Slughorn walking down the grounds to get to them.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Just some exercise, sir." answered Lily looking a little sheepish. Alexis figured it was the first time a teacher disapproved of any of her actions.

"Ms. Evans roaming the grounds is not allowed. I didn't expect it from you."

"I'm sorr…"

"If I may, I have to say that while there is a curfew in this school it's not prohibited to get up early. And since this school lacks a decent exercise program we'll have to do with what we can get. But unless you want to have fat, untrained wizards who break a sweat from a couple mile jog you go right ahead." Interrupted Alexis looking at him. She hated when teachers did this: just in order to feel authoritative they searched for even the smallest flaw and then judged on that.

"And you are?" Professor Slughorn asked looking her up and down as if debating whether or not she was worth his time.

"Alexis Keen." She answered not bothering to exchange pleasantries. She saw the Professor looking thoughtful for a moment before carefully looking at her.

"Any relation to one Michael Keen?"

"He wa…is my father." She felt her heart skip a beat. It has happened. How could this man know of her father? Now everybody was going to find out.

"Ah, a great man indeed. We met once or twice on a couple Quiditch matches. The Minister always spoke highly of him. But it was a long time ago. Now that I think about it, I remember the little girl sitting on the chair in the lounge and watching the game with fascination. You couldn't have been older then 6. Say how's your dad doing these days?" The change of attitude was so sudden and fast that she just stared at him comprehending his intentions. She had rehearsed her answer to that question a couple of times but she had hoped student were too busy with their own lives to care much about her being the daughter of an Ambassador.

"He's out of the country along with my mom. They were both needed this time. That's why I was sent here to go to school since they couldn't take me with them."

"Ah, yeah, Cassandra. Beauty and brilliance in one. I never knew the Keen's little girl was here. Say what would you say to joining my Slug-Club. It's only for exclusive personnel. Ms. Evans herself is a member."

"Thank you for your offer but I'd like some time to think about it."

"Take your time, dear. If you agree just come with Ms. Evans to our next meeting. Have a nice day girls." With a last smile he turned around and headed towards the castle.

The girls stood there watching his back before Alexis turned towards Lily.

"What was that all about: first he was ready to give us detention, then he interrogates me about my family and then he invites me to come to his…Slug-Club! What kind of a name is Slug-Club?"

"He's just like that. Drawn to the rich and famous. He invites people with connections and then he weasels his way in to get free service."

"So what's your family like?"

"I didn't get in for my family. I'm a muggleborn. I'm just good at Potions. He says I'm one of his best students next to Snape."

"Ah, that's the greasy kid." She saw Lily frown and felt bad. "Look, I'm sorry if he's your friend. I didn't mean to insult him. It's just our meeting wasn't what you would call pleasant."

"No he isn't…exactly a friend. He was one. But last year he called me a mudblood."

"WHAT!" Retorted Alexis enraged. "What a scumbag. Don't listen to people like that Lily. They are just jealous."

"Thank you, Alexis."

"Let's continue our workout."

* * *

Both girls talked animatedly as they saw Alice and Sabrina come toward them.

"Hey, gals." greeted Sabrina. She was wearing the school uniform a little different and a lot like Alexis: her tie was just slung over her neck, her shirt was out of the skirt and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Both Alice and Lily wore their uniforms normally but Lily's skirt complemented her long legs quite nicely and Alice's shirt was a little tight on her bust. Alexis had curled her hair on a request from Lily since they had gone out earlier and therefore had more time before breakfast started.

"Morning." Greeted Alexis in return. The four of them were discussing Lily and Alexis' encounter with Slughorn when in came the Marauders collecting all the stares in the room. As soon as they saw the girls they headed in their direction. But this time a tall boy with brown short hair and brown eyes was with them. She saw Alice's cheeks redden and Lily and Sabrina grinning a little. Ah, so this must be Frank Longbottom. The boys sat and started filling their plates with food. Frank looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Frank Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

"I'm Alexis Keen. Pleasure to meet you, too." She replayed gently ignoring the extended hand by pointing to the breakfast as if saying: 'My hands are dirty' even though there wasn't a crumb on them.

"Hey, Alice." The boy smiled at the girl next to Alexis. She smiled at him too, greeting him in return.

"When would we know what classes do we have?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall should be handing out the schedules any time now…" just as Lily was replaying a piece of parchment was given to her. The Professor handed them their programs and passed them to give other students theirs.

Alexis looked at hers. She had double DADA, then a free period, lunch, then Charms and double Potions. She noticed that nowhere was written who they have those classes with.

"How do we know who which house we have the classes with?"

"Oh, out classes are mixed from all sixth years wanting to take a selected class."

"You know, for someone who reads as much as you do, you sure ask some stupid questions." Laughed Sirius.

"Watch it, Black. I've got claws." Answered Alexis jokingly. The girls grinned while the boys laughed and Sirius wolf-whistled.

"What do you have first?" Asked Sabrina.

"Double DADA."

"We have it too." Remus said as he pointed to all the boys.

"Us too." Said Alice seeing all the girls' programs.

"Yeah, our whole program for today is the same. I can't believe I'm actually taking Potions. I thought I wouldn't pass. And I'm still not sure I'll be able to pass without some help." Sabrina complained while all of them were heading for class after getting their stuff from the common room.

"If you want to, I could help you." Said Remus with a smile.

Sirius clapped Remus on the back as James and Frank elbowed Remus.

"Way to go Moony! You finally got yourself a date." Joked Sirius.

"It's not a date. It's just helping out a friend. Sorry about him, Sabrina. He doesn't now of subtlety."

"That's OK. I've know him for five years." Her bell-like laughter rang through the halls.

"What is this? Gang up on Padfoot day?" Pouted the black-haired male.

"Nothing personal mate, but you could be pretty careless with your words sometimes." Said James but his words were light and friendly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't try to sugarcoat it for me, mate."

They all laughed as they neared the classroom. They saw other student from all houses already waiting in front of the door. Just as they reached, it opened and all the students walked in. The 9 of them sat in the front with the girls in the front and the boys taking the seats behind them. As they all looked toward the desk they saw a man no older then 25 with blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing blue worn jeans, white sneakers, black shirt and black robes. He was wearing thin-rimmed glasses and as he looked at them the whole class quieted down. He stood up and walked in front of his desk. He just kept looking at them, his stare unnerving most students. Finally, he spoke.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Lucas Wyatt, and I'm going to be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." His voice was rough and somewhat strained, but flowed smoothly through their ears. One Ravenclaw student, a girl with dark curly hair raised her hand. The Professor pointed at her giving her permission to speak.

"Excuse me, Professor, but the Headmaster didn't say anything about a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Yes, hiring me was a last minute decision. The teacher that was expected to teach you failed to show up so I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to substitute. Now, I'll ask you to put your wands away. We're not going to need them for today's lesson."

Everybody groaned. It was never a good thing when a teacher gave the 'Wands away' order. Students began putting their wands in their bags apart from Alexis, James and Sirius. The three of them just stood there unmoving.

"You three, I said something: put the wands away."

Not one of them moved. The Professor strode over to them and loomed over them but it didn't faze them.

"No can do, Professor." Grinned Sirius.

"Yeah, no way are we going to let ourselves be unprotected." Added James.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's one order we cannot follow." Said Alexis.

Suddenly the Professor smiled.

"Excellent! 20 point to Gryffindor. Each. Well, at least the 3 of you have some sense of self preservation." He turned toward the rest of the class. "Lesson number one: never let go of your wand. It's your only protection against enemies. By doing what I told you, you've put your lives in danger."

"But sir, we're in a classroom. There's no real danger."

'Ouch,' thought Alexis 'that was so not the right thing to say.' And she was right. Professor Wyatt gave the same girl who had asked the previous question such a look that she visibly flinched.

"The moment you let your guard down is the moment you die. It's not about being in a classroom, it's about doing as you're told, believing way too easy and not being vigilant." Surprisingly it was Alexis who answered her. Professor Wyatt looked at the Gryffindor girl with surprise, but he was pleased. Her answer could, no, would have been his, had she not been faster.

"Very well said, Ms…"

"Keen, Alexis Keen."

"Ms. Keen. Another 15 points. If you continue like that I'll have to retire and let you take over the class." The joking tone lifted the tense atmosphere and the class relaxed.

"OK, let's proceed. The first thing I'm going to do is ask you a couple of questions to get a feel of your knowledge of the subject and no, your OWL results tell me nothing of your field experience. To start off, who can tell me what a boggart is?"

Alexis' hand along with few others's including Remus, Lily, James and Sirius. Remus was chosen to answer.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of its intended victim's worst fear. It likes to hide in dark, enclosed places, such as closets and cabinents. Since a boggart changes shape upon sight, few know what one looks like in unaltered form."

"Good, 15 points for Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what a Kelpie is and how to defeat them?"

"A Kelpie is a water demon native to Britain and Ireland. Able to take any form, they usually take the form of a horse with a bullrush mane. After luring unwary travelers onto their backs, they drag them underwater and eat them, allowing the entrails to float to the surface of the water. A Kelpie can be rendered harmless by using a Placement Charm to put a bridle over the creature's head. The largest reported Kelpie is the Loch Ness Monster, who resides in Loch Ness, Scotland." said Snape.

"Good, 20 points to Slytherin. Now, for the real challenge. What is Inferius and which spells can be used to defend against them?"

Alexis' hand shot up and this time only Lily's, Remus' and Snape's joined hers.

"Ms. Keen."

"An Inferius is the dead body of a human reanimated by a Dark Wizard, similar to a zombie. They have no free will, and cannot think for themselves; their purpose is merely to serve as puppets of the Dark Wizard who reanimated them. Inferi are created through the magical branch of Dark Arts called Necromancy. The last wizard known to use them was Gellert Grindelwald. Inferi are resistant to most spells: they cannot feel pain, and thus are unaffected by many attacks whose main effect is pain. Since Inferi are creatures of the dark, they dislike light and heat. Therefore, most effective spell against them is a fire-summoning spell, such as _Incendio_, _Lacarnum Inflammare_ or _Fiendfyre_."

"Hm, tell me, , what kind of spell is Evanesco and what's its etymology?"

"It's a Vanishing spell, it makes an object disappear. It comes from "evanescence", something that is fleeting or disappears, and the Latin _evanesco_, "disappear"."

"And where do vanished objects go?"

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything."

"I'm impressed. You sure you're in the right house. 'Cus you seem to really like reading." he joked making Alexis blush. As James looked at Sirius he could see his friend frowning. 'Maybe there was hope after all.' Thought James with a grin.

"Yes, sir." She replayed sheepishly.

"Another 20 points to Gryffindor. OK, gathering all your answers, I can conclude that your current level is acceptable, but not perfect. So, we'll begin with curses and counter curses, we'll study creatures like Ghouls, Vampires, Veelas, Werewolves and the like more in-depth, and we'll study the Unforgivable curses. Most importantly, we'll start learning nonverbal spellcasting. Now, I want as a homework everyone of you to write an essay, the length doesn't matter, about your favorite curse or spell, why do you like it, interesting facts about it, you may write a story about how it helped you: anything is game. Then next time we'll be practicing them. Only those which are remotely safe. Maybe you'll find someone else's favorite spell rather interesting."

"Excuse me sir, what if we choose one of the Unforgivables."

Professor Wyatt looked at the Slytherin boy that asked the question.

"If you do, I would advise against ever coming back to my classroom. Good bye."

"Good bye, Professor."

The whole class said as they made it for the door all of them talking excitedly about their new teacher. The Marauders plus Frank and the girls headed toward the Common Room to enjoy their free period, when Alexis suddenly stopped.

"I'll see you guys later, OK."

"Something wrong?" inquired Sirius.

"No." 'Way too fast, Alexis' "Well, see I had this dream last night. And I want to see if there is something in the library to help me find out what its meaning is."

"What was it about?" asked Remus.

"It's strange but I think it was a werewolf." Alexis said carefully and quietly, as if saying it out loud would make the creature appear.

Remus felt his heart beat jump, his eyes widen a little and he felt the guys tensing around him.

"You dream of creatures like that often?" asked Frank in a teasing manner but his undertone was serious.

"NO, that's why I want to find out more. So, while you guys waste your time in leisurely goodness, I'll go storm the library." joked Alexis. As she tuned she felt someone grab her hand. She looked at Sirius. He was smiling but it was tight-lipped.

"Come on, you don't want to spend all your free time on the library. We lost you to it once, not today. Now, hurry." And he dragged her towards the Portrait of the Pink Lady. The rest of the Marauders let out a sigh of relief as their group went to enjoy their rest.

* * *

Lunch was fun with the boys cracking jokes. Even Lily was laughing along and that obviously made James pleased because he had a goofy smile on his face the whole time. After that all of them had Charms together. Alexis already knew Professor Flitwick and liked him so it was fun. They learned of the Aguamenti Charm which made water shoot out of the caster's wand. To her surprise she tied with Sirius and James in doing the charm, which ended in three shots of water hosting down Professor Flitwick. But since he said that combined effort like theirs could really help in extinguishing larger fires he didn't punish them. During Potions, which was one of Alexis' strong subject, Professor Slughorn spend a lot of time on praising her spirit for morning exercise and asking her more questions about her family. Finally it was time to get to brewing. Alexis was paired up with Sirius, which broke the James/Sirius pair. James, to his utmost delight, was paired with Lily. When she tried to protest Slughorn only said that it was to balance things out: put the good with the bad. During the time of 2 hours, however, Alexis found out that Sirius wasn't bad at brewing, he was just lazy. If he actually decided, he could ace that class. His only excuse was that the needed Potions he had to know, he already knew, so why waste time. With that and dinner, she thought her first day of classes was very productive. Little did she know it was far from over.

* * *

Alexis made her way through another shelf full of books. She had been in here almost an hour and a half, which left her with only half an hour until curfew. She had found quite a lot of information on werewolves, but not much on their appearance in dreams. She could feel her curiosity getting the better of her and it irritated her that she couldn't satisfy it. Why had she seen that? She had done some calculation and found that the next full moon was on Saturday, the 23rd of September. Was something supposed to happen then? Was that all it was: a 'be careful on the 23rd of September' warning. She felt that wasn't right. There had to be something more. She saw a book called 'The Hidden Meaning of Dreams'. She opened it and saw an index categorizing the subjects in alphabetical order. She opened on 'werewolf'.

"_Seeing a __werewolf__ in your __dream__ indicates that something in your life is not what it seems. It is __symbol__ic of __fear__, repressed __anger__, and uncontrollable __violence__."_

'_Uncontrollable __violence__' _now that sounded wrong. She wasn't a violent person. Fear, she admitted may have been right: thanks to Slughorn's big mouth the whole school would know about her family by tomorrow. Repressed anger was understandable. Who wouldn't be after seeing their parents die? She was angry alright. But violent? That was just not in her repertoire.

"Ms. Keen, please return the books you have no intention of checking out to their places and go to your Common Room. It's nearing the 10 o'clock curfew."

"Thank you, Madam Pince. Will do."

Alexis decided to keep the book she had been reading. It might turn out to be useful in the future. As she walked down the torch-lit hallways, she looked at her watch. It was already 10 past 10 and if she was seen she'll surely get detention and maybe even loose some of her newly won points. She quickened her pace and just as she rounded the corner she heard a mew followed by a voice.

"Yes, my little one, just guide me to that rule breaker."

She immediately recognized Filch and turning on her heels she fled toward the other end of the hallway. She had tried to take a shortcut to the Tower, but it appeared she had no choice but to take the long way now. Almost sprinting to the stairs leading up she was taking three at a time when she felt her leg fall through. She looked down, her leg disappearing to the middle of her calf inside the step. She tried getting out but it was useless: she just couldn't pull herself up. Just as she put the book aside to free her arms and try using the railing to pull herself up, she again heard steps coming her way. Prepared to see Filch's face grinning sadistically at her, she gave a surprised squeak when she was grabbed by her arm and pulled up. She looked at the face of the one who pulled her and all she could do was stare.

* * *

**OK, first thing first: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT IT'S BEEN A HELL OF A COUPLE OF WEEKS. MY TEACHERS SEEM TO HAVE DECIDED WE DON'T NEED FREE TIME: I HAD A TEST EVERY DAY, I HAD TO LEARN 33 PAGES FOR MY IT TEST (AND I MEAN BY HEART), PLUS I HAVE STATISTICS WHICH IS ABOUT THE WORST SUBJEXT EVER INVENTED. THANKFULY IT IS EXPECTED TO BE CALMER IN THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO, SO I'LL TRY AND GET ANOTHER UPDATE BY THEN. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. IF ANYONE HAS ANY GUESSES ABOUT THE IDENTITY OF THE ONE WHO PULLED ALEXIS I DON'T MIND READING YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Night to Remember Part 2

Alexis' POV

"Come on! Grab that book and let's go!" said a hurried rough voice. For a moment all I could do was stare at the boy in front of me: in the dim light of the hallway I could see his hair was dark, probably brown or black, I couldn't see his eyes well, but he was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. As he tugged on my arm which he still had in his grip I was literally yanked out of my daydream. I bend down to take my book and then the guy started to pull me towards some door. Opening it he pushed me inside, then walked in himself and cast some sort of spell. I pressed myself to the wall, not sure what was expected of me to do but since my mysterious savior had his back turned and seemed to be listening intently I decided to just keep quiet. For now, that is.

As the footsteps stopped in front of the door I could feel my heart beating fast and hear my breathing become uneven. A whole agonizing minute went by before the steps retreated and I could finally exhale. Everything went quiet. The guy turned towards me and for a moment we just stared at each other in the dark. Then I finally took my own wand out with a little murmur and whispering 'Lumos', light filled the little space…which turned out to be a broom cupboard. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically, 'I was mentally disgusted by Sirius' escapade and here I am alone with a guy in a broom cupboard. It's not like we're doing anything but still…'

In the light I could see that I'd been mistaken: his hair was a deep red color which brings out the green hue of his eyes. His jeans were worn-out and the shirt had a picture of two broomstick crossed with a quaffle between them. I could only imagine how I looked: that fall must have quite ruffled my hair; my red shirt had ridden up as has my skirt. I hastily fixed them, pulling up my black arm warmers as well.

"Um, thank you. If it wasn't for you it would have been one unpleasant meeting," I said chuckling a little.

"It sure would have," he too laughed. He ruffled his hair and extended his hand. "I'm Jason Carlson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Alexis Keen. And the pleasure is all mine." I carefully took his hand and shook it. "How…Why…I mean, how did you…" I trailed off with a sheepish smile and flushed a little at sounding so incoherent.

"I was just getting back from a late night practice and I was trying to get to my Common Room when I heard Filch. As I was walking up the stairs I saw this girl trying to get her foot out of the steps. And with Filch on my tail, of course I had to help and so, here we are. Sorry if I scared you but there was no time to lose."

"No. it's okay. I lost track of time in the library and didn't realize it had gotten so late. Hey! What do you mean practice? What kind of practice?"

"Quidditch," he said and held up a broomstick that had until now rested against the wall.

"Oh. You on the team, then?"

"I'm the captain," said Jason with a distinguishable pride in his voice.

"That's great. I also like to fly."

"You any good?" He asked, but it was obvious he was teasing me.

"Well, if I decide to try out you'll find out on the field." I replayed with a smile. Something about this boy made my flirtatious side want to come out and play.

"Well, then, how about I walk you to the, I assume, Gryffindor Common Room."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I tilted my head.

"Red," he said and pointed to my shirt.

"Does that mean you're in Revenclaw, then?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Yep. So, since we got that cleared up, let's get going before someone else comes."

We walked in silence, so as not to alert anyone of our presence and occasionally looked around the corner to make sure no one was there. We reached the stairs that led to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and turned to each other.

"Well, this is my stop." I said pointing up the stairs. "Thank you again for saving me back there."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Anytime." Jason said and rubbing the back of his neck he gave me a small smile. I felt my cheeks getting flushed and looked down, as if I suddenly found the floor very interesting. This boy did crazy things to my head: here I was flirting with and blushing at this boy's smiles at the same time.

"Um, I better get going. Good night." And with that I hurried up the stairs. That wasn't the best choice seeing as I tripped from the hurry. I braced herself on my arms as the book again sprawled on the stairs. I was sure my face must have been as red as a cherry.

"Yeah," he replayed chuckling, "good night."

I got up with some help from Jason, and just as I made two steps up a voice stopped me.

"Hey, you said you were thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team, right?"

"Well, I like flying so why not give it a shot?"

"So, um, how about you and I go practice some time? Only if you are comfortable and all, you know, I mean you don't know me, but…" he said, his voice losing power, and becoming a mutter in the end. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one affected by our fateful meeting.

"That'll be great. And in that way I can get to know you better so I can be more, what was it…comfortable." I interrupted.

"Cool. Well, I better go. Night!" He waved a little and I watched him go. Hurrying up, more careful this time, the thought of the next couple of, hopefully, fun days to come filling me with joy.

"Mew," I heard and looking around I saw Isis sitting in front of the Portrait. I walked over to her and picking her up I started stroking her.

"Where have you been, you little furball? Roaming the grounds, again?" It had become her favorite pastime the last month we had spent here. Sometimes it was days before I saw her, so I was not worried about her anymore; I knew she could take care of herself. The only response I got to my question was a satisfied purr.

Saying the password I went through the Portrait. Entering the Common Room, I saw that there were still many students up. I noticed the Marauders in front of the fireplace and, to my surprise, the girls were with them. I then saw Frank there so it was it must have been Alice to drag the other two there.

"Hey, Lexi. Come sit with us." Called out Sabrina. Ignoring the ache at hearing my father's favorite nickname for me I walked toward them.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down on an arm-chair, placing the book on the table in the middle and putting Isis to rest on my lap. She was looking around at my new friends, her big blue eyes boring into each of them. I felt her tense when she looked at Peter for some reason and she was ready to jump had I not strengthen my grip on her.

"I didn't know you had a cat?" Lily said while getting up from her spot and coming closer to Isis. She extended her hand, apparently wanting to pet her. "May I?"

I nodded and she caressed Isis' grayish-white fur.

"What's her name?" Alice asked as she too came closer.

"It's Isis," I turned to the boys to see them admiring Isis as well.

"She's beautiful. Hello, little one." Lily sighed in a dreamy voice. She was obviously a cat person because she reacted the same way as me when I saw a cat: talking softly, admiring then and itching to pet them. She leaned in to Isis and then shot up when she licked her nose. "Don't do that." She giggled.

"Hey Evans, how come you've known that cat for a minute and you're already smothering her. What's that furball got that I don't?" James teased.

"You want me to start in alphabetical order or would the fact that she doesn't speak be enough for you?" she asked still stroking Isis but her eyes were boring holes into James' head.

"Oh, come on. I am, in alphabetical order: attractive, admirable, alluring, angelic, appealing, beautiful, beauteous, bewitching, bright, brilliant, charming, classy, cute, centerfold, colorful, delightful, dazzling, dreamy, drop-dead, elegant, enjoyable, exquisite, fine, flamboyant, foxy, glorious, good-looking, gorgeous, grand, handsome, impressive, knockout, lavish, lovely, luxuriant, luxurious, magnificent, nice, opulent, ostentatious, pleasing, pretentious, radiant, ravishing, resplendent, splendid, stunning, sublime, sumptuous, superb, wonderful, well-formed. So, go out with me next time we go to Hogsmeade." His smile was so wide I thought his face might break.

We were all staring at him wide eyed; well, we girls were; the boys were obviously used to it because they didn't seem that surprised. But I certainly was: that must have been at least 50 words. Lily, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed at all.

"That just shows what a pompous git you are, Potter. And because of that I'm not going out with you. Not in a million years." With a huff and a flip of hair she stormed up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories.

I sat at the chair, Isis looking up from her place on my lap with a tilted head as if wondering what had happened. I shrugged and looked at the others.

"We better check on her before she destroys something." Alice said and she and Sabrina headed for the stairs as well. Then they stopped and looked expectantly at me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, of course." As I stood up, Isis maneuvered herself so she could jump safely back on the arm-chair. She curled up and closed her eyes. "You staying down here, then?" I asked her. Her acknowledgement was opening her eyes for a second, then closing them and covering them with her tail. "Okaay." I sighed and then noticed how the others were looking at me, amusement clearly written on their faces. They laughed at our 'interaction'

"Well, boys," I started ignoring the looks. "It's time to bid you good night and go check on our fiery friend." I mock bowed at them.

"Nice shirt, Lexi. You should wear it more often." Sirius commented his eyes to my chest. I realized with my neckline low enough, bowing wasn't the best idea.

"Eyes up here, Sirius." I pointed from my chest to my eyes. He gave a whole hearted laugh. Was it just me or did it sound like a bark? "Nght Remus, James, Peter." I said and after a chorus of 'Good night' from the boys, followed the girls upstairs.

* * *

As I was getting up the stairs I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was in a good mood and nothing could ruin it. Talking with Jason had made me think about Quidditch and more importantly, flying. Flying had always been fun and relaxing; kinda like music: it flowed through you effortlessly and was emollient for my nerves. Feeling the breeze in your hair, the sun caressing your skin, the speed: everything made the adrenalin pump in my veins and give me that high that only came with flying. I stopped after I was yet again found in Paris and the Minister decided it's safer for me to stay in one isolated place so as not to have anyone else get hurt, too. My mom decided to quit her job and stay home with me so I will not be lonely. But flying was in my blood (my dad started taking me to Quidditch games since I was, like, 5) and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away for long. My decision has long been made for me.

I entered the room to see the girls on Lily's bed laughing at something. They looked up as I walked in and motioned for me to come over.

"So, would you please satisfy our curiosity and tell us what's made your mood so good?" inquired Sabrina, while she moved over to make room for me.

"I thought Lily was mad at James and we were supposed to calm her down." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Forget about Potter. He's not worth the time. Now tell me what's made your smile so bright?"

"Well, do you know who Jason Carlson is?" I said as I plopped down on the bed, making it groan a little. Hey, we are 4 adolescent girls after all.

"Jason Carlson? As in Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain-slash-7th year hottie Jason Carlson?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes." I looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I know that he's about as good as they make them. I mean, after Sirius Black and James Potter, Jason Carlson is the most sought after boy in Hogwarts. But whereas Sirius has flings every other week and James is pinning over our fiery flower, here." At that we all laughed and Lily scowled. "Jason is a true gentleman and believes in commitment and relationships. He's great at Quidditch, too. Why do you wanna know?" she asked hugging the pillow she was holding closer to her.

"I kinda met him tonight. He helped me out." I continued, while fiddling with my necklace nonchalantly.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked concerned.

"Nothing much, I just got carried away in the library and it was late. So when I was getting back it had already been 10 minutes after curfew. I took the short way to the Tower but then I heard Filch, so I went to take the long way. But you know how it is through the staircase with the disappearing step and in a hurry I forgot and fell right through. Jason was at a late night practice and he was also out past the curfew and he happened to walk by the staircase, fortunately for me. He helped me and that's how we met." I finished my story and grabbed a pillow from near-by.

"You lucky you." Said Alice and we all looked at her.

"What about Frank?"

"What? Frank is kind, gentle and gorgeous, of course, but I'm not blind, you know. And Jason Carlson is a piece of eye-candy."

"Totally true. You're so lucky to have him help you out like that."

"Yeah he's not a jerk like some other guys." Lily said as she leaned back into the headboard and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, give it a rest, Lils. You can't deny it, anymore. No matter what we say you always make it about Potter. Isn't that enough to convince you that you have feelings for the guy." I said.

"What are you talking about, girl. Lily Evans and James Potter? Now, that's something I'd like to see." Alice said, looking skeptical and rolling her eyes.

"You'll see. One day it'll happen and you'll see I was right." I said smugly. I put the pillow on the bed and tuned to rest my stomach on it while my feet were dangling from the bed.

"Over my dead body." Lily said seriously.

"Okay, okay. Now that we've cleared up Lily's, Alice's and my love lives, what about Ms. Blond Ambition here." I teased Sabrina.

"What about me. I'm just fine." She uncrossed her legs and sat fully on the bed, Indian style.

"Oh, yeah, and how's Remus?" Asked Alice.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why would I know anything about him…" She seemed to find her legs as the most interesting thing in the room, because she wasn't looking us in the eye, and her answers were way too hurried.

"Why haven't you asked him out, yet?" I interrupted.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed while sitting up straighter.

"Well, I know I haven't know you that long but you seem quite forward and not the Shy Type." I made air-quotes motion with my arm when saying 'Shy Type'.

"She's not, usually. But Remus Lupin seems to be a special case." Alice made exuberant gestures with her eyes, pouted her lips and both her hands were to her chest, when she said 'special', making her look childish.

"Well, since James started it; Remus is smart, astute, clever, canny, cagy, intelligent, agile, nimble, apt, brainy, brilliant, smart, prehensile, scintillating, trenchant, sophisticated, levelheaded, reasonable and sensible. And I, on the other hand, am not. He deserves to be with someone just as brilliant." She lowered her head and shifted uneasily.

"What are you talking about? You know Remus is not that shallow. He wouldn't care about that."

"Yeah, well I do. So it's not happening. We've managed to keep a good friendship so far and I'm not gonna complicate it."

"You sound just like Amelia," I mumbled under my nose and gladly no one heard me.

"And what if he asks you out?" Lily asked looking at out friend.

"Well, I don't mind if he complicates our friendship." Sab said and we all laughed.

"Okay, time for bed. It's a school night." Lily said and we groaned. Rolling over, I got up and went to put on my pajamas. After all of us got ready for bed and Sabrina went to her bed I was pulled over by Alice to the bathroom. I saw Lily already there.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked leaning on one of the sinks.

"Don't look at me. I, too, was dragged here by Alice." Lily commented but she was curios, too.

"I've got an idea." Alice had a mischievous spark in her eyes that got me interested, too.

"How about we try and set up Sab and Remus. God knows she's liked him since last year."

"Oh, no, Alice, come on, it's late. Let's go to sleep and forget about it. We shouldn't meddle in their affairs." Lily rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, count me out, too. My last try at playing matchmaker had miserable effects so I'm not trying it again." I said barely suppressing a shudder.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Alice.

I contemplated about telling them or not but I figured I could bend the story a little.

"It was when I lived in France. I knew this girl, Amelia; she was 15, as I was then. She was the Lolita Type: little, lithe, with short blond hair, green eyes and pouty lips. I was good friends with her, she lived next door. I loved talking to her: she was an amazing listener but when it came to romance she was quite the talker, too. 'Love was magic,' she used to say. She was muggle so she knew nothing of magic, at least not our kind. Anyway, she liked this boy at her school: he was like Sirius: popular, a ladies' guy, had his tight circle of friends and everybody wanted to be a part of the group. His name was Adrian. They happen to be childhood friends, so she was scared to speak up, just like Sab, she too was afraid of losing his friendship in case he didn't feel the same. I tried talking her into it but she wouldn't budge.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on, Amelia, you'll never know unless you try. You're pretty, smart and kind; this guy must be crazy if he doesn't like you." We were in my room, eating homemade sundaes and playing cards. _

"_But what if he doesn't feel the same way? It can _so_ ruin our friendship. And we've known each other for 10 years."_

"_That may be, and if he is really your friend he won't let that put a toll on your relationship. Even if by some miracle he doesn't feel the same way, he'll be gentle about letting you have to tell him. It's been eating at you since before I came to Paris and that was a year ago. If you don't I will, girl."_

"_You wouldn't," she looked at me with a warning look._

"_Yeah, I would." I had a smirk on my face. _

"_Lexiii." She whined and I laughed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, silly little me decided to take things in my own hands. I called Amelia beforehand telling her to come to the school's football field. It was December, so everything was covered in snow and it was really beautiful. I meant to go to the school, find Adrian and tell him Amelia had something to tell him. Then she would show up and they would talk, or if not, I was ready to tell him, myself. I found him, alright, said I wanted to talk to him and we went to the field. Amelia was a little late, so as not to feel awkward, I started hinting toward her feelings. Things took a turn for the worst, when he thought I liked him and he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. Just then Amelia arrived. I pulled away from him and tried to go after her, but she had run away. I tried to contact her but she wouldn't answer my calls, she would ignore me and pretend not to know me. That was the last time I had anything to do with someone else's relationship. I've learned my lesson so you can count me out."

"Was she the same girl you told me about before?" Lily asked. She and Alice had stayed quiet through the whole story.

"Yes."

"What happened after that?" Alice asked. She now sat next to Lily having moved when I started talking.

"Oh, we talked things through. She told me she had talked with Adrian. He apologized for what he did but he told her he didn't feel like that about her. They remained friends, of course. She still had feelings for him eve though he was going out with a different girl. But, after all, you know what they say: like an old photograph time can make a feeling fade but the memory of a first love never fades away. She said that "Love is when you shed a tear and still want him, it's when he ignores you and you still love him, it's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you, when all you really do is cry."

"Wow, now that's love." Alice said fascinated.

"Yeah, but I, at least, learned my lesson; NO playing matchmaker for me." I laughed and they both nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I asked." Alice said seriously and I mock glared at her. We all laughed.

"Well, now that your plan failed can we please go to bed? I'm tired and I want to sleep." Lily got up and headed for the door. I looked apologetically at Alice who just shrugged. We said our goodnights', I pulled the curtains, cast a Silencing Charm and lay down on my bed. What I had left out was that the very next day after my and Amelia's conversation, she and her family were killed. Death Eaters had found me again: they knew where I was, but they apparently didn't knew the exact house, so when Amelia had finally agreed to hear me out after days of begging and they had seen me enter her house, they had assumed it was mine. That's when I stopped interacting with people. I had killed her: I might not have said the Killing Curse myself, but it was my fault her killers were there. Even my parents were dead because of me. Why is it that bad things happen to good people? I understand myself: I have this gift I don't want and I invade people's privacy using it. But what about my parents? They were great people, they always helped others. I was really close to them. My mom was my best friend; dad and I went to Quidditch games together and I helped him with his work when I could. And then they were ripped from me in the worst way possible. Now, when I lay in my bed every night and think I feel cold, exhausted from keeping a smile all day, unprotected…incomplete, as if a big chunk of my heart has been ripped and there is no way to replace it. And there really wasn't: I was going to carry that void in me throughout my life. I soon felt my eyes closing and welcoming the darkness I let thoughts of happier times filled with laughter and cheers fill my mind.

* * *

Next morning started surprisingly good. We didn't have problems with training this time, and I had quite the easy schedule: Charms and Transfiguration, then a free period, and the double Care of Magical Creatures after lunch. I had Charms and Transfiguration with the Marauders, the girls and as I found out, Frank, too, and then COMC with only the Marauders. Sabrina, Alice and Frank had Herbology and Lily had Astronomy, though why it was during the day I had no idea. Walking down to the Great Hall with the girls I felt really happy. I had figured if I did my essay for DADA during the free period, I would take some time for myself and go flying after classes. So I was skipping to the table when we entered the Great Hall.

"Good morning." I said in a sing-song voice, happily plopping down in my seat.

"Hey, what's got you in such a good mood this time?" Sabrina inquired wigging her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's a great day and we have an easy schedule today. There isn't anything not to be happy about." I said excitedly. "Hey, you guys decide to take Divination?" I addressed the boys.

"Yeah, why?"

"Anything in those books of yours about werewolves or full moons?" I asked taking a big bite out of my pancakes. Mhm, pancakes are the best breakfast ever invented.

"That dream still bothering you?" asked Frank after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah, well, dreams can tell you a lot about yourself, and I've learned a long time ago to trust them."

"Why do you care so much, it's just a dream? I dreamt of motorcycles when I was little, that doesn't mean I'll start riding one." Said Remus while sipping some pumpkin juice. He seemed a little nervous to me but since no one else said anything I figured it was just my imagination.

"Well, Remus, I didn't take you for the motorcycle type." Teased Sabrina while everyone chuckled.

"I was 8, every boy that age dreams of stuff like that." He defended.

"What's a motorcycle," asked Sirius. When he tilted his head a little piece of hair fell in his eyes and I felt the urge to brush it away.

"Well, it's… a type of transport that muggles use. It has two wheels and can get up to great speed." Explained Remus.

"Can it fly?"

"No. Of course it can't." I answered wondering where this was going.

"You know, it might actually be fun to…"

"Don't even think about it, Padfoot." Interrupted Remus but he had an amused smirk on.

"Oh, why not? Come on, Moony, we'll find one motor-sicle and charm it to fly. It'll be so cool." He said a big goofy grin on his face.

"First: it's motor-cycle, Paddy. Second: don't whine, and third: I don't think it's a good idea to be discussing that now, especially in front of our current audience." And he pointed to Lily with his head.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask: what's with the nicknames? How did you guys get them?" I piped in just as Lily opened her mouth to say something.

"Well, now that, Ms. Keen, is for us to know and for you to probably never find out."

„Oh, come on. I wanna know." I whined. So I was a curious being. Sue me.

"You know, Lexis, they say curiosity killed the cat." Chimed in Sirius with a smirk.

"Yeah, well first of all, I'm not a cat." 'I'm a fox,' I though. "And second, it was ignorance that killed the cat, curiosity was framed." I had my own smirk on. It seemed playful Alexis was out today. I just hoped Hogwarts was ready for her.

"Hey, Alexis, stop worrying about that dream. You should just ignore it." Frank said. I knew he didn't want me to worry pointlessly. But he didn't know me well enough: I never 'saw' anything that was pointless.

"I'm not that worried. I still have time until the 23rd of September to figure it out."

"What's on the 23rd?" asked James, though I got the feeling he already knew. I answered anyway.

"It's the Full Moon."

The Marauders looked at each other and I felt like I was being excluded from some inside information. My attention averted back to the other when the next sentence came put of Sabrina's mouth.

"It looks like you made an impression last night. Jason keeps stealing glances you way." She said and I turned to look toward the Ravenclaw table. Just then Jason looked, too, and our eyes met. I smiled and waved a little and then blushed bright red when he winked at me.

"GO, Lexi." Alice said while elbowing me in the side.

"Shut it."

"Now, now, nothing to be embarrassed about. Just be careful. This guy's fan club is almost as big as Sirius'." Sabrina supplied.

"Hey, who're you talking about?" Remus asked, his eyebrows rised.

"Jason Carlson, of course. He and Alexis had quite the eventful night."

"Don't say it like that." I exclaimed looking around to make sure no one heard or they would get the wrong impression. "He just helped me last night. That's all. And he asked if I wanted him to help me practice flying some time because I wanted to try out for the team."

"You didn't say that last night! I didn't know you were going to try out?" Lily said surprised. She was nibbling on a piece of toast.

"I guess it slipped my mind and yeah, I love flying so why not try? I just have to find out when the try outs are?" I finished my last bite of pancake and it was good thing, too, because just then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning to you all. I would like to say a few things that'll brighten your day. First, Quidditch tryouts are going to be held next week so all of you who want to give it a shot sign up on the board placed in your Common Rooms. And second, this year we'll be holding two balls. First, we'll have a Halloween Masquerade Bash, which will be held on the 31st of October and will require all of you to dress up. It'll be for students from all years, but after 11 o'clock, the first through fourth year students will be asked to get back to their Common Rooms. It'll also be ladies' choice, which means that the girls will be asking the boys to go with them. This will reverse for the Christmas Dream Ball, which will be only for fifth year and up. It bears the name of Dream Ball, because we'll be selecting a Snow Queen and King based on votes posted by the students. After that our winners will be attending the Annual New Year's Eve Party held by the Ministry as special guests. So in order for you to find costumes for Halloween and formal wear for Christmas, next three Saturdays there will be Hogsmede trips, as well as one trip held just before the week of both balls. I wish all of you luck and have a nice day." With that he sat down.

At the same moment the whole room filled with the exciting buzz of people talking. There were some starting to think up ideas for costumes, some were talking of staying for the Christmas Holidays at the school so they can attend the Ball, some where more excited about the start of the Quidditch season (mainly boys) and many girls were already looking for guys to invite.

"Wow, can you believe it? We rarely have any celebrations besides the Welcoming, Halloween and the end of school feast, and now it's two Balls in the same year. That's something." Alice said excited.

"Yeah, let's forget about the Balls and focus on this: you plan to try out for the team?" Sirius asked incredulous.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with me wanting to play? Is it because I'm a girl?" I asked irritated. Here we were getting these amazing news for two parties being held this year and all he cared about was getting on my back about Quidditch.

"Well, you're so small, and Quidditch is a rough game. You could get hurt." He said looking me up and down.

"I can assure you I'm more then capable of taking care of myself. Thanks for worrying, though." I smiled a little my mood getting back up.

"So, what position are you trying for?" James asked with seriousness in his voice. He was the captain, after all.

"Chaser."

"Well, then I'll let you know when the tryouts are being held."

"Okay, let's stop this pointless sports talk and focus on something more important. Are you going to ask Jason to the Ball?" Sabrina asked. I chocked on my juice in surprise.

"WHAT? I met the guy yesterday and you're asking me that. I don't know. Maybe if I got to know him better…" I trailed off, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Well, then, ask him to help you for the tryouts. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

"Yeah, maybe." I wasn't sure if a relationship more serious then friendship was something I was even capable of. Last time I kissed a boy my head hurt pretty bad from all things I 'saw'.

"Are you insane?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Why?" I was confused. Had I done something wrong?

"Planning to train with another house's Quidditch Captain? You're fraternizing with the enemy!" he exclaimed. His face was a little flushed and he had on an angry face.

"I'm not fraternizing with anyone. I'm just asking a friend for help."

"I'm sure he's only interested in being friends."

"You're being ridicules. It's nothing like that. Why are getting all worked up about it?"

"I just think that for wanting to be a part of the team you're pretty fast to sell us out."

"Selling you out? Okay, now you've hit the bottom. I thought we settled your trust issues in our conversation last time, but apparently I was wrong. You're behaving like a baby and, frankly, it's annoying."

"You're dedication as a player should be towards the game, not because you like some boy."

"I'm not trying out because I like some boy. What I like is Quidditch."

"You shouldn't try out, if you ask me. We're looking for serious players not infatuated ones. You'll just waste our time." He waved his hand dismissively in my direction. I stood up angrily and leaned towards him.

"Listen to me, and listen good, you jerk. I will try out and I will get that spot on the team even if it's the last thing I do. And it'll be because I deserve it. I will be waiting for your apology, after that." And before he could utter a sound I grabbed my bag and a muffin and headed for the entrance of the Hall.

'I'll show that jerk what Alexis Keen is made out of.'

* * *

Well, I certainly hope you enjoy the chapter. I did while writing it. I wanted to thank the following members:

**dolphinlover101**

**fantasyfiction313**

**AddieMinosBlack**

**Ivaylo**

**BooksEqualsGreaterThanLife**

**Nes4597**

**TashaMarie339**

**amanduh18**

**siriusfanno1**

for adding my story to their Story Alert/Favorite List. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next ones to follow.

Please Read&Review


	9. Chapter 9: Prelude to a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 9: Prelude to a Storm

Alexis' POV

Taking a big bite of my muffin I chewed on it angrily. Stupid, arrogant... egoistic… biased jerk. Sirius Black has officially been labeled irritation № 1 in my mind. Why was it that every time we were near each other we had to have a row? Thinking back on it, I don't think I've ever had that much problem communicating with someone. Seeing someone's memories usually led to one of two options: 1. I saw something good that helped me judge their character and make friends or 2. My head was filled with painful memories and while freaking out or looking as if someone was torturing me, most people choose not to get close to me. But it had been useful… once. On the couple occasions when Dad took me with him on his trips it was pretty handy. I was only 7 or 8 years old and my ability wasn't as developed as now. Back then I could feel someone's mood when I touched them: I could say if they were happy, angry, suspicious or whatever other feeling they felt. So when Dad had to negotiate with a particularly important client he took me with him for help. When we arrived at whatever country we were supposed to go and met the client I only had to make physical contact (not that hard; people loved to ruffle my hair when they met me and that was enough then) and I would be able to tell if Dad had his work cut out for him or if it would be a done deal. I shook my head vigorously to clear it of those memories. Coming back to reality I realized I was outside in the nice clear weather. Shielding my eyes with my arm I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Getting angry like that was not good for me: it led to loosing control of my feelings and that led to losing control of my abilities. Looking at my watch I noticed I had lost track of time long enough that I would probably have to sprint towards the classroom in order to make it on time. Putting the strap of my bag across my left shoulder and making it long enough so the bag itself rested comfortably on my right hip I started the jog to class. As I was running up a flight of stairs I lost my balance for a second. Cursing my clumsiness in my head, I braced myself for the collision when a pair of arms caught me. Opening my eyes I found myself staring at a silver and green crest with a snake on it. Trailing my gaze along the chest of my rescuer up to his face I found two ice blue colored eyes staring intently at me. Straightening myself with a little help from the younger boy I looked at him questioningly. He just stared at me for a couple of seconds not saying anything and then continued his walk down the stairs. It took me a second to regain my vocal abilities but when I finally did I called out after him.

"Hey, wait. Why did you help me?" Adjusting the strap of the bag I took a step down one stair.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?" His voice wasn't nearly as deep as Sirius' but it had a husky undertone and was well on its way to developing into a voice that will melt the hearts of many girls.

I looked at my watch again and realizing he's right turned back to continue my way to the classroom. Looking over my shoulder in an attempt to thank Regulus Black for helping me I found the stairs empty and only heard the swish of a cloak signaling his departure. Still confused I climbed the last couple of stairs to the seventh floor. I approached the big double door and knocked. As I heard a confirming answer allowing me to enter, I slowly opened the door.

"I apologize for being late, Professor Flitwick." I blurted the moment I went in. I looked at the ground embarrassed by all the looks I was getting from the other students.

"It is fine, Ms. Keen. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." The Professor answered in his somewhat squeaky voice. He gestured towards the desks. "Please take a seat."

Looking up I saw an empty seat next to Sabrina and headed there. Putting my bag on the ground by my chair and talking out my books, a quill and a piece of parchment I looked forward. Professor Flitwick was standing perched atop at least four thick volumes in order to see over his desk. I've been to his office a time or two before so instead of looking around I just started copping what was written on the board. After giving a few more instructions, the Professor had us practice the Charm. We were learning _Avis: _a spell that conjures a flock of birds. The birds shoot from the caster's wand tip, accompanied by a loud blast that sounds like a gun being fired and smoke.

"Why were you late?" Asked Lily as she turned her chair towards me and Sabrina. The Professor had allowed us to pair up while practicing the spell.

"I needed some time to cool off and so I walked around the grounds for a while. I lost track of time and had to sprint to get here on time." I explained while pushing away my books. I fiddled with my rose necklace.

"Which you didn't manage that well, did you?" Laughed Alice. Lifting up her wand she pronounced "Avis" but the charm had no success.

"Yeah." I laughed too, both at her comment ands the little crease between her eyes. She looked a little funny when she was pouting. I decided not to tell them of my meeting with the young Black heir. I myself was not sure what it meant, him helping me, and until I figured it out I wasn't going to go around announcing it. "Avis." I too tried. In my case a blast was heard an a little yellow bird appeared on my desk. It flew up in the air and started to circle my head.

"Well, Ms. Keen. At least you make up for your lateness with excellent Charm work. 20 points to Gryffindor. It's been a while since I saw someone manage that spell on the first time. Even if it is only one bird." Professor Flitwick said with a beaming smile and almost fell over in his excitement.

"Thank you. Professor." I said, blushing a little, but returning his smile.

"Damn, girl, you were late and yet you managed to get out of it, with points to spare, too." Sabrina laughed and she too, tried the spell. Her results were like Alice's but Lily managed to conjure up a yellow bird, too. I looked around to see how the other students were doing. I saw some puffs of smoke and some feathers on the desks, but aside from Lily and me no one seems to have managed the spell. That is until my gaze fell on the Marauders. I saw a little feathered creature circle around the boys and Remus looking at it with a smile. As if they felt my gaze he and James looked at me. James just sent a tight smile my way before returning to his conversation with the other two boys. Remus looked at me in a kind of apologetic way. I shook her head as if saying 'It's not your fault'. As my eyes averted to the other black haired boy and lingered there for a while I saw him tense a little, but he defiantly refused to acknowledge my existence.

"He's been in a mood ever since you left." A voice broke through the haze of my thoughts. I looked to Alice and tilted my head to the side. "When you exited the Hall he all but abandoned his food, stood up, went over to that stuck-up Hufflepuff bitch Roxanne Torres, and started snogging the daylights out of her. She of course had little to say unless to stick her own tongue down his throat. I'm amazed at how this boy thinks everything can be solved just by snogging the first bitch he can find." The girl shook her head. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her pretty face was in a frown. She was resting her head on her right arm and looking at the Marauder in question. I felt a little pang but decided to ignore it. I've been over-analyzing everything a lot lately, and I was tired of it. A couple minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Exiting the room along with my three friends I felt a shiver run down my spine. It felt ominous and I suddenly had the urge to get my wand out. Little did I know that it was the feeling one gets when their life just got a lot less secure.

* * *

Darkness covered the room as little water drops were running down the length on the walls. The air was moist and heavy with the metallic scent of blood. No windows could be seen and there was only one big oak double door which served as an entrance and an exit. At the far end of the room a big stone throne-like chair could be seen. There were little steps at the bottom and the armrests were incrusted with snakes. Eyes of emerald, they were slowly writhing and slithering onto the stone. The figure sitting on it had his wand pointed toward the body in the middle. A boy, no older then 16, with his arms spread and his face in a grimace of pain was floating in the middle of the circle of Deatheaters. His dark longish hair forming a halo around him and his brown eyes were bloodshot and pain-filled.

"Well, muggle, did I happen to refresh your memory this time?" The figure sitting in the chair asked. All that could be heard from the boy was a gurgled attempt at an answer. "No, then maybe we should try again. After all, you muggles are stupid creatures needing everything chewed for you before your tiny brains can comprehend it. Crucio."

Screaming filled the air. Just then the door opened and another Deatheater came in. His mask in place, he circled the body as he made his way towards the throne. Dropping to his knees he made sure not to look the figure in the eyes.

"We have good news, My Lord. We found her."

"Indeed? Well then, that's good news to all but you, muggle. It means we have no further need to keep you around. Not that you were very helpful in the first place. Oh, well. Avada Kedavra." Almost lazily the figure waved his wand in that direction and smiled as the beam of green light hit the boy, thus ending the life of one Adrian Dubois.

"Now, let's see how we can get 'in touch' with our little fox." Red eyes gleamed in the dark room. "What is it, Rosier? You seem like you have something to say."

"Excuse my audacity, my Lord, but I have to ask: why did we even bother with that muggle scum. He obviously had no knowledge of the girl's whereabouts or any connections to our world."

"Oh, Rosier, it's simple: the body is something that can be broken, but be rebuilt again. Your spirit though cannot be rebuilt if it becomes a dark place. In order to do that we kill everyone who knew her when she was in hiding. Imagine how awful she'll feel when she finds out that so many people died because of her." His last sentence was said in a mocking manner which made the Deatheaters laugh.

"But how will she find out about it? I mean most of them are muggles."

"Now that is your job, Rosier. Make sure our little fox knows what she's caused by running away from us." The Dark Lord's malicious laugh could be heard throughout the room.

* * *

The next two weeks were like a blur to me. Between classes, homework, spending time with the girls and practicing for the tryouts, I could hardly find any time for anything. My research on werewolves and full moons was in a hiatus for now, but I decided to work on it more after the tryouts. The date was officially announced: the 16th of September, Saturday. As far as my interaction with Sirius went, it was getting so intense that even Lily and James had agreed to a truce. Not to mention that Isis, feeling my dislike, took every chance to irritate Sirius: be it scratching him when he attempted to sit on the armchairs in the Common Room or jump on him in the most surprising of places, her paws mysteriously dirtier then usual. As for me and Sirius, every time we saw each other we intentionally walked as far away from each other as possible. Every time one of the girls asked about how my training was going Sirius would throw some nasty comment about infatuated girls and their inability to play and how the team will have to carry such a burden, and he would make sure to say it loud enough for everyone to hear. His girl of the day (yeah, he's been with a different one every day) would giggle next to him, obviously satisfied when he bend down to snog her. I didn't back down, either. Ignoring his remarks, I kept my daily practices, adding an extra hour of physical training before them and half an hour to the morning training. Lily and I now met on the grounds: Lily may have wanted to get some exercise but not to the extent I was going to. I made sure to stay on top of my classes, creating a friendly rivalry with Remus and Lily. Even though my relationship with Sirius was strained to say the least, I kept on interacting with James and Remus. Peter was avoiding me: he was obviously trying to show what a good friend he was by taking Sirius' side fully. I didn't give much damn about it, though. James was a little more reserved but not to the point of being rude. He was torn between his best friend and a potential player on his team and I knew that. He knew Sirius expected him to take his side fully, but as a Captain he could not allow personal feeling to interfere with his judgment. Even Lily saw his distress and backed off. Remus was more open: he still talked to me every day; I sometimes joined him and Sabrina in their study sessions. And that seemed to irritate Sirius the most: that I was still hanging out with _his _ best friends. All in all, the tension was building like a volcano just waiting to explode. And explode it did.

* * *

It was finally the 15th of September. One day to go until Quidditch tryouts and the whole of Gryffindor was buzzing with excitement. That day I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. As if today something big was going to happen. Well, I was pretty exited about my Care of Magical Creatures' class. The Professor had promised to bring real unicorns to our next class since we were in the process of studying them. Being an animal lover myself I couldn't wait for my afternoon class with these beautiful creatures.

As I went down to the Great Hall with Lily for breakfast, I couldn't help but feel a strange anticipation mixed with the sense of upcoming trouble. Adjusting my bag and making sure not to run into a wall while spacing out I entered the Great Hall. I had my first period for the day free, and luckily Jason did, too. We had gotten to know each other in the past two weeks. I felt comfortable around him, he was a gentleman but he knew when he had to act tough (for example when I thought it funny to push him in the mud in one of our practice sessions). So I had arranged for us to have a practice right after breakfast.

"So I finally did it." Alice was saying with excitement in her voice. She had on a bright smile and her cheeks were a healthy rose color.

"Did what?" I asked as Lily and I took our seats. I poured myself a glass of milk, took a piece of toast and after smearing some jam on it I took a huge bite of it. What? I'll need a lot of energy today. Even more so tomorrow.

"I asked Frank to go with me to the Halloween Bash. And he agreed." She was beaming and her smile could probably blind the sun.

"Congratulations." Lily said as she ate some eggs. Putting two sugar cubes in her coffee, she stirred and took a little sip.

"Thanks. So what about you three? Anyone lucky enough to catch your eye?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Why don't you ask Remus in one of your study sessions, Sabrina? You're alone, no one to disturb or interrupt…" I trailed off leaving the thought open to the imagination.

"No, nuh-huh, no way." She was shaking her head so vigorously that I heard a *crack* and saw her face turn to one of pain. I stifled a giggle with my arm and some people looked at us strangely.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. Or should I say don't twist your neck?" I asked and we all laughed while Sabrina pouted.

"And what about you, Ms. Quidditch? You going to ask Captain Hottie to the Bash?" She retorted and brought some food to her mouth.

I pondered the question for a moment. Was I going to ask Jason to the dance? If you had asked me two weeks ago I would have probably said no, but after getting to know him now I thought going to the dance with Jason Carlson could be fun. And God knows I needed some fun. Especially when I get to be on the Quidditch team. It will need to be celebrated.

"I might." I answered nonchalantly. A moment of silence before three voices asked in unison.

"Really?" They stared at me.

"Yeah, I mean, he's really been kind to me, helped me a lot and it would be a nice way to pay him back. If he agrees, of course." I tuck a stray hair behind my ear. My ponytail was getting a little loose so a tightened the elastic band.

"Jason Carlson would have to be crazy to say no." Lily said and we all shared a smile.

"Say no to what?" I heard a rough husky voice ask and when I turned around I saw Jason standing there looking at us with amusement. We all looked at him, then at each other. Alice and Sabrina winked while Lily smiled encouragingly.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out, Jason." I said with a smile.

"Well, I like mysteries, you know that, right?" The end came as a whisper but since he had leaned to support himself on the table edge in front of me I could hear every word clearly. I could also feel his breath caress my ear.

"Sure." I answered my voice slightly choked from the closeness.

"Shall we?" He straightened up and extended his hand to me. I gladly took it with a smile.

"Where are you two lovebirds headed to?" Alice asked with a sly smile.

"Practice." I answered a little too quickly for my taste, but I couldn't take it back. "Last one before the tryouts."

"Have fun." They called after us as we went towards the door. I heard them laugh and looked at my feet. I was sure my cheeks were at least a light pink.

"Gosh, doesn't this guy know the meaning of the word monogamy?" Jason asked with irritation in his voice. "Thank God you don't hang around him too much."

I realized we had just past by Sirius and I was almost a hundred percent sure he had heard Jason. Silently praying that he would choose to ignore the comment, my hopes were shattered when Jason was yanked from beside me. As I looked back I saw that Sirius had Jason by the front of his shirt, the material of it and the tie bunched up in Sirius' fist.

"What was that, Carlson?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth. "If you have something to say, go ahead and say it. Unless you're too big of a pussy to." He had a victorious smirk on his face. The girl Sirius had just been snogging giggled and looked highly in my direction as if saying 'my boyfriend is better then yours.' Ignoring her, I went toward the boys attempting to stop them when I felt a tug on my cloak. Looking toward the owner of the hand I saw Remus watching Sirius and Jason's interaction intently.

"Fine. I will, I think it's pathetic how you just use girls and change them as quickly as a girl changes her hair. No offence, Lexis." He said while looking at me with a slight lifting of his lips. It couldn't really be called a smile but considering the circumstances…

"None taken." I shifted my weight on my left leg then back to the right.

"Oh, really? Just because you're a sissy-boy going on and on about relationships doesn't mean we're all brainless. Gotta wonder how you became a Captain. No, wait; I'm not being fair, am I? You did manage to seduce a potential player from the enemy team, so I guess it's not an entirely lost cause. Then again, she didn't put up much of a fight, did she?" he was looking at me when he finished his sentence. I felt my eyes sting. I didn't want to cry in front of him; much less the whole of Hogwarts, but what he said had hurt. More then I would care to admit. Remus shook his head next to me in disappointment. James was torn between shouting at his friend for implying that about a girl and standing up for his friend and Peter was munching on some cheese. He was obviously confident Sirius had won. There was something on Sirius' eyes though. Something akin to regret but I wouldn't bet money on it.

"Now I just pity you, Black. You really will never understand. You take girls for granted and you've obviously never heard of commitment before. And for that I feel sorry for you. You know nothing of love." I saw Jason's eyes and they really held pity in them, but also a sort of pride. I guess like every other male he too held winning this sort of argument in high regards. Sirius saw it too, because I saw him clench his fist and grit his teeth.

"And what, pry tell, am I missing? What is all this fuss about love? What the hell can it do so great that you worship it?" I thought I heard his voice crack but it must have been me, because by the end his voice was raised. Now we certainly had the attention of every student in the room including the couple of teachers still here.

"A girl is a rose that breathes and grows in love. If you don't embrace her gently and whisper into her ear, then you're not allowing the flower to blossom. You're just plucking her at best. You want to pluck a rose spread out and dripping sweet nectar, don't you, Black? Make all those beautiful flowers whither and die in your hands? Mark them unloved, just like you?" Jason's words hung heavy in the air. I felt tears run down my cheeks and a little sob escaped my lips before I could stop it. Jason turned to look at me and I was at a loss. I was touched by what he said, but I was also angry at him. He had no right to bring Sirius' family situation into this. I looked at Sirius. He looked so… lost, somehow. Like he heard what Jason said but the truth was just out of his reach. I felt my heart give a little pang again. Reaching out my arm towards him I felt it being snatched.

"Let's go, Alexis." Jason picked up my bag which I hadn't ever realized had fallen and started pulling me toward the exit. I looked back at Sirius just as he looked up. Our eyes locked and I saw all the sadness, anger, pain, disappointment he felt. I could feel them filling every part of my body. My eyes welled up with tears once more but this time I knew they were for the black haired guy in the middle of the Great Hall, looking like a lost boy with no hope of finding the way. My mother had always taught me to think of other's needs before my own. That's what being kind was and good things will come to you in the long run. So I couldn't take it. I ripped my hand from Jason's grip and ran towards Sirius. Just as he looked up at the sound of my footsteps I threw my arms around him. I felt him tense and his whole body went rigid in my arms. I just buried my face in the crock of his neck and whispered in his ear. As our cheeks brushed I had to will every fiber of my body to ignore the humming of memories waiting to fill my vision.

"It's going to be alright. We all have things to learn in this world. Learning about love is one of the best types of studying I can think of." I tried to cheer him up and I felt the small shake of his laugh. His arms encircled my waist and when I caressed his hair they tightened considerably. "Let's get out of here, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and without letting go of me headed for the exit. James and Remus followed almost immediately and Peter seemed to be in shock of such an outcome. As we passed Jason I looked at him, trying to explain with my eyes: this was the right thing to do, I had to help him for I knew what it was like to feel alone, like this world only takes from you, but never gives anything back in return. Without staying to make sure if he did understand, the four of us left through the doors, hearing the buzz of the conversations that picked up in our wake.

* * *

Going outside in the cool air refreshed my head. I was getting slightly dizzy inside but the fresh air helped me relax. Sirius had taken my arm in his and I gave his fingers a little squeeze. A door closing with a bang; a shrill cry; disappointment, hurt, rejection… 'Control, it, Lexi' I could hear my father's voice. So to distract myself I started analising again. How could one boy call forth so many different emotions in me: anger one minute, ignorance the next and then… then what? I couldn't define the feeling inside of me right now, much less put a name to it, but I knew I was definitely not angry anymore. I was still a bit hurt at what Sirius said but I think he didn't quite realize what he was implying…

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper and at first I thought it was all the wind and my imagination. I looked up at Sirius to see him gazing at the surface f the lake. His eyes held that faraway look and he looked deep in thought.

"It's okay. As long as you didn't really mean it?" The last statement was more of a question then a statement.

"No, I didn't. He just… I don't know. I guess I was talking before thinking."

"Your most noticeable fault Paddy." Remus said coming to stand next to him.

"Sure is." Said James while standing next to me with his hands inside his pockets.

"Isn't it?" Sirius laughed. "But I really didn't mean it. Any of it: not today, not two weeks ago. I still think you shouldn't hang out with that jerk, but…"

"And we have the old Sirius back." Remus whistled.

"What, you expected me to become all mushy-like? I may have accepted the truth to some of that jerk's words but in no way am I becoming Mr. Sensitive." He gave his bark-like laugh. Letting go of his arm I walked a little further keeping my back to the boys.

"I know why you may be scared to love." I said looking at the clouds. They make the most interesting shapes, don't they?

"I'm not scared…"

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should just be friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. And yet… it is built on hope. Sure it is filled with risk and with disappointment, but it is still something that gives your life a greater meaning. No one can ever promise you they will never hurt you, because at one time or another it will happen. The real promise is if the time you spent together will be worth the pain in the end."

All three boys stood there, unable to say anything, just staring at the beautiful girl in front of them. Sitting there, the scenery making her look so lonely and small. I could almost taste the heavy haze, pain, confusion and yet a certain degree of understanding coming from them. I decided to lighten the mood.

"I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant." I had to stifle my laughter at their confused faces. I loved using this.

"What?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side. 'Just like a puppy' I couldn't help but think. 'Wonder what'll happen if I scratch behind his ears?'

"See?" Was all I managed to say before bursting into a loud laugh. They looked at each other, and then at me before starting to laugh, too. Soon laughter was the only thing that could be heard from the lake shore, where three teenage boys and a teenage girl were trying to unravel Life's Sweetest Mystery: LOVE.

* * *

Here goes another one. First I have to say sorry if some of you think the end was a bit mushy or OOC. I just want to make Sirius more mature and aware of his actions. Now, don't get me wrong: in no way will I be making his mushy all the time or whatnot. He's a macho man through and through ;)

As for Alexis, I wanted to show how much her abilities are dependant on her emotional state and that she will use them to help people. That's what she wants to make their purpose be. And Sirius is someone she wants to help. Someone like her: without a family and caring a heavy burden.

I am going to be posting this with every chapter from now on, adding members when the need arises. A thank you to the following members:

**sunshine  
Penny**

**SS-lover06**

**SusyQ**

**pmh92**

**dolphinlover101**

**fantasyfiction313**

**AddieMinosBlack**

**Ivaylo**

**BooksEqualsGreaterThanLife**

**Nes4597**

**TashaMarie339**

**amanduh18**

**siriusfanno1**

**collisionprone**

for adding my story to their Story Alert/Favorite List and/or Reviewing.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10: Visions in White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 10: Visions in White

Sirius' POV

What can I say, I will never understand girls. Never. I doubt any male would ever be able to achieve that level of knowledge, not even Moony. At least I wasn't alone, Prongs was more then happy to keep me company, it appeared, cause if he had any idea about girls, maybe Evans would consider going out with him. Urg, so frustrating. Here we are, near the Black Lake, after just making a scene in the Great Hall. Oh, but my fist still wants to have that swing at that git, Carlson. Going on about love like he's Cupid or something. How could Alexis stand him is beyond me. It's obvious that stupid speech was all to show off in front of Alexis: 'a girl should be treated with love, she's a flower', please, can he be more gay? Besides, Alexis is not a rose, more like a cactus. It's not that she's ugly or something, if fact she's probably one of the most beautiful girls I've seen, but that attitude of hers: definitely a cactus. Since we all had first period free (ah, the wonders of being in sixth year), we hang around the Lake for a while. The last two weeks have been quite hard, even though I would never admit it out loud. James was quite cross with me for 'probably losing him a potential player' but he did allow me have my test in the end; though I knew Alexis wouldn't just up and leave her wish to try out. She was incredibly stubborn and hard-headed, she never backed down from a challenge, and all that made me curios. Maybe that's why I wanted to get to know her, to know all her secrets and dreams, to unravel the mystery that transferred to Hogwarts like no one before her, who fit in so easily with my best mates.; that made them laugh, gave Remus and Evans a run for their money, and gave me as tough a time as pleasant. I shook my head a little (stupid canine habit) to clear it when I felt a hand behind my ear.

"What the…" I exclaimed, shrugging my shoulder and moving away while rubbing my ear. I looked at the culprit. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry." She said, looking sheepish. "It's just, when you do that you look like a puppy, so it got me curious what would happen…" She trailed off as she saw Remus and James's identical grins and my astonished face.

"Padfoot, mate, you know I will always be your friend, even if you decide to become a canine. Just try not to get any fleas on me, okay mate." James said with such sincerity as he slung a hand across my shoulders. I growled at him, not really helping my case as I heard Alexis give a small laugh and tackled James to the floor.

* * *

Alexis' POV

I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking, to just up and scratch him? But there was something inside me, natural human curiosity, and I just couldn't help myself. And he looked so…well, adorable. Oh, no, there I go again. I looked up at the sky trying to take my mind off of the black haired Cheshire cat in my life. I think that cloud looks like a fox, or maybe a coyote. Well, we'll settle for 'fox-like'. Yeah, yeah, I'm random, I know. Sighting again I saw Remus trying to pull the boys apart, only to end up in with all of them on the grass. Seeing as how we were supposed to go to class in 15 minutes, and we had to go get the others, I approached the boys. Of course, instead of being stupid-enough to try pulling them apart, I pointed my wand at them and said 'Aguamenti'. A jet of water shot out, hoisting the boys. Well, now that, got them up. Though not without complain.

"Are you crazy, woman? It's not summer, you know." Sirius said, finger-combing his hair back.

"Well, since you finished playing it the dirt, let's go get the others and head to Care of Magical Creatures." I said pointedly ignoring him. Remus laughed at Sirius' pout and my lips were twitching from trying to hold the laughter in.

"Why are you using the subjects' full names? You can shorten them, you know. Just say 'Care' or COMC and we'll know." James said, as he used his wand to dry himself off.

"Oh, you didn't get it?" I said with my most surprised voice. "I do it to annoy you." I said and laughed at their expressions. I felt my sides being tickled, as I was lifted from the ground into Sirius' arms.

"Annoy us, huh, little girl. You better watch your mouth, or we'll have to show you the power of the Marauders. So, do you yield?"

"No…way…" I said between gasps of breath.

"Sirius, put the girl down, we have class in 5 minutes." I heard Remus reprimand his friend.

"Oh, come on, Moony, she should know not to mess with us." James laughed and looked at his black haired best friend and then pointedly at the girl in his arms. Sirius met his eyes and then his own sparkled mischievously.

Noticing their matching smirks a feeling of dread filled me. Before I could even begin to realize their intentions I gave a shrill scream as I felt my body go into the state of free fall and then I felt another pair of hands catching me. I realized Sirius had literary thrown me to James and they obviously enjoyed my scream, because I felt James was ready to throw me again…

"Put her down, Potter." Lily's voice floated to us and I immediately felt my feet touch the ground. "Can't you find anything else to do besides causing mayhem?" she asked irritated.

"Mayhem's my middle name. Well, not that it's important, you're going to be taking my last, after all…" he trailed off, as he realized what he'd just said. I guess even though he's always said he liked her, probably even he hadn't thought about marriage. By the look on Lily's face, she hadn't expected that, either.

As we got to the edge of the forest for our class the awkward silence that followed James' statement still lingered. As we approached, I saw that we were paired with the Slytherins again. Even though I applauded Dumbledor for trying to lessen house rivalry, I think throwing the two houses most prone to getting at each other's throats together was stupid. You just can't force some things to happen. But all thoughts about it flew out of my head, as I saw what was tied to the tree. It wasn't full grown, seeing as it was silverfish rather then white, but it did have a horn.

"Gather around, class. As I promised, we're going to start learning about unicorns." Professor Kettleburn said. "Now, can anyone tell me how old this unicorn is?"

My hand shot up, not wanting someone else to answer, but there weren't many who were eager.

"Yes, Ms. Keen?"

"It's probably in the age between 4 and 7." I answered with a smile.

"Very well and why do you think that, Ms. Keen?"

"Well, unicorn foals are gold, then, when they are two they turn silver. Their horns grow at about four years of age, and they are usually a soft silver color, and then they turn white along with the unicorn as it turns 7. So this one should be 4 to 7 years old."

"Excellent work, Ms. Keen. 15 points to Gryffindor. This unicorn is almost 5 years of age. Now, you all know that unicorns prefer a woman's touch, but since this one is younger it may allow the boys to touch him, too. Just tread carefully when approaching." The Professor advised.

As I approached the animal with a shaky hand I could feel my excitement bubbling. I've always felt an attachment to those beautiful creatures: so innocent, pure, and untainted by the cruelty of this war, this world. As I touched its soft silver mane, all I could see was white. The students around me disappeared; it was just me and that blissful feeling filling me. There wasn't anything to worry about, anymore. Only that calming feeling, only pureness, innocence, soft white clouds ready to take me deep within their feathery depths and let me soar forever. I was never going to let that go. I never wanted that feeling to end. Then, as if to prove its unfairness even further, life took it from me. With a scream, I felt my hand being seized, the connection severed and my world going black.

* * *

When I next woke up, I felt like my head was going to split. Trying to open my eyes, I felt my headache grow even stronger. I groaned as I tried sitting up, when I felt two arms pushing me down.

"Lie down, Ms. Keen. You should rest." I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. So I was in the Hospital Wing. But what happened. I couldn't quite remember how I had gotten here. Slowly opening my eyes while adjusting to the brightness of the room, I tried to sit up again but this time, I met no resistance. Looking around, I saw Madam Pomfrey next to the bed, holding a goblet.

"Here, sweetie, drink this. It'll calm your headache." She offered me the goblet, but when she saw how my hands were shaking, she brought the goblet to my lips. I took a sip from it, and cringed at the taste, but almost as soon as drank it, I felt the throbbing in my head ebb away. Sighting in relief, I opened my mouth with the intention to ask Madam Pomfrey what happened to me, when the doors to the Wing opened and the Headmaster walked in.

"Ah, you're awake, Alexis." He said with a small smile.

"Professor, what happened to me?" I asked, hoping for an explanation. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"I was hoping you'd tell me, Alexis. Mr. Black burst into the Hospital Wing with your unconscious form in his hands, saying you had a…seizure in your Care of Magical Creatures class. Madam Pomfrey examined you, but she couldn't find a physical reason for your fainting spell. You've been asleep for the last couple of hours. You gave us quite a scare."

I listened to his words in an attempt to figure out what had happened, but it was all white, and I couldn't remember anything about the lesson at all.

"Has this stirred any memories?"

"I'm sorry, but it's all white. I can't remember the lesson at all."

"You don't remember the whole lesson, not only touching the unicorn?" I noticed the Professor had lost the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"No." I shook my head, but stopped when a wave of dizziness hit me. "Sir, do you think it has something to do with my powers? That I 'saw' something when I touched the unicorn?"

"Your powers are unlike anything I've ever seen. I'm not sure what to expect from them." Even though he said that I could feel he knew something.

"I can feel you know something, Professor. Please, I want to know, too. If it'll help me control them I _need_ to know."

Looking at me strangely for a moment, the Headmaster sat at the edge of my bed, took his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes.

"I think that due to your certain…sensitiveness towards all things mind related, you were able to pick up the unicorn's subconscious. But since it's a magical animal, and such a pure one at that, your mind was overwhelmed, and it sort of 'shut down' to prevent any damage being done; though why you don't remember any of it, I don't know."

"His subconscious, Sir? Not just memories or something?" I was used to reading memories, not entering even deeper into a person's head.

"Would you have fainted if it were mere memories?"

It took me some time to comprehend everything. This had never happened before. Sure, at the beginning the headaches were almost constant and I did faint at one occasion, but to forget not only what I 'saw' but the minutes leading to it, too. I felt the dread creep up my spine, I felt…frightened. Just for a moment I had entertained the thought that I would be able to have more control over myself, but I guess it was a futile dream. Then an even scarier and disturbing thought occurred to me: if I was able to get inside a magical being's subconscious, without even meaning to, just how far were those powers going to continue to grow? What else will I be capable of?

"Professor, this has never happened before. If I was really able to do what you said, what else…" my sentence remained unfinished when the double doors to the Wing opened and 7 people burst in.

"Alexis. Are you feeling okay?" The girls all took the seats around my bed. The Headmaster regained the twinkle in his eyes as all three girls put their arms around me for a huge hug.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it. Get well soon, Alexis." With that he stood up and headed for the exit.

I wanted to say something, ask more about his speculations because I was sure he knew more then he let on, but now it wasn't possible. Turning my attention to my visitors, I could see their worried faces. Feeling the need to reassure them as much as I could or maybe just trying to reassure myself, I hugged back.

"Hey, girls, I'm going to need to breath at some point." The arms around me let go, and now I had 7 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Oh, thank God. We were so worried about you." Alice said while she straightened herself up in her chair.

"Yeah. Blimey, what was that in COMC? You scared the crap out of us. You just started shaking, your eyes were white, I mean your whole eyes…" James started to talk, faster with every word, while pointing and waving his arms.

"Yeah. Then, when Professor Kettleburn pulled you away, you gave such a scream, as if we've just pulled you from your reason to live. It was freaky, I'll give you that." Said Remus, his brows so close together in his frowning they almost looked like one.

"What happened, Alexis? What was that?" Being good at reading people I could tell Lily was scared; I could feel her uneasiness at the situation, and it made me uncomfortable, too. What was I supposed to say, when I myself couldn't even remember what happened.

"I…well…I don't really remember any of it." I finished sheepishly.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" It was the first I've heard of Sirius' voice. He looked…I guess peculiar would be the word. He was worried, too, but I don't think it was that much what happened, as much as the reason for it happening. Maybe it was exactly him, all of them in fact that I should be most careful around. The feeling of security, friendship, tranquility that I felt with them had made me careless. Though I did find myself wondering if maybe I can tell them, maybe I could share my burden with them at some point, I mean what could be the worst to happen?

"Well, just that, I don't remember what happened. In fact, I can't remember the lesson at all."

They all looked at me strangely and the room was filled with an awkward silence. I knew they were expecting an explanation, but I couldn't give them one. Not now, not before even I could understand what and why was happening to me.

"So, anything else happened today. I assume classes are over since it's dark outside." I tried to pick up the conversation.

"Yeah, you were unconscious for quite some time. Merlin's beard, girl, you sure know how to make an impression. We've never had so much excitement in such a short period of time." Sabrina laughed when she saw the Marauders' pouting faces.

"What do you mean 'never had so much excitement'. We, The Marauders bring plenty of excitement to the school." Sirius said, pretending to be offended.

"Well, yeah, sure, but I don't remember you fainting or getting all white-eyed on us?"

"Is that all it takes for you to take back what you said? Be like Ms. I'm-so-interested-in-unicorns-but-I-faint-when-I-touch-them here."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. And don't call me that, makes me sound Chinese." I said trying not to pout too much, and definitely not pondering if it actually was my fault.

"Yeah, yeah. We know you were just trying to take away our glory. But don't you worry. We'll never give up without a fight. You better be ready." James said so serious for a second I thing I actually believed him.

"Oh, come on. Be serious, for once."

"But he can't be, Lexi. I'm Sirius." Guess who made that joke. I flung a pillow at him which caught him right in the face and we all laughed. Though we probably should have kept it low key, 'cause Madam Pomfrey came out of her room and ushered my friends out, because 'her patient needed rest'.

"See you tomorrow at tryouts, Lexi. Bright and early. Prepare for a serious game." And with a final playful smirk, Sirius exited after the others.

"Oh, no, you're not trying out tomorrow, Ms. Keen. No way am I going to allow it."

"But Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine. Whatever you gave me for my headache has done its job." It wasn't entirely true, I still felt the throbbing, but no way was I going to miss my tryouts.

"Just drink this and rest. Having seizures without a physical reason for them is highly dangerous. I can't have you wasting my efforts by falling off your broom or something." She huffed as she gave me a goblet filled with what I could smell was Dreamless Sleep draught.

"I'm not going to fall off my broom. I'm better…then…that." I felt my eyes grow heavy and slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

You know, there are a lot of places a girl would like to wake up in. A luxurious four-poster bed with her loved one's arms around her being at the top of that list, and a hospital bed definitely somewhere near the bottom. Unfortunately for me, that's exactly where I found myself when I woke up on the day of my tryouts. Taking a quick look at my wrist watch I cursed. Bloody hell, I had 30 minutes to get to the Gryffindor Tower, have a shower, take my broom and head for the Pitch. Quickly flinging the bedcovers away, waving my wand to right them, I hurried toward my destination. When I arrived at the Pitch it was exactly 10 o'clock. I went to where everybody was gathered in the middle and listened to James.

"Okay, you lot, listen up. This year, we're in need of a Chaser and a Keeper." He was interrupted by the giggling of some girls in the stands. I now noticed all the people gathered on the Pitch. Great, we had an audience! It didn't seem to bother James that much, though. He quite often ruffled his hair, stood straight with his head held high. He and Sirius, who was just basking in the attention, were indeed an impressive sight. "As I said, since those two positions need to be filled, we'd first start with the Keeper. It'll be simple: the one to stop the most Quaffles from getting past them will be our new Keeper. As for the Chasers, we'll be simulating a game, where you will have to get the ball from me or Sam here and then you'll have to score. All clear? Okay."

As I watched the team go into the air, I felt my head throbbing again. I knew sneaking out of the Hospital Wing wasn't the brightest of ideas, but I wasn't going to sleep away my spot on the team. Oh, yeah, I was going to get that spot, if it was the last thing I did. For a second I wondered if maybe I was still upset about Sirius' comment all those days ago, but I let it go. No need to ponder over unnecessary details. About an hour later, and more then a couple disastrous performances (why try out when you can hardly sit on a broom), and a bunch of first years leaving in a huff (James had entertained the thought of letting them try out for the laugh, but I gave his a such a glare that he sent them away) I heard my name being called. I saw Lily, Alice, Sabrina and Frank in the stands, the girls waving. I waved back, when a cheer erupted above me. Apparently one of the last boys to try out, Bertram Aubrey, had saved the most balls and was now officially the team's Keeper. Now, it was Chasers' turn. I mounted my broom when my name was called and kicked off the ground. Along with trying to outsmart James and Sam and then get a goal past Bertram, I had a persistent pain in my ass in the form of Bludgers, sent in my direction constantly by Sirius and the other Beater, Adam Bradley. After scoring my sixth point I felt ecstatic. It was hard, it was obvious why James was captain and he and Sam Clearwater were an amazing team. Ducking low on my broom handle to escape another Bludger sent my way I managed to snatch the ball just when James was passing it to Sam. Taking a sharp turn to the right, I picked up my speed to reach the goal posts on the other side of the field. Making a fake left, I quickly changed directions and put the ball through the right goal post. Unfortunately, in my excitement I didn't see the Bludger sent my way. Catching my leg, it made me lose my balance and if not for my tight grip of the handle, I would have pummeled to the ground.

"Hey, watch it. What are you trying to do, kill me?" I shouted at Sirius, irritated that he had sent the Bludger so bloody near me.

"What, too difficult for you? I can always stop if you want, just say the magic word." He said in a baby voice, mocking me.

"Bite me!" I gritted my teeth. Fine! If that's how it's gonna be…

Seeing as all Chaser candidates were given an equal amount of time, we couldn't finish our little showdown, but I didn't care that much. I had gotten the spot, so we were gonna have plenty of time in practice. Dismissing the rest, James took a good look at his new team.

"All right, guys," I coughed a little to get his attention,"and girl. First off, congratulations to our newest members. For you to be on this team is a privilege, not a right, and I want everybody to treat it as such. I expect devotion and hard work from you and… let's get that Cup, shall we?" He smiled and punched the air. All of us erupted in cheers. Well, it's good to know he's so serious about all this. I knew it wasn't gonna be easy, but hey, what's life without a challenge or two?

"Good work, Alexis. You've really got a nice game going there." James clapped my shoulder as we headed for the changing rooms.

"Thanks." I smiled pleased to hear he was impressed.

"Not bad, Keen." Was all I got from Sirius, but I guess for him that was quite the compliment so I didn't push it.

"Congratulations, Lexi. You were great." Alice gave me a wide smile.

"Yeah, girl. We're sure to win the Cup with you on the team." Sabrina said as she put her arm across my shoulders.

"Should you be out of bed, Alexis? Are you feeling alright?" Lily looked me up and down as if she expected me to faint again. "I highly doubt Madam Pomfrey let you out of the Hospital Wing so early in the morning." She stood with her hands on her hips, staring me down.

"Um, well. No she didn't. I kinda snuck out." I tried giving her a smile to relent her, but she gave me such a look that I just knew I would be in a bed in the Wing very soon.

"Ah, you're showing such potential for rule breaking, Keen. Good, good." Sirius was moving his head up and down in approval of my actions.

"Which part of her coming here when she's still not well is supposed to be good, Black? What if one of those bloody Bludgers you sent her way had taken her off her broom? Come on, Alexis, we're taking you to Madam Pomfrey and this time you will rest." She grabbed my arm and headed for the school, me on her heels. What else could I do? Protest, of course!

"Oh, come on, Lily. I'm already out. Why not get some lunch? It's almost time for it, anyway." I used my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine, to keep up your strength, so you can get better. And then straight to the Hospital Wing. If Madam Pomfrey doesn't drag you out of the Great Hall, first." She muttered as we all headed for the Great Hall. I felt so light hearted, free and adrenalin was still pumping through my veins. Maybe that was keeping the headache at bay. Little did I know that the next couple of minutes were not only gonna bring back, but intensify my headache to a whole new level.

* * *

Please Read&Review


	11. Chapter 11: Kiss the girl day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 11: What is this "Kiss the girl" day?

As we entered the Great Hall, I felt the presence of so many people hit me like it's never done before: like a force bursting through me, filling my very being and infecting me with their chatter and good mood. As always the food was delicious-looking and my stomach gave a growl of appreciation. I took the first available seat and filled my plate with food. I felt the girls' amused glances, but I didn't even feel embarrassed at the moment. I heard someone open a newspaper next to me and saw Frank holding The Daily Prophet. As he flipped the page to point something out to Lily, I managed to see the front page. What I felt next was something I will remember my whole life: I heard a clatter only to realize it was my fork falling from my numb fingers, my heart was beating so loud I could barely hear my friends' concerned voices, I felt my vision go blurry and just before everything went black, I saw the heading of the article as well as the picture one last time: "Muggle Killings Continue" with the picture of one Adrian Dubois under it.

* * *

'If I keep up like that, I just might find myself with a bed with my name on it,' I thought as I opened my eyes and recognized the Hospital Wing's ceiling. I rubbed my eyes to clear the haziness and propped myself up to rest my back on the headboard. I still couldn't quite comprehend it. How could Adrian be dead? Why him? How did he…Could it be my fault? He didn't really have any other magical connections, so it must be because of me. So that's the price I'll have to pay. I felt like screaming so I buried my face in my knees, fisted my hands and let out my frustration in one muffled scream.

"What is wrong, Ms. Keen? Do you hurt anywhere?" I heard a voice next to me. I looked up, my eyes puffy and my face red, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing next to my bed, looking concerned.

"No, Madam, I'm fine. Nothing hurts." Not physically, anyway. But I could feel my emotions slipping out of control. My bond with every person I've 'seen' was like a bright red thread; and now, even though Adrian and me were separated by time and distance, I could feel the thread ripping apart, the bright red now a dull crimson, the color of blood, his blood… My eyes stung and I had to fight the urge to cry again. Just then, Madam Pomfrey pulled me out of my musings.

"Well, then, will you please explain to me why you deliberately went against my will, snuck out of the Hospital Wing, went to Quidditch and then fainted in the Great Hall?" I could feel the anger coming from her, but it was also mixed up with concern. I didn't know what to say exactly. I could explain the first couple of arguments, but the last one…how could I say that the fact that my friends kept dieing was just too much for me.

"Well, I… I…I'm sorry." I muttered in the end, not really having much energy for anything more.

"You better be, young lady. I was so worried when I got up to find one of my patients done. And then, couple of hours later, that same patient is again brought unconscious. Another fainting spell. At least this time I know what's wrong. Your exhaustion took its toll on you, Ms. Keen. But this time, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I got the Headmaster's permission, too, so until I say so, you're not allowed to leave, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I knew it was futile to argue. I didn't want to, either. I was actually hoping the Headmaster will show up. I had to know what had happened to Adrian and if someone else I knew had…Could that be what I sensed off him yesterday? Just then, the door opened and I immediately recognized the tall red-haired figure of Jason Carlson. Smiling softly, he sat down on the edge of the bed. After giving me another potion, Madam Pomfrey left us.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Jason smiled again, but the comment sent me on another wave of self-pity. Is everything today going to be painful? But I, too, smiled somehow.

"Hi. How long was I asleep?"

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey tell you?" He asked as he shifted on the bed.

"No, she was too busy scolding me for going to tryouts." I laughed sheepishly.

"And she was right to. What were you thinking sneaking out? I saw what happened – Black almost brought you down a couple of times. I don't understand how you can stand him. You're so much better than him." For some reason every time Jason was angry lately, it was something to do with Sirius. I sighed. 'Boys.'

"Not you, too." I groaned.

"Yes, me too. Alexis, that was a dangerous thing you did and…" Here he hesitated, his eyes shifting to and away from mine. "I was worried about you. I…I care about you Alexis and I can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

I felt myself blushing and bowed my head to hide it from Jason. Suddenly I felt a finger push my chin up so my eyes could meet Jason's. I realized how close he was to my face, he was leaning over me, his other arm propped up on the headboard.

"Jason, you…" The rest of my sentence was muffled, as I felt Jason's lips on mine. I froze for a moment, trying to concentrate on stopping the memories from going overboard. After about a minute I finally took the time to think about the kiss. Jason's lips were a little rough, but I realized it was not unpleasant. The hand that was on my face a minute ago was now in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I pondered for a moment if I should answer to the kiss, but then I felt a sudden ache in my stomach and I saw storm-gray eyes looking accusingly at me. I pushed on Jason's chest and disengaged myself from him.

"I'm sorry." He said hastily. I kept quite for the time being, not really sure what my own feelings were. "I just…Alexis, I've know you for over two weeks now. I know it's kinda rushed, but I really like you. You're different from the other girls. You're shy one minute, diving headfirst into something the next. You keep me on edge. I want to get to know you even better, to be able to kiss you freely. Will you consider going out with me?" He looked hopefully at me.

Going out with him? Did I want to? I mean, sure Jason was gorgeous, funny, and obviously wanted a serious relationship. He was 'as good as they make them'. But then why was I hesitating? Why did I just felt as if I betrayed someone when Jason kissed me? And what if he got involved with me and ended up like Adrian? Should I take that chance? Taking a deep breath, I made my decision.

"Jason, you are, without a doubt, an amazing guy, and every girl would be lucky, and I mean jackpot lucky to be with you. Those past two weeks you've shown me courtesy, chivalrousness, friendship. But I…it just doesn't feel right, or at least not right now. I'm hesitating and to me that's never a good sign. I will think about it, I give you my word, but for now, I think it best that we stay friends." I hurt. I didn't want to reject him, I knew I was hurting him, too, but I meant what I said.

"Oh. Well…okay, then. Not much I can do about it, is there?" He laughed but I could tell it was a cover up. I reached my hand to touch him but he stood up before I could. "I guess I'll have to wait, then? But know this, Alexis – I'm not giving you up, especially not to Black." With that he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

If I wasn't so confused and disoriented, I would have probably called out after him. But his last words were ringing in my ears: '…especially not to Black'. What did he mean by that? Does he mean that Sirius liked me or something? But that was impossible. I don't know if Sirius even saw me as a friend, much less a, dare I think it, love interest? No, that was definitely out of the question. What's more, I couldn't let him get hurt. I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of me anymore. It was time. as soon as I was released I was gonna ask Professor Dumbledore to start some lessons and learn how to control those dreadful powers of mine.

* * *

Sirius's POV

I can't believe it. Storming up another fly of stairs, I resisted the urge to slam my fist into the wall. That was gonna be hard enough to explain. But with every step I took, that urge grew. I couldn't believe this was messing me up like that. Since when did I get so angry over a simple girl? When did she weasel her way into my life so much that I felt so many emotions around her? No girl has ever been even close enough to be called a mere acquaintance and here was this newcomer, making me frustrated, angry, irritated, but also happy, contented and pleased. As I once again thought of her, I could still see the scene of only a couple of minutes ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was on my way to the Hospital Wing to see how Alexis was doing. It was the end of another day filled with worry. After she fainted in the Great Hall, I had again carried her to the Infirmary. Seriously, this girl was gonna give me and the others heart attacks. Two trips to the Infirmary in two days: a record even the Marauders had yet to break. I laughed quietly to myself. Before I was even able to realize it, Alexis had wormed her way into our group. She was Remus's study-buddy (aside form that blond chick, Sabrina, but she obviously fancied him), she was James's Chaser, and even Peter seemed to easily accept her, though when she and I fought, he usually ignored her. And me? I couldn't for the love of it put a name on our relationship. Were we friends? I mean, I was starting to feel more comfortable around her, but if we were friends, why did we bicker so much? I was still pondering this over when I saw the big double doors that led to the Hospital Wing. They were slightly ajar, so I peeked through them when I heard voices: one was definitely Alexis's, but as I saw who the other belonged to, I readied myself to burst in there and demand that that git left. Then, suddenly the whole world shrunk: it was just me, and the kissing couple in one of the Infirmary's beds. Kissing, that bloody git was kissing her! And she didn't seem to be resisting at all! How could she? I thought she ceased to be friends with him after the incident in the Great Hall! And here she was, snogging him for all she was worth! I turned my back to the sickening scene taking place, and headed back to the Common Room, all the way feeling a dull ache in my chest. _

_END FLASHBACK_

And even now, as I lay in my bed, I was still seeing them in front of my eyes: his hand in her hair, lips locked, and eyes closed indicating pleasure. Why was I thinking about it so much? I let out a puff of air. Why was this affecting me so much? Why was I angry and jea… whoa, hold it right there, Sirius. You couldn't have just thought that. I mean, I couldn't like her, right? I have never had feelings for a girl. Other then lust, that is. But why couldn't I even think clearly around her? Why did I always said the most stupid and harsh things to her? It's true I wasn't' the king of communication, but speaking without thinking was reserved mostly for my spats with the slimy Slytherins, though it was because no matter what I said to them I would never regret it. But why around her, too? With that on my mind I closed my eyes, wiling myself to not think of any of today's events and fall asleep. It was Sunday tomorrow and was gonna spend the day lazing around, not thinking about some girl.

* * *

Alexis's POV

It was the start of another week in Hogwarts. The weather was starting to get colder, but the sun still shone as brightly as ever. I had been released from the Infirmary sometime on Sunday afternoon. After a visit from the girls, at which Lily reprimanded me for bring so careless and nearly giving them heart attacks, I had enough time to ask if they had seen Professor Dumbledore. I had been expecting him all day Saturday, but when Sunday came along, and he hadn't come yet, I started wondering. But the girls told me that the Headmaster was absent from school. Disappointed, I decided to talk to someone else about it. Just then, my thoughts drifted to another Professor, one that I was sure wouldn't mind a couple of questions. That was why I was 20 minutes early for my double Defense against the Dark Arts class, Monday morning. I was going to ask Professor Wyatt if he knew any book that dealt with the subconscious or whatever it was my abilities were doing. I knew I couldn't tell him the whole truth, but even my friends knew that I had an uncanny interest in human psychology, so it shouldn't be too suspicious. As I though of my friends I had noted Sirius acting strange yesterday at dinner, somehow reserved and whenever I asked him something, he would kind of snap at me, so by the end of dinner we were both ignoring each other again. My, was that becoming a daily occurrence. I shook my head as I climbed another fly of stairs and headed towards the DADA classroom. Knocking gently, I hoped Professor Wyatt was in there, since I hadn't seen him at breakfast this morning. I heard a muffled 'Come in,' so I pushed the door open. I saw the Professor sitting behind his desk, grading some papers. As soon as he saw me, he put down the parchment he was holding and stood up.

"Ah, Ms. Keen, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my classroom 20 minutes before school starts? I thought students were supposed to be late, not early." He laughed slightly and I couldn't help smiling as well.

"Well, Professor, I…um, wanted to ask for your opinion on something and ask for some advice, if you have the time…" I looked down, cursing myself for not thinking ahead and considering if the Professor had any time with all of his work.

"Don't worry. It's not a problem." He said seeing my discomfort. "Now, what is it that you want to talk about? "

"Well, sir, I was in the library the other day and I found some interesting books about Occlumency and Legilimency. But while I was reading, I accidentally, um, stumbled on a section about a different sort of, um, ability: it was something about the subconscious and, well, I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" I looked up, seeing the Professor looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Why would you be interested in that, Ms. Keen?" He asked me after a few seconds.

"Well, sir, I've always had an interest in human psychology and when I have free time I like to find interesting facts about it. So while I was reading, I found that some people have those, um, abilities and I was just curious if you knew more about it, since I can't seem to find any books on it."

"Well, Ms. Keen, if I was any other Professor, I would have probably found your curiosity purely academic and recommended you some books. I'm also impressed by the way you managed to twist your reasoning: your friends know you have interest on human psychology, right? And had I asked any of them, they would have confirmed your story." He was smiling, but I felt an uncomfortable shiver run up my spine.

"I, Professor, my interest really is purely academic. Why would I need…"

"Ms. Keen, I know about you. Everything about you." He put emphasis on 'everything' and I felt my heart speeding up. "Don't be scared, Ms. Keen, it was the Headmaster that told me. As a matter of fact, it was why he chose me to teach this year. I specialize in matters of the mind, and when the need arose in the last minute for a replacement for the DADA teacher, and with you attending the school, he called me."

For about a minute I just stood there, not knowing what to say, or what to do. I felt relief: that must have been why the Headmaster had been so calm, he had known there was someone who could help me. I smiled.

"Well, then, if you really know can you help me? What am I supposed to do? How can I control it?" The questions flew out of my mouth and I felt relieved to get them off my chest. The Professor looked at his wrist watch and then at me.

"Well, I know a few ways for you to learn to control it, but I don't think we have time for that now. But we don't the time now, class is about to start." I sighed a little disappointed. He walked up to me and lifted my chin up with his finger. "It's gonna be okay. Let's meet Wednesday after dinner and we'll have our first lesson." I nodded my head a little and then turned when I heard the door open. I saw Sirius looking at us and I felt my face go red when I realized how close Professor Wyatt was to me. I hastily walked to my seat, sitting down and taking my textbook out. I looked at Sirius trying to judge what was wrong with him, but every time our eyes met, he would get that angry expression on his face, and for some reason I would feel guilty. I didn't know why, but I felt as if it was my fault he was in a bad mood. Burring those feelings for now, I focused on the lesson.

"Good morning, students." Greeted Professor Wyatt.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Today, we're going to start with the Unforgivable Curses. As I said in the beginning of the year, I think it's necessary for you to have full knowledge of those curses, in order for you to know what to expect. These are Dark times in which we live, and no matter how optimistic some people's visions are, it's only going to get worse. So I believe it's my duty as your teacher to make sure you're properly prepared. Now, I assume every one of you knows that after the Wizards' Council was reformed into the Ministry of Magic tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain kinds of magic. The Imperius Curse was deemed by the Ministry to be dark magic, and, along with the Cruciatus and Killing curses, were declared "unforgivable" in 1717. The use of any of these three curses on a fellow human being would result in a life sentence in Azkaban. I however got permission to use these curses in this very classroom in order to make sure you know them better. "

"Are you telling us you're going to use the curses on us, Professor?" Asked Lily.

"Yes, Ms. Evans, I am. Of course, the Cruciatus Curse and Killing Curse will be shown only on an animal of my choosing, but I intent to use the Imperius Curse on all of you, so you would know the feeling of it and be able to fight it. If you will please pull the first row of desks backwards and free some space in the front." Screeching was heard and after a minute the first student was standing in front of the class. It was a Slytherin girl. When the Professor said the curse and made her pick up a chair, she did so without hesitation. A couple more students went, and none of them were able to repel the Curse. Finally came our little group's turn. The first to go was Lily. From the way she walked to the front I could tell she didn't fancy the idea at all. In fact, she might have been a little scared of it. Not so much of the curse itself, but rather of the possibility that she won't be able to overthrow it. I could definitely sympathize: I, too, detested the idea of someone having free control of me, being able to freely use my abilities or worse, make me hurt someone I love. I looked on, as Lily started singing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love". As the curse was lifted I could see the red tinge in her cheeks. As she came back to take her seat James smiled at her and told her that her voice was amazing, making her blush even harder. Just as I was tempted to comment, I heard my name being called.

"Ms. Keen, please step forward. It's your turn."

I stepped cautiously, mentally trying to prepare myself for what was to come. Turning around to face the class, I saw the girls giving me smiles and the boys nodding their heads in silent encouragement.

"Are you ready, Ms. Keen?"

I could only nod, my eyes glued to the stormy gray gaze of one Sirius Black. I held his gaze even when I heard Professor Wyatt's voice.

"Imperio."

I felt a light feeling fill my mind, like I had just floated up on a cloud. White filled my vision and I from the distance I heard "Pull out your wand." My mouth opened to utter the words that freed my wand from the confines of my wrist wand holster, but then I felt my head starting to hurt, and I felt the distinctive hum of memories and feelings enter my mind. Seeing familiar surroundings and feeling the hum in my mind, I felt myself coming back to my senses. I blinked my eyes and looked around, only to see the astonished looks of every single person in the room. I realized I hadn't moved an inch from my position, my eyes still glued to those of Sirius. My head was hurting a little and I could feel that whiteness and haziness linger. I wondered what exactly had helped me repel the curse. I hadn't been touching anyone, so was it something to do with the spell? Like since I had those abilities, any form of mind control ticked them off and returned the control back to me? Suddenly I heard clapping and Professor Wyatt's voice.

"Well done, Ms. Keen. A truly remarkable success. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone repelling the spell the way you just did." Even though he said it with enthusiasm, I saw something more, alongside amazement in his eyes; something I thought was fear. Feeling uncomfortable, I thanked Merlin when the bell rang. Picking up my stuff, I waited for the others outside, but I couldn't avoid the stares of all the students. Just as I saw Lily and Alice going out of the room and heading towards them, I felt myself snatched by someone. I tried to pull myself away, but whoever it was, had a very firm grip of my arm. Hearing a door open, I felt myself being pushed through it and nearly avoided falling down by supporting myself on a desk. I whirled around, only to come face-to-face with Sirius Black.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" I asked angrily. I was so not in the mood for his tantrums.

"I should be asking that, don't you think?" He asked his tone just as angry as mine, if not more.

"What do you mean? It wasn't me who dragged you away after ignoring you the whole day yesterday. What have I done to you?"

"What were you doing so close to that git this morning?"

"What…" My mind suddenly went to the beginning of DADA class and Sirius walking in. so he really got the wrong impression. I felt myself get irritated. I mean, it wasn't any of his business what I did. "So what if I was? Why are you so angry about it?"

"Why am I angry? He's a Professor. He shouldn't be so close to you. He's taking advantage of you because you're young and his student."

"So you're implying I'm naïve?"

"Of course you are. If you had any sense in that head of yours, you wouldn't have let him touch you."

"Okay, I'm not standing here listening to you insulting me. Good day, Sirius." And with that I made to circle around him to get to the door. When I was in line with him, I was grabbed again, felt my back slammed against the wall and looked up to Sirius's face. I flinched when I saw his angry stare on my face.

"Oh, so me pointing out your escapades insults you? Juggling two guys, one of them a teacher, is not a reason enough for you? I knew there must have been something wrong with you. Everyone were so taken by you, how kind you were, how friendly, how beautiful. But I knew you weren't all that good. I just knew it!" He said, shaking his head. "And I want you to stay away from us. There is no place for a slut with the Marauders."

I felt tears threatening to fall, but my mind managed to pull itself out from the black void of confusion it had plunged into.

"You stupid git! This morning, I was upset and so the Professor was trying to cheer me up. And what do you mean 'two guys'? You know I'm not going out with anyone!" I exclaimed my cheeks wet from my tears and a little red from the admission I made.

"Then why were you snogging Carlson in the Infirmary?"

"How do you know about…" I felt myself go ever redder at the thought of Sirius seeing Jason kissing me.

"I went to visit you when I saw you two. So don't go pretending you're so innocent." He slammed his fist in the wall next to my head. I looked from it to his face and I realized I had been right: I had been the reason for his discomfort. So it was my duty to make it right again.

"Well, you know Sirius; you should learn that assuming is a bad thing. In the Infirmary, it was Jason that kissed me. He asked me out, but I told him it didn't…feel right. I'm sorry if my behavior upset you, but I didn't mean any disrespect towards the trust you and your friends invested in me. I really care about all of you, even if it's been a little over two weeks that we've known each other." I looked down when I said that and felt my eyes sting again. Why was I crying? I should be stronger than that. Just as I looked up and opened my mouth to say that he was at fault too for jumping to conclusions, I was interrupted. And for the second time in the span of two days I felt lips press against my own.

* * *

A little PREVIEW of the next chapter:

"_Hey, I'm James Potter. First year. Gryffindor." _

"_Hi, I'm Sirius Black." _

"_Sirius, what happened?" _

"_I did it, James, I finally left that wretched house." _

"_There is no point in pretending, Remus. We're not idiots. Your disappearances around the full moon, those lame excuses…"_

"_Hey, they're not lame…"_

"_We've figured it out, Remus. Now all you have to do is admit it."_

"_Fine, I, Remus Lupin, am a werewolf." _

"_So, Alexis, have you decided who to ask to the Halloween Bash?"_

"_Yes, I think I have. I'm going to ask…"_

A _**thank you**_ to the following members:

**sunshine  
Penny**

**SS-lover06**

**SusyQ**

**pmh92**

**dolphinlover101**

**fantasyfiction313**

**AddieMinosBlack**

**Ivaylo**

**BooksEqualsGreaterThanLife**

**Nes4597**

**TashaMarie339**

**amanduh18**

**siriusfanno1**

**collisionprone**

**xXxJoker47xXx**

**Silverflame2012**

**Edwardlvr2317**

**brucy**

for adding my story to their Story Alert/Favorite List and/or Reviewing.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12: Never Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own the Marauders. I do, however, own Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 12: Never Kiss and Tell

Yes I, Alexis Kenn, am a 16 years old, who had been kissed 3 times. It was a feat, I thought, though, what with my abilities getting in the way. But even I could tell the difference between Sirius's kiss and Jason's. Jason's was slow, almost too careful, as if saying: 'I like you and I want you to go out with me, but you have the right to refuse.' Sirius's kiss didn't leave even a trace of such right. It was demanding and passionate. 'You're mine,' it claimed, 'mine and no one else's. As I tried to push him away, as I could feel my control slipping, I felt my hands gripped and slammed against the wall next to my head. As I gasped from the sudden move, Sirius took the chance to deepen the kiss, and I felt myself lose: both to Sirius's kisses and memories.

_**FLASHBACK ONE**_

_Looking around me I could tell I was in a Hogwarts Express compartment. Looking around, I saw a young black-haired boy. Suddenly the door burst open and in stumbled another boy, but thanks to his unruly hair and round glasses I could easily recognize James. Turning around I saw the storm-gray eyes looking at James with amusement. James slammed the sliding door shut, and grinned at the young Sirius. _

_"Hey there, can I sit here," he asked, ignoring the noises from outside, even though they were increasing in volume._

_"Yeah, sure," Sirius too didn't seem to have trouble ignoring the ruckus from outside, too. "SO, what did you do," asked Sirius._

_"Oh, nothing really," replayed James way too innocently. "Apparently the Prefects in this school don't appreciate it if you charm their books to bite them on the nose." _

_Sirius looked at the other boy for a second and then burst out laughing. " You did that? Nice one!"_

_James couldn't have looked more pleased. Apparently by approving of the prank, Sirius had just acquired himself a spot in James' 'friends list'. _

_"Well, mischief managed," said James and grinned, while extending his hand."I'm James."_

_Shaking his hand, the other boy introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sirius." _

_**END FLASHBACK ONE**_

_**FLASHBACK TWO**_

_The scene shifted and I found myself in a spacious living room. It was decorated luxuriously, in the late 18th century style, warm pastel colors, a grandfather clock perched in one end of the room and a fireplace with picture frames adorning the mantel. It must have been summer, because the window was open and a warm draft was making the curtains fly around. I saw four people sitting in the room: two young boys I immediately recognized, plus two adults. The woman, in her mid forties, had curly caramel-brown hair reaching her waist, wearing a blue silk blouse and black suit pants and sitting on the couch. Her husband, I assumed, was next to her, his hand on her knee, dressed in black robes and looking at one of the boys with both concern and pride. _

_Across from them sat James, his messy hair even more disheveled, looking at his best friend. Sirius, on the other hand, I couldn't read. Or maybe I just couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling right now: pride, happiness, shock, concern and even a little fear. _

_"What happened, Sirius?" _

_Sirius seemed to finally manage to get a grip as he replayed. _

_"I did it, James. I finally left that wretched house."_

_James gave a whoop of joy and rushed to embrace his friend. Mrs. Potter, as I assumed she was James's mother, smiled kindly at the boys and got up. _

_"Well, I guess you won't say no to something to eat. You look exhausted." She stroked Sirius's cheek and he seemed to flourish under the motherly gesture. _

_"Sure thing, Mrs. P." He grinned and Mrs. Potter seemed to give a quiet sigh of relief as she headed for the kitchen._

_Mr. Potter, on the other hand, continued to look at Sirius with concern. _

_"Are you sure you're okay, son? A decision like this..." He trailed off, not sure what to say to the young man in front of him._

_"Yeah, Mr. Potter. The decision was long overdue. I was literary suffocating in that house. I'm sorry I came to your house without warning, but it was the only place I thought of to go." _

_"Don't worry mate. It's not a problem and you can stay with us, right Dad?" _

_"Of course. You're always welcome here, Sirius. You're like a brother to James and like a son to me and Emily. We'll always be here if you need us." Mr. Potter replayed and I could tell how significant that acknowledgement was to Sirius. Was it the light or was Sirius actually..._

_**END FLASHBACK TWO**_

_**FLASHBACK THREE**_

_Before I could make sure what I saw was not a trick of light, I was whisked away to another memory. I was in the Gryffindor Common Room and the fire was roaring in the fireplace. I could see the windows were frosted over and the wind could be heard outside. It was quiet, apparently all students were asleep. I looked around me, searching for the reason I was seeing this particular memory, when it bursted trough the door. Four boys stumbled through the Portrait. The four boys were around 13 or 14 years of age. They, too, looked around, searching for anyone, and finding no one. Making themselves comfortable on the couch, they sighed quietly. _

_"Phew, that was close. For a moment there I thought Filch was gonna catch us." James said relieved._

_"Yeah, but the old nutter is not good enough to match us." Sirius gave bark-like laugh and I felt myself smile, too, as did the boys around him. _

_"So, mates, Christmas is almost here. What are the plans," Peter asked, lookimjg at the other boys expectantly. _

_"Well, Sirius and I decided to stay and wreck some havoc on the school. It's been a while since we played a Christmas prank." James smiled, looking pleased with himself. _

_"Yeah, we can charm the armors to make everyone who passes them sing Christmas carols. Or charm the Slytherin Common Room red and god: those are festive colors, after all." _

_"Mr. Moony, although surprised that Mr. Paadfoot knows the meaning of the word festive, thinks wrecking havoc when there are less people to blame it on is foolish. How do you intend to talk your way out of this one? You know McGonagall won't go easy on you and I won't be there to bail you out." _

_"Mr. Padfoot resent the remark on his intelligence and expresses his surprise that Mr. Moony is abandoning them for the holidays." Sirius grinned, pleased with his usage of big words. I chuckled to myself at his enthusiasm and noted their way of speech. I had heard it a time or two, but they rarely used it in front of others. It appeared to be a code only among the Marauders. _

_"Mr. Prongs suggests that Mr. Padfoot doesn't get too comfortable with feeling smart because it's just a passing phase. Mr. Prongs is sure it won't last long." James smiled cheekily at SIrius and dodged the pillow thrown his way. _

_"Mr. Padfoot warns Mr. Prongs to stop being a smartass or he'll get hurt." Mocked growled Sirius. _

_"Now, now, children, stop bickering." Remus shook his head, like a mother reprimanding her children. I laughed to myself at seeing how nothing has changed since their pre-teens. _

_"Oh, burn. You got scolded." Mocked Peter. _

_"Shut it, Wormtail." James's grin betrayed his seriousness. "Joking aside, you're going away for the holidays, Moony?"_

_"Yeah, my mom is sick and I'm going home to take care of her." His eyes shifted a little and the other three boys exchanged looks. I felt uneasy. Like something big was about to happen. James looked around him to make sure they were alone, again, and then turned to Remus with a serious expression adorning his face. _

_"Look, Remus, this is getting old. We all know that's not the real reason you're going away." _

_"What do you mean?" Alexis was sure this was the first time she had seen Remus shaken. _

_"C'mon, we're not stupid. Your disappearances around the..." James mouthed 'full moon'. I felt my insides freeze. Did that mean what I thought it meant? _

_"You..I..." Remus looked like someone had just hit him with a buldger._

_"It's okay, Remus. We don't hate you for something you can't control. You know we won't abandon you for being a werewolf." I gasped and stared at SIrius as he said the last word. _

_Just as both Remus and I tried to comprehend what the boys have said, I felt a pressure ease off my head and felt myself regaining control._

_**END FLASHBACK THREE**_

Remus was a WEREWOLF? Why didn't I feel anything before now? As I pondered over these questions, I became more aware of the headache my 'trip down memory lane' had caused. As I opened my eyes I saw Sirius's face now a couple inches away from mine. Storm gray eyes clashed with my own dark blue ones and even through the haze of both memories and kisses, I could see the uncertainty in Sirius's eyes and I knew he could see the apprehension in mine. In the back of my mind 'I hope he won't notice the fear' flew by like a passing thought, but as he searched my face I somehow found the will to keep it from him. The knowledge acquired via my abilities was kinda like that old saying that eavesdroppers often didn't like what they heard. Not that I'm prejudiced but to find out the truth about one of the few people I was starting to trust, along with what both Sirius and Jason sprung on me was proving to be a little too much. So, as the last of the strength I was holding onto failed me, I fell on my knees, feeling Sirius's hands giving me support and softening my fall.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Sirius asked, the concern in his voice making my stomach flutter.

Knowing no reason I came up with would be believable right now, I just leaned on Sirius, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths. But as I touched him again, the strangest thing happened: I saw a dark room, an arc, a flash of green light and then my head exploded with pain. Just as Sirius grabbed me by the shoulders to make me look at him, I heard a scream I later realized was mine and then everything went black.

I couldn't have been out for more then 10 minutes, because when I come to, I realized that someone was carrying me. Looking up, I saw Sirius's face mare inches from mine. I moaned softly, one arm coming up to hold my head as it throbbed gently. It was a surprise that I could recover so fast, but I knew I would have time to consider this later.

"Hey, you're awake." Sirius's soft voice came from above me and I smiled a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess with everything that happened today, I couldn't keep it together."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have...what I'm trying to say is..." He was struggling with his words, so I decided to help him.

"I understand." I said weakly. "It's okay. Just let me get some sleep, and I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." He said.

"No way, I've been there way too often in the past few days. I prefer my own bed. And besides, I'm fine. It's just a bump on my head, it'll heal on it's own. No need for you to be all serious, pun intended," I laughed.

"Shouldn't we talk about it, though? I mean..." He trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Talk about what? Nothing out of the ordinary happened. We fought, you got a little emotional, and that's that. We've known each other for a couple of weeks and we've had more fights then Tom and Jerry on their worst day."

"Tom and Jerry? Are they friends of yours?"

I looked at him for a moment and then my body shook from my laughter.

"No, they are fictional characters from a muggle animation. I'll explain it another time." I said as I saw him open his mouth to ask what an animation was. Then his brows furrowed and he looked me in the eye.

"Wait, what do you mean nothing unusual happened? Did you forget or something?"

"Well, it isn't unusual for us to fight, is it? You were right to try to protect your friends, and I admire you for that. But that was it, right? We talked, you pushed me into a wall and I bumped my head. After that, well, I guess I was tired, because I blacked out."

I could see that what I said upset him. But why?

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

She forgot? Like for real? I tried wrapping my head around the fact as I carried her to the Gryffindor Tower. I couldn't believe it. I know it sounds arrogant, but no girl has complained about my kissing skills before and having one actually forget that I kissed her, well, that was definitely a downer. But the more important question to me, at least, is why I kissed her in the first place? Did I like that girl more then I admitted? But if I did, then why did I not do anything before now, after seeing her kiss another guy? And what now, when she clearly remembers that git kissing her and not me? How could I have such bad luck: just when I find someone I might actually want to have a relationship with, all this fighting and playing around each other is getting in the way. And now this? I can't believe it! I looked at the girl again. What was she hididng? I remember how I thought of her as a mystery for me to solve, for my own amusment. Now, she seemes more like a distraction, planted in my life to make me fall for her.

"Sirius, the password." I heard her voice drag me out of my musings. God, I'm getting soft. Though Remus would be proud of me for using big words.

"Oh, yeah,right." I said the password to the portrait and climbed in. I placed Alexis gently on the couch. The Common Room was empty since we were in the middle of our first class for the day. We sat for a while in an uncomfortable silence, until she broke it.

"Sirius," she began uncertainly, "about the...um, kiss with Jason. We aren't, I mean, there's nothing between us."

"Yeah, okay. It's not like it concerns me." I said a little harshly, but for some reason it felt bad that she didn't remember our kiss, and yet she remembers the one with that git.

"Oh, yeah, I just thought you might want to know, if it pacified you any."

"I won't go shouting at you." I said, looking at the fire. I felt her gaze on me and when I turned, she had one eyebrow up and her look was skeptical. "Well, not right now anyway." I clarified, a little sheepishly.

"That's more like it." She chuckled lightly. "You know, we're skipping class right now."

"Yeah, must be new for Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes."I teased her and was rewarded with a smile from her.

"Yeah, well, you'd be surprised." She chuckled again, and that little comment from her made even more questions pop into my head.

That's when I finally realized just how much more there was to this girl that I knew. I know that it's hard to really get to know someone for just a couple short weeks, but this girl had managed to make me feel so comfortable and so uncomfortable at the same time. It was like I was bipolar: sometimes I wanted just to see her: her smile, her eyes, and then I would realize my train of thought and reprimand myself for such idiotic thoughts. I couldn't like this girl, it was uncanny. How could such a small creature invoke such big emotions in me?

"Sirius? Hey, Sirius?" I could feel Alexis shaking my shoulder lightly to get my attention. I turned towards her only to realize that with my face looking up at her and her looking down on me, our faces were mere inches apart. I swallowed loudly, feeling her breath on my face. With much effort I moved away from her.

"Yeah, hey, sorry. I was just thinking." I smiled at her and that made her smile, too. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up (though with her being so small it ended up with her just holding my hand). I squeezed her hand a little before letting her go.

"C'mon, Einstein, let's get to class, then."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, right. You're pureblood. Einstein was a famous muggle scientist." She chuckled but I could tell it was friendly. As Alexis was leading me through the Portrait I realized that as of now, my friends list had just grown by one.


End file.
